Naruto's Saviors, the Inuzukas
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Tsume Inuzuka after she saves him from a beating and later takes him home. Find out what happens when Naruto grows up with the Inuzukas with a friend and brother like Kiba Warning: Yaoi boyxboy and eventual Kibanaru and Sasuhaku
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

It was another beautiful night in the village of Konoha. Most everyone was in their house except for one particular six year old blonde boy with three whisker like marks on both cheeks, and the angry mob that was chasing him. While he ran for his life he heard them shout things like "demon" and "monster" and "the Kyuubi brat". They also shouted other things but since he was six he didn't understand what it meant.

He knew he shouldn't have gone outside today because today was October 10th, also known as his birthday. Every year on his birthday a group of villagers would always get together and chase him, they called it the Demon Hunt. They always caught him and beat him while hurling insults at him. This year they chased him down an alley but before they could start hitting him they heard a voice shout at them that a few recognized. The voice instilled fear in the smart ones, while the idiots of the group thought that they would now have the help of a ninja to help them exterminate what they thought of as trash.

"What the hell is this," shouted the voice. A pink haired lady stepped forward, presumably the leader of the group, and said "Why hello Tsume-sama, care to join us in the Demon Hunt." The woman, now identified as Tsume, looked to see what she was talking about when she spotted the poor frightened six year old. Instantly realization and anger flashed across her face. Tsume turned to the lady and threw a powerful punch at her jaw knocking her out instantly and sending her flying at the wall where she made a dent then slumped forward unconscious.

Tsume walked over to the boy, who was still cowering but now with a shred of hope on his face. She bent down close to him and asked very politely what his name is. He let out a whimper then replied with a whisper of "Naruto". She smiled and then asked if he wanted to come with her. He was hesitant to accept at first, since the villagers had tried this before only to stab him in the back, literally. Then he remembered what she did to the leader, Haruno he thinks he heard them call her, and accepted by jumping into her arms nodded his head vigorously.

Tsume smiled at his antics and set him down gently. "I just have one thing I need to take care of first and I need you to close your eyes and hold your ears closed. OK?", she requested. Again he nodded his and did as she asked him to. After she was sure he couldn't hear or see anything she turned to the crowd and smirked evilly. The idiots in the crowd once again took this as her helping them and advanced a little which royally pissed her off. She held up her finger to stop their advance and then spoke, "If I catch any of you even thinking about hurting this boy again I will personally fuck up your whole life," she threatened. At the end of her threat the crowd was in an uproar with shouts of the demon brainwashed her s they advanced again, but Tsume wasn't having any of it. After they stopped shouting and walked forward a little she proceeded to beat the shit out of everyone there.

After she was done with the mob she turned back to Naruto, picked him up, and left turning towards the Hokage tower. While they walked, Naruto being carried by Tsume, he turned to her "Why are you doing this for me? No one is ever this nice to me," he asked and stated. Tsume was heartbroken at this and replied with, "You remind me of my own son, Kiba. Also I was good friends with your mother and if you're good I will maybe tell you about her later." At the mention of his mother he perked up because of the possibillity of learning where he came from so he promised to be a very good boy.

So for the rest of their walk they just chatted with mostly meaningless chit-chat. When they stopped to Naruto looked up he noticed they were in front of the Hokage building. "What do you need to talk to jiji about," he asked. "I need to talk to him about staying with me for awhile," she replied. Naruto was caught off guard by this since no one had ever wanted him before except may the old man. Once what she had said sunk in he burst into tears of joy, hugging her tightly, and thanking her over and over. Tsume shushed him saying it was in honor to have her old friends son stay with her.

After his break down, Naruto fell asleep from the emotional rollercoaster that was that day. With Naruto asleep in her arms she walked up the stairs, ignoring the secretary's shouting that she couldn't go in without an appointment, she walked up to the Hokage's door and knocked receiving and "Enter" from inside. She walked in and Sarutobi smiled at who it was until he saw who she was carrying and immediately grew worried. He stood to go over to them but she mouthed the word "Sleeping" and he nodded to the door that held his personal lounge. She walked over to it, opened the door, and walked in to the place the still sleeping Naruto on the couch in the room.

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and took a seat in front of Sarutobi. He flinched at the look of rage that was displayed on her face and asked her what brought her here. So she launched into her story of finding Naruto being chased by the villagers, of her threat to them, and her carrying out said threat. After she was done the Hokage summoned and squad of Anbu and ordered them to collect the mob and take them to Ibiki Morino of the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) department. After that was done he turned back to Tsume and asked her if there was anything else that she needed. She smiled at this saying, "Yes there is Hokage-sama." "Well what is it," he asked. "I wish to adopt Naruto and make him an Inuzuka," she replied still smiling. That is until she heard him sigh. "I wish you could, but the damn council would never allow it," he stated with another sigh.

"You mean the _Civilian_ council would never allow it. However, the _Shinobi_ council is all for it. Also the civilian council is all but eradicated because all of them, save one, was in the mob making it easy to out vote them," she corrected him. At this he smiled and said he would call for the council together. After the quick meeting, the vote passed that she could adopt Naruto, the clan head Uchiha Fugaku being the only one on the shinobi council to be against it.

So Tsume and Sarutobi walked back to his office and he had his secretary draw up the paper work, which she signed immediately. After that was said and done she went and woke up Naruto and told him that he was gonna move in with her. At this his eyes went wide and he asked, "Is it really true?" She smiled and nodded so he launched himself and squeezed while thanking her all over again. "In fact your name will now be Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka, since I adopted you," she told him. Again the excitement, and now the prospect of having a family at last, caused him to pass out. When he next awoke he found 10 minutes to have passed. He didn't find Tsume anywhere so he got up and walked out of the lounge to find her waititng for him outside of the door.

"So before we head home to the Inuzuka compound do you want to head to your place to get anything," she asked. "No I don't have anything except for the clothes that I'm wearing," he replied with his head down in a sad way. This broke Tsume's heart so she told him that they would go buy him some clothes before heading home. So with that they set out in the direction of the market. All the while Naruto beamed a radian smile at everything because he had finaly found a family.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Announcements

Chapter 2: Making Announcements

 **A/N: I'm back with chapter two for you. I wanted to thank the few people that followed this story because I wasn't sure if anyone would like it or not. This is my first time writing anything like this before so I'm really nervous and I really hope you like it. Also I'm looking for a beta for this so if you are interested just PM me and let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto which is probably a good thing because it wouldn't be as popular.**

When Naruto and Tsume arrived in the market district they headed to Tsume's favorite place to shop for clothes. They walked into the shop and the owner smiled at her until he saw who was behind her. "Look out Tsume-san, the demon is behind you," he said with a scowl. She scowled back with a warning, "If I ever hear you talk like that about my new son again, I won't hesitate to put you in your place." The shop owner apologized profusely and told her that everything she buys today is half off.

Tsume smiled at this and told Naruto to pick out as many outfits as he wanted. He smiled at her and thanked her and went off to find some clothes to fit his overly small frame even for a six year old. He came back later carrying quite a few outfits, most of which had a lot of orange on it. Tsume raised a brow questioningly at this then shrugged thinking, _if he's okay with then I don't care._ Tsume payed for the clothes and they started their trek back to the Inuzuka compound. When they got there Tsume told Naruto to stay outside the house so she could tell her other kids the good news. He nodded and she went inside to tell the other two kids, Hana her 11 year old daughter and Kiba her 6 year old son, about adopting Naruto. "Kids get your asses in her now. I got something to tell you," she shouted to the whole house.

Her son Kiba got there first. He was just a little taller then Naruto with the same spiky hair as him except his is brown not blonde. Also instead whiskers on his cheeks he had two red fangs on his cheeks like his mom, sister, and whole family. Next to arrive was her daughter Hana who looked a lot like her mom except she wore her hair in a pony tail instead of just leaving it out like Tsume does.

Once they were both standing in front of her, Kiba holding Akamaru in his hands having gotten him not too long ago, she looked at them and then asked, "How would you two like to have a new brother?" They both looked shocked and then Hana spoke up. "Mom are you pregnant," she asked. Tsume laughed at this, "No I was talking about adoption," she said. At this Kiba got excited and asked in a shout, "You mean I can have a new brother?!" She nodded, which caused Kiba to shout again, "Yes I love the idea!" Tsume looked at Hana questioningly, who just smiled and shrugged. Tsume nodded and said, "Good because I already did and he's already here. Naruto you can come in now."

When Naruto heard Tsume shout for him he came in sheepishly with his shoulders hunched out of nervousness. "Hi," he said with a small wave. "Naruto meet Kiba and Hana, Kiba and Hana meet Naruto, your new brother," Tsume introduced. After she was done Kiba jumped into action pulling Naruto into a bone crushing hug. Tsume left them to go make an announcement to the rest of the clan about the adoption. She sent a message over the compound's loud speakers for them to gather in the meeting hall. After she sent the message she left for herself to go the hall.

When she arrived at the meeting hall she saw everyone already there waiting for her. She smiled at this because she hates waiting for people. "So Tsume-sama, why did you call for this meeting of the clan," someone in the crowd called out to her. "I called us here to announce a new member of the family," she said. This caused many to gasp asking things like "whose the father" and "are you pregnant." This caused an angry tick mark to grow on her temple. "No you idiots I adopted a son. He's six and his name is Naruto," she shouted. Most of the Inuzukas in the room just shrugged it off knowing who it is and not really caring. Some have actually helped him out and kept the villagers from killing him, though he didn't know because he was already knocked out by the time they got there. There was only one exception to the acceptance.

"We can't let that demon into our family he'll corrupt and kill us all," one very stupid person shouted. In a flash Tsume was in front of him, her hand on his throat, and him against the wall. "If you _**ever**_ bad mouth my son again like that again A) You will be ejected from the clan and B) You will be dead. Do you understand," she whispered threateningly close to his ear. He nodded his head very quickly out of fear, promising not to say anything again. After that was done she left back to her house to help her house to help her new son put away his things and get ready for bed, because at this point it was eleven o'clock at night.

When she arrived back home she walked in to find Hana on the couch and Kiba and Naruto no where to be found. "Where are the other two," she asked Hana. "Out back playing tag," was her response. Tsume nodded in understanding and went out back to find Naruto running after Kiba and Akamaru, surprisingly able to keep pace with.

"Alright it's time to get ready for bed boys," she called to them. "Awww, do we have to Mom," Kiba whined while Naruto just nodded and headed towards her. "Okay Tsume-sama, I'm a little tired after chasing them anyways," he said. "Hey none of this 'sama' crap just call me mom," she told him not unkindly. "Okay... Mom," he said that last part hesitantly with more joyful tears in his eyes again hugging her tight. Kiba and Hana saw this and decided to make it a family hug. So they came over shouting family hug and sqeezing them together even more. At the words "family hug" Naruto started to tear up even more because it finally sunk in that this is his family now.

"Thank you guys for accepting me. I've never had a real family before," he said. "Well you do now," all three of them said in unison which caused tem all to smile. (A/N: If you are curious yes writing this part made me tear up a bit because it's so sad and happy at the same time.) "Alright enough of the mushiness. Naruto you shower first then Kiba then Hana then bed," she told them. They nodded and Tsume showed Naruto to his room, which is almost as big as his whole apartment was, so he could put his new clothes away and then show him to the bathroom and which shampoo and body was to use.

Once he was done with his shower he walked back to his new room dressed in his pjs. He walked in and laid down on his bed realizing that this is a lot more comfortable than his old bed, which was just a mattress with holes in it that had springs sticking out. When he awoke the next morning he looked around momentarily forgetting where he was until the events of last night came back to him and he relaxed. He looked over to the side of the bed to see a clock reading 12:00 p.m. _I missed breakfeast,_ he thought.

Once he was ready he got up and got dressed and walked downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he smelled something heavenly and saw Tsume in the in the kitchen cooking something. "Ah sleeping beauty how ya doing this fine afternoon," she asked. "Good thank you," he replied with a slight blush from having slept so long. "What's for lunch," he asked. "Homemade Ramen," she replied. At the mention of ramen his head perked up and he launched into a seat with his hands folded waiting with excitement for lunch. When it was done she called for the other two to come eat who came running to their seats as well.

When they were done eating an Anbu poofed next to Tsume telling her that the Hokage wanted her and Naruto on top of the Hokage building to make and announcement in twenty minutes. When he left Tsume told the other two to stay here and that she would be back in a little bit. So she grabbed Naruto and used **body flicker** to appear next to Sarutobi on top of the Hokage building who smiled at their arrival.

"Hello Tsume-san, ready for the whole village to know who is protecting Naruto now," he greeted. "Of course I want them to leave my son alone as soon as possible," she replied. So with that Sarutobi turned to the gathered village and started his speech with, "As you all here know of the Inuzuka clan I don't need to introduce the clan head here. Next to her, however, some of you may not know. His name is Naruto Uzumaki," he stated. At this a lot of murmuring started about him many recognizing who it was. "Silence," shouted Sarutobi to quiet the crowd. "Actually that is a lie. His name _was_ Naruto Uzumaki. Now his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka," he finished his speech. At the end of his speech an uproar was caused with shouts of "the demon brainwashed them" and "kill it before it takes anyone else over." So to quell these shouts Tsume spoke up.

"If any of you talk about my new son like that again or take physical action against him, well let's just say it won't end well for you. As of now he is an Inuzuka and has the full protection of any member of my clan, so unless you wanna deal with us then back off," she shouted threateningly. One idiot of the crowd wasn't frightened until she flashed in front him and hit him square in the jaw. This caused the whole crowd to pale and nod their heads in understanding. Satisfied with the results Tsume flashed back to Naruto and told them they were going home. So she **body flickered** them back down to the ground and they started to walk home happy.

 **A/N: So that's it for now but I promise I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible. I don't know when that'll be but please review I would love to hear feedback if you guys like it or not. Also like I said at the top still looking for a beta so please excuse any mistakes I tried my best not to have them. So until next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The academy

Chapter 3: The academy years

 **A/N: Alright I'm back guys with another chapter for you. I'm proud of my self pulling a chapter a day. I probably won't be able to keep this up but for now this is how it is. Still looking for a beta so please excuse any errors.**

 **Timeskip 1 year and 11 months**

Almost two years have passed since Tsume adopted Naruto and it is now September, otherwise known as the month that they start the academy. We find Naruto still asleep at 6 a.m. but not for long. "Get up Naruto! You're gonna be late for your day of the academy," Tsume barged in yelling at him. "Ugh, I'm awake mom," he moaned. Satisfied she walked out to wake up her other son Kiba. Naruto laughed when he heard Kiba hit the ground with a thud, presumably because he ignored her telling him to get up and pulling him and the blankets to the floor.

Once he recovered from laughing so hard he made his way over to his dresser and picked out his favorite orange jumpsuit. He left his room to snag a quick shower before his siblings backed up the bathroom and the hot water. He emerged from the bathroom refreshed and ready to go and headed downstairs. He found Tsume in the kitchen with breakfast already waiting for him and Kiba.

"Yum breakfast," he exclaimed before digging in. A few minutes later Kiba joined him in eating. Once they were done the three of them headed. They walked through the village towards the ninja academy excited for their first day. After Sarutobi's announcement almost two years ago, no one has had the nerve to behave poorly towards Naruto. Nowadays most just go about their business, which was absolute bliss for the almost eight year old.

A few minutes later found all three Inuzukas arriving at the academy. Both boys were buzzing with excitement for their first day. "Alright I have to leave you two now but be good for your sensei," she warned. They nodded their heads and ran off to find their friends.

They found their two best friends sitting under a shady tree. One was sitting with his eyes closed while the other was munching on chips. The one with his eyes closed is Shikamaru Nara. He is a few months older than Naruto is, he is really lazy, and his hair is in the shape of a pineapple. The boy with the chips is Choji Akimichi he is a little on the heavy side but mentioning it will get you hurt. These two were the boys' best friends growing up.

"Hey guys," Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison. "Troublesome," was all that came from Shikamaru. "Hey you two glad you finally made," Choji shouted back. "Yea it took sleeping beauty here for ever to wake up and eat. We were almost late," Naruto joked. "Hey I didn't take that long," Kiba yelled back with a playful shove. "Uh-huh whatever you say Kiba," Naruto replied. Then the three burst into laughter, their collective laziness a running joke between the four.

"Good evening children I am your teacher, Iruka," a man called from the door. "Come in and we'll get started with the lesson for today," he called again. They all filed in and found their seats . Iruka began the lesson with the basics of chakra control and the history of the village. Naruto tuned all this out having already heard about this from his mom.

At the end of the day Tsume came and picked the boys up and took them out to celebrate the first day of the academy. When that was done they walked home and Tsume told Kiba to go play because she needed to talk to Naruto alone. He nodded and ran off to play. She turned to Naruto and told him to sit down. "Remember when I said that I would tell you about your family," she asked him when he was situated. "Yes I remember mom," he said. "Well I think it is time that I finally told you," she said. He gasped then stared at her intently waiting for her to start her story.

"Well as I said before I was good friends with your mom. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She had fiery red hair, she loved ramen as much as you do, and she had a bit of a temper which caused her to gain the nickname, the Red Hot Habanero of Konoha," she started off. "When she first moved here and started at the academy she met a boy whose name was Minato Namikaze the future fourth Hokage. She later told me that at first she thought he was a complete idiot, but one night some bloodline thieves from Kumo snatched her and ran off. The only person to go after was Minato. He followed the trail she left of her hair. He caught up and knocked out the other ninja and rescued her. They quickly fell in love and years later he proposed and she said yes. A couple months after their wedding she found out she was pregnant and they were overjoyed. So to sum it up you are the son of the fourth Hokage and his wife and they loved you even before you were born," she finished. He gasped thinking that it couldn't be true. "Then if my father is so important than why does everyone hate me so much," he asked.

"That is the second part of the story," she replied. "As you know seven years ago the village was attacked by a demon known as the Kyuubi. The fourth rode into battle atop the head of the toad boss Gamabunta to fight it. The books say he killed it but that is a impossible because it was made up of pure concentrated chakra. The only way to stop it was to seal it into an infant. You were that baby Naruto. Though don't think for a second that you are the fox because you aren't. You are still my adopted son Naruto, that is just your origin story," she consoled him.

"Thank you for telling me this and don't worry I know who I am," he said. With that done they hugged and he ran off to play with Kiba. _He's turning out all right,_ Tsume thought. _With some training he could surpass even his father no doubt,_ she thought. Content with how things turned out she went upstairs to her room and took a nap.

 **Timeskip 6 years**

It has now been six years since both boys had started the academy and today they were taking the Genin exams. Both Kiba and Naruto are at the top of the class, Kiba being third and Naruto being tied for first with Uchiha Sasuke. The only reason Kiba was third is because Shikamaru is an absolute genius but lacks in the physical aspects so he is second.

Out of the group of friends only Naruto had yet to go but they all knew he'd pass. Finally after a long wait Iruka called out, "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto got up and walked in and he began to explain the test. First was the written portion, which he blew through in 3 minutes because of how smart he is, and next was the taijutsu portion. He took down his opponent using the Uzumaki stye that he had learned from a scroll they had found in the Namikaze estate. Along with it they found a scroll on the Rasengan, which he learned in 3 weeks because of how smart he is.

Last to come up was the ninjutsu portion. First he was asked to make clones using the bunshin. "Actually the bunshin doesn't work due to my large chakra reserves, so can I use the kage bunshin instead," he asked. Iruka said that was fine so he formed the familiar cross symbol and performed the jutsu creating ten solid clones. Next he was asked to make a henge so head four of the clones henge to look like the Hokages, three to look like the Sannin, and the other three to look like his friends. He himself henged to look like Madara Uchiha and started to "battle" with the Hashirama look alike. He even summoned a little fox to play the part of the Kyuubi.

Iruka was stunned at this and after their "battle" was done he questioned Naruto this, "You have a summoning contract? Since when?" "Well it was a birthday present form a friend on my tenth birthday," he replied sheepishly.

 **Flashback 6 years ago**

It was October 10th again and Naruto's tenth birthday. The Inuzukas threw him a huge party filled with games and food. After the festivities were over Naruto went up to his bedroom. As he was getting ready for bed he felt a tug on his mind and fell unconscious. He awoke to find himself in a sewer like area. He heard a rumbling in the distance and decided to investigate it.

Eventually he found himself in front of a big gate a slip of paper with the kanji for seal holding it closed. Then he realized that this must be the cage of the nine tails. "Hello," he called out not the least bit afraid. "Nice to finally meet you in person kit," a deep voice said from behind the bars. "You're the nine tails right," he asked. "Yes I am but I'm not as bad as they say. I didn't attack the village of my own free will, I was controlled by Madara Uchiha. You can call me Kurama by the way," he explained.

Naruto was relieved to hear that he wasn't actually bad. "So what did you wanna talk about Kurama," he asked. "I called you here to tell you happy birthday and give you a gift," Kurama stated. "Cool," he shouted excitedly. The next thing he knew a scroll was in front of him. "What's this," he asked. "This is the fox summoning contract. I have never let a human sign this before not even your mother," he replied. "You new my mom?," he asked. "Yes she was my previous vessel until she died giving birth to you," he informed. "Oh okay," he said.

"So how does it work," Naruto asked. "Well first you need to prick a finger on your dominant hand and sign your name in blood on the first signing area. After leave your fingerprints of said hand in blood beneath it. After that all you need to do is have blood on that hand and run through the hand signs boar, dog, bird, monkey, and finally ram. After that slam your hand on where you wish the summons to appear and call out summoning jutsu," Kurama instructed. Naruto did as told then rolled the scroll and gave it back to Kurama. "Thank you for this I'm glad I can count you as a friend," he said. "It's no big deal kit. I just wanna make sure that you're safe," he said. "Now you should get back and try it out," he said. "Ok goodbye Kurama," Naruto said. "Goodbye kit," he replied.

When Naruto awoke he was in his room and he decided to try out the new jutsu. He pricked his thumb, ran through the necessary hand seals, and summoned a medium sized fox. (A/N: This will be his main summons that he uses the most of the time. His version of Akamaru.) the fox blinked then bowed his head and, to Naruto's astonishment, spoke, "Hello my name is Zorro and it is nice to finally have a summoner," he said. "Hi my name is Naruto and I'm glad to have you," he said. This was the start of a great and powerul friendship between summoner and summoning.

 **End of Flashback**

Once Naruto was done being lost in thought of how he got the contract he performed the last justsu, the substitution, and received his hitai-ate. He walked out with his head band proudly tied around his forehead. They waited for everyone to get done and for Iruka to come back out and make an came back he told them to come back tomorrow for team assignments. So with that they all went home.

The next morning they were up early and out the door in ten minutes racing to the academy. When they got there they saw all the others that passed. They took their seats and waited for Iruka to make the squad announcements. They both tuned out until, "Squad seven will be Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka-Uzumaki Naruto..." they both cheered but groaned when they heard the third name, "…Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka finished. "No not the emo prince," they both whined. "No whining all squad arrangements are final. Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi," he said. "Fine," they grumbled.

Hours passed and their sensei still hadn't arrived so Naruto and Kiba decided to pull a prank on him. Naruto got an eraser from the board and cracked the door and set it up to where the next person to open the door will get hit. A few minutes later they heard footsteps and the door opened so their sensei got hit square in the forehead turning it chalk white. "My first impression of you is that I hate you. Meet on the roof in five," he said then walked off. They raced out of the room and to the roof in 2 minutes. When they were all there Kakashi said that they'd do introductions and that he'd go first. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and many dislikes. Don't really have a dream and hobbies I'll tell you when you're older. Fangs you next," he said. "Ok my name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like playing with my dog, playing with my brother, and steak. I dislike like fangirls, emo princes, and people who underestimate me," Kiba introduced. "Whiskers you next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. I like ramen, foxes, and playing with my brother. I dislike judgemental people, waiting, and people who underestimate me. My dream is to become Hokage just like my dad," he finished with a slight hyper yell. "Ok and finally the duck-ass hairdo," Kakashi said. (A/N: If you guys can't tell I really don't like Sasuke.) "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and I dislike everything. My dream isn't a dream becausese I will make it a reality by killing a certain someone and restoring my clan," he stated.

"Ok now that that is done meet me at training ground seven tomorrow. Oh and word of advice don't eat or you'll puke," he said then body flickered away. "Come on Kiba let's go home and rest for whatever the cyclops has instore for tomorrow," Naruto said pulling Kiba towards home. "Also we are gonna eat cause I don't trust that warning one bit," he finished. So with that they set out for home to prepare for tomorrow.

 **A/N: Well another chapter done and a pretty lengthy one at that. This took me four hours to type out on my laptop mainly because my laptop hates me with a burning passion and likes to mess with what I type. I pulled it together and got it done for you guys. I don't know when the next chapter will be it all depends on when I have time. Also how did you guys like the flashback with Kurama I knew I wanted him to have a fox summons but didn't know where to put it in until now. So let me know what ya guys think and until next time bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bell Test

Chapter 4: The Bell Test

 **A/N: Well I'm back with the fourth chapter here for you guys. I stayed up all night last night just to finish writing it out for you and typed it as soon as I got off school. Personally I'm not really happy with this chapter because I suck at fight scenes but this is the best I could do plus it's pretty short so enjoy and let me know what ya guys think.**

The next day Naruto and Kiba woke up and got dressed and went downstairs. They decided to ignore Kakashi's warning and and grabbed a quick breakfast of cereal. After their meal they called quick goodbyes to their mom and ran off to the designated meeting place.

They arrived at training ground 7 to find Sasuke there training a bit while waiting for their sensei. This didn't surprise them even though they were an hour late for the time. "You're late," Sasuke said in a bored tone. "Sorry to keep you waiting teme. But we didn't feel like waiting for Kakashi-sensei," they said, Kiba saying the first part and Naruto explaining the last part.

Sasuke just gave the typical Uchiha "hn" and went back to training. Kiba took Akamaru out of his jacket and started playing around with him. Naruto summoned Zorro and they started to play as well. As it turned out Zorro loved to play and was just as mischievous as Naruto having actually helped him improve a few pranks. Sasuke glanced at them wondering when he got a summons but just shrugged it off and went back to training.

Another hour passed before Kakashi finally poofed into existence in the of the field. He too looked at the fox questioningly but decided to question his student about it later. "Alright you guys settle down so I can explain the test," he said. "But we already passed all the tests," Kiba shouted. "You've passed the _academy_ tests. This is _my_ test to see if you are ready to be Genin. If you fail this test the you will go back to the academy," Kakashi told them.

Naruto and Kiba gasped and Sasuke just glared. "The way this will work is that on my hip is two bells. You all have till lunch to get a bell. If by then you don't have one you fail and are sent back to the academy," he told them. "Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get close," he added as a side note. "Begin!" he barked. With that Naruto flashed quick unfamiliar symbols at Kiba, who nodded and jumped off with Akamaru. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke and jumped off with Zorro behind him.

The three stopped in a clearing, Sasuke protesting the entire way, and Naruto began to explain the plan. At the end Sasuke reluctantly agreed and went to get into position. Once Sasuke went off, Naruto and Zorro traced their steps back to where Kakashi is. Naruto jumped out of the tress with a kick aimed for Kakashi's head while Zorro snuck behind him and swiped with his claws at his back.

 _They're fast and work well together,_ Kakashi thought. He blocked Naruto's kick with his forearm and batted away Zorro's claws like they were nothing. The fox duo and Kakashi traded blows for a few minutes, Kakashi getting a cut and a bruise, Naruto having multiple bruises, and Zorro having a bruised rib from a harsh kick. All of the sudden Naruto put his hand in the air and made a fist. After he did that Kiba and Akamaru jumped out, boxing Kakashi in at the four cardinal directions. Once they were in position all four went at him him full force using everything they knew. After the last failed Gatsuga and Rasengan attempt they stopped, blinked, and smiled.

"Well it looks like it's over Kakashi-sensei," Naruto told him. "What're you talking about," he asked. "Look at your hip," was all Naruto gave in response. So that's exactly what he did. To say he was shocked doesn't do the face he had on justice because instead of the bells there were two rocks hanging from strings. "B-but h-how," was all he could stutter out. "Well the symbols that I used at the start was a special code me and Kiba invented over the years. Basically what it said was 'The test is about teamwork. Hide and wait for my signal then box him in with Akamaru, Zorro, and I. we keep him distracted and Sasuke gets the bells,'" he explained.

"But how did he manage that without me catching him," Kakashi asked still confused. Naruto frowned at this, "Actually that I don't know myself. He said he could do what I asked but refused to tell me how," he confessed. All of the sudden, Sasuke appeared next to them and threw the bells at Kakashi. "Here give them to whoever, the point of the test was teamwork and we did exactly that," he drawled out. "Well you guys pass so meet in front of the Hokage tower at 8 a.m. for our first mission as a team," he told them. After he finished speaking they all wet to their houses waiting for tomorrow.

"Target is in sight," Naruto said over the radio. "Alright move in for the take down," Kakashi said back over the radio. Naruto jumped into the alley and apprehended the target. "Argh" could heard over the radio so they all jumped in to help him. They sweatdropped at what they saw. "Help! The demon cat is eating my face," Naruto screamed. They eventually got it to calm down and took it back to the Hokage's building to turn in the cat, Tora, to the Daimyo's wife.

They handed the over the cat, who was squished in a hug, and received the payment. "Ok I have another D-ran-" Sarutobi started but was cut off by Naruto. "Enough with the chores! We are top of the class shinobi and we can handle a real mission," he shouted. All of team 7 nodded at this and Sarutobi sighed. "Fine I'll give you a C-rank escort mission. Send in the bridge builder," he said the last part into the intercom to his secretary. A few minutes later a strong scent of alcohol hit Kiba's sensitive nose and a man, obviously drunk, came in.

"What gives I paid for ninja not these little brats. Can they even fight," he complained. In a flash Naruto was on his back with a kunai at the base of his skull and Kiba had his fingers extended into claws and on his neck. "I assure you sir that we can fight and you'll be safe," they said in that creepy tandem way that they love so much. The bridge builder gulped and nodded quickly so they let him go.

"Alright guys be at the gate in an hour and pack for a couple weeks. It's gonna be a long mission," Kakashi instructed. They nodded and left to pack. An hour later they were all assembled and Kakashi was surprisingly on time for once. "Let's head out," he said. So they set off for Wave escorting the bridge builder, now known as Tazuna, to his home.

A few hours into the trip they passed a puddle. Kakashi and Naruto eyed the puddle suspiciously and Naruto flashed a quick message to Kiba using their secret way. He told him that puddle was a genjutsu hiding people and Kakashi was likely to test how they do in a real fight. Kiba nodded in understanding and Kakashi trailed to the back when all of the sudden, for Sasuke and Tazuna that is, two chains shot out of the puddle and shredded Kakashi.

In that instant Sasuke dropped his hard-ass uncaring persona and froze with shock clearly written on his face. Naruto, however, quickly threw a three pronged kunai behind the first of the two and disappeared in a yellow flash and reappearing behind him with a Rasengan already charged up. He thrust the ball of chakra into the guy's back and it shredded his clothing and sent him flying into a tree knocking him out instantly. While this was going on Kiba had let Akamaru out of his jacket and proceeded to send kick and punch after kick and punch to every part of the guy's body he could reach.

A few minutes was all it took before his opponent too hit the ground like a sack of rice having taken a Gatsuga to the side. After both guys were down Kakashi appeared unharmed with rope in his hands. "Well I'm impressed. You two were able to take down the demon brothers with apparent ease. Naruto using not one but two of the fourth's signature jutsus that he created. Well done both of you. Sasuke try not to freeze up next time. I expected more from the last Uchiha," he said emphasizing the last part.

He tied the prisoners up and turned to Tazuna with a questioning look. So Tazuna began to tell them all about Gato and him taking over the village and enslaving everyone. When he was finished Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "Why didn't you just get an A-rank mission. Then you would be surrounded by jounin that could crush him and his men with ease," he asked. "This is all my village could afford," he replied despairingly. "Well normally I would just turn around turn around and go home for back up but I think I'll let my students decide what to do," Kakashi said. They all voted to continue so they set out for Wave once more.

A couple days later they were finally close to Wave now. Nothing else of importance has happened since the Demon Brothers had attacked. That peace was not fated to last, however.

 **"Kit, I sense a very large chakra signature in that bush over there. Be careful this will be a tough fight, even with all four of you,"** Kurama said inside of Naruto's mind. He nodded and signed 'trouble be on guard' to Kiba. He nodded in response and tensed waiting for whatever was going to happen. Naruto took out a kunai and chucked it at the bush and a snowy whit rabbit dashed out. "Dobe, it's just a rabbit calm down," Sasuke laughed at him. Then Naruto heard a 'whoosh' sound and his eyes widened. In the span of a single second he looked to see the same look on Kiba's and Kakashi-sensei's faces.

 **"GET DOWN!"** all three shouted at the same time. They all shot to the ground, taking Sasuke and Tazuna with them. It's a good thing they did because the next a second a giant sword swiped through the space that their heads were just occupying. The sword continued to travel and ended up lodged into a tree on the other side of the road. A silhouette of a man appeared atop the blade then solidified into a man with a Kiri headband with a slash through it on his forehead. He had bandages covering the lower half of his face just like Kakashi had the mask covering his.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist," Kakashi swore while glaring at the man.

 **A/N: Well another chapter done and yea I know I'm evil for ending it there but it helps the story flow well by ending it there, or at least in my mind it does. I should have the next chapter at least written up by tomorrow but not sure when I'll get it typed. As always please excuse any mistakes I still don't have a beta and I try my best. This chapter turned into a lot more to type then i thought it would because it was only 5 pages in my notebook. So anyway review and let me know what you think and also if you think you know how I'm gonna explain what Sasuke did. Also pm me or review if you want any side pairings main is obviously Kibanaru but I will consider any side pairings that you want me to do if I can. Until next time cya.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Land of Waves

Chapter 5: The Land of Waves

 **A/N: Well I'm back with another chapter for you guys. I wanna start off by thanking the MidnightHunter563 for the wonderful review he gave me it really helped. He brought up some interesting points that will be addressed in this chapter. I really liked writing this chapter even though it took forever to write. As always still don't have a beta so please excuse any typos. Also over on my Wattpad account (Blaine Hasara) there is a little added thing after chapter 4 please check it out and comment if you can on it because it is really important. Also I wanted to ask do you guys want a lemon in later chapters. It isn't vital for there to be but I would be interested in writing one if you want me too. I couldn't decide on my own so I decided to see what you guys say. So without anymore rambling from me enjoy the chapter.**

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat of Konoha," the man, now known as Zabuza, smirked back. This fight will be interesting," he said with that evil smirk still on his face. "You three protect Tazuna, this fight is beyond you," Kakashi told them. They nodded and jumped into the standard protection formation. Naruto summoned one of his strongest foxes and asked him the guard the fourth direction that they couldn't protect.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," the fox said and jumped into a defensive position. Kakashi turned to Zabuza and lifted his hitai-ate to reveal a spinning Sharigan in his eye socket. _What the hell_ , all three of his students thought at the same time. _But he's not an Uchiha,_ Naruto thought. _Seems like we have an interesting conversation in our future._

Kakashi then jumped into battle when a thick and heavy mist settled in. _The hidden mist jutsu and the silent killing technique,_ Kakashi thought. _I gotta be careful otherwise this could be over before it even really begins._ An evil laughter rang out through the mist. "Give up Hatake. You can't hope to beat me," Zabuza called.

"Well someone's full of themselves," Kakashi called back. Zabuza jumped out of the mist his sword halfway through a swing. Kakashi took out a kunai and raised it in defense and then thrusted it into Zabuza's chest. He smirked that same damn smirk and burst into water. _Water clone,_ Kakashi cursed in his head and summoned a shadow clone to watch his back.

After his shadow clone was in place, four Zabuzas jumped out and surrounded the two. The two Kakashis jumped into action and quickly dispersed the clones. Another Zabuza appeared and Kakashi managed to clip him in the side but he didn't dispel which means this is the real one. The real Zabuza stared running through hand seals and casted a water jutsu at Kakshi who immediately casted the same jutsu negating it.

"I would expect nothing less from the Copy Ninja. Tell me Kakashi, do you have anything in your arsenal that wasn't copied," he taunted. "Maybe, maybe not," was Kakashi's simple answer. A few more jutsus and copied jutsus later, they were still standing in the same spots one glaring at the other. Zabuza then started another set of hand seals with Kakashi in perfect sync but then something unexpected happened, Kakashi finished first. "Suiton, Tsunami Wave," he called and a great wave of water knocked Zabuza into the water. Kakashi followed in to finish him but Zabuza had other plans. "Suiton, Water Prison jutsu," he called and Kakashi was trapped.

"Well kids, looks like your sensei is finished. Give me the bridge builder and I might let you go," Zabuza said. "Never! We have a mission and we will finish it," Naruto yelled back. "Just take Tazuna and run. Leave me and save yourselves," Kakashi yelled in desperation. "Sorry sensei but there is an important saying that all in our line of work should follow. Leave no man behind," Naruto told him. At his student's words Kakashi had two great emotions running through his head, pride and anger. Pride because of Naruto's morale maturity and anger because of his stupidity that he thinks he can fight someone like Zabuza.

Naruto winked at him and said, "Don't worry we're stronger than we look. Akamaru take my place in guarding the client." Akamaru did as asked and Naruto walked up to thm while simultaneously thinking, _Kurama I'm gonna need to borrow some of your power._ **"Ok kit, but be careful and don't hurt too badly. He could be a powerful ally if you can convince him to come back with us,"** Kurama told him to mentally and Naruto nodded in response though confused about the last part. He'll have to ask him about it later.

"You called yourself a demon right? You're not a demon because I've met a real demon and you're nowhere close," Naruto said deciding to leave out the part about him being a nice demon. "W-what are you talking about," Zabuza asked visibly paling. "You're about to find out," Naruto replied while his eyes started to glow red, his whiskers growing more defined, and his fingernail elongating into claws. Zabuza drew back in shock, forgetting about the prison that required contact to stay active. The jutsu ended and Kakashi took his chance by burying a kunai to the hilt in Zabuza's side just barely missing a vital organ.

"You can come out now since your friend is finished," Naruto called out when Zabuza fell. When he did a person in garb resembling Anbu gear appeared and grabbed Zabuza, disappearing almost as fast. "What the ehell just happened," Sasuke asked. "Well he had a friend watching us the whole time just in case. We'll be seeing them again," Naruto said now back to normal. After they finished talking Kakasi keeled over and fainted.

"Chakra exhaustion. We'll have to carry him. Volpe do you mind carrying him," he asked towards the huge looking fox. "Hai, I can carry him," Volpe said. With that settled they set back out for Tazuna's house. When they arrived Tazuna opened the door and walked in. "Tsunami I'm home. Can you prepare a bed for the ninja escort's sensei. He got hurt protecting me on the way here," he called. "Sure dad. Right this way," she told Volpe.

Kakashi awoke a couple days later to find himself in a comfy bed. _We must have made it,_ he thought. Just then Naruto walked in carrying food for him. "Ah you're finally awake good," he said seeing that his eyes were open. "How long was I out," Kakashi asked. "About 2 days," Naruto told him. _I knew I shouldn't have used the sharingan so much it's really draining,_ he thought. "Um... Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something," Naruto asked a little nervous of the answer. Kakashi nodded in response. "How did you get the sharingan," he asked. Kakashi sighed having expected the question. "I'll tell you but then you have to tell me how you can do the Rasengan and the Hiraishin," he said. Naruto nodded and promised that he would. So Kakashi told him his tale. (A/N: I could type it all out but I'm pretty lazy ya'll know the story anyway so I not gonna type that much.)

When Kakashi finished, all Naruto could get out was an awwed "Wow." "So now it's your turn," Kakashi said. "Well the Rasengan mom had me use 1000 clones to train after we found it in the Namikaze compound since I am the Yondaime's son," he began. Kakashi nodded having heard the announcement Sarutobi made about it last year. "The Hiraishin she also had me use 1000 clones but it never worked. I had a couple clones reading the instruction scroll for it but still nothing. I was also surprised that it worked then but I hadn't the time to process being in the middle of a fight. I've tried it a couple times since but got nothin so I guess it was a spur of the moment kinda thing," he explained.

"Ok and there was one other thing I wanted to ask. Where did the foxes come from," he asked. "Oh that's my summoning contract," he said perking up at the topic of foxes. "You have a summoning contract," Kakashi asked. "Yup," Naruto said and proceded to telling the story of meeting Kurama the first time. "Wow that's actually pretty coo," Kakashi said when he was finished, astonished that the Kyuubi was actually pretty nice.

"Tsunami said for you to come down when you're feeling better," Naruto told him breaking the comfortable silence that had set in. "Tsunami," Kakashi asked confused. "Yea she's Tazuna's daughter," he replied. Kakashi had an "oh" look on his face that made Naruto fall over from laughing. When Naruto recovered and left Kakashi laid there for a little while then decided to teach a few crucial things so he hobbled downstairs still slightly exhausted.

When he got downstairs he told his team to follow him and said they were gonna train a bit. They followed him all the way to a clearing and he demonstrated the skill called tree walking and told them to try. Surprisingly or not Naruto and Kiba got to the top their first try while Sasuke got it on his second try. He would have made it on his first try but he was shocked by Naruto and Kiba already being at the top of their trees and lost his concentration. (A/N: I know it is shocking that I'm being nicer to Sasuke but my best friend, who is reading this also, threatened me with death if I didn't lighten up on him so I will be a little nicer to him but not a lot, even though he gets his own side pairing.) Kakashi was very impressed by this and decided to walk to a nearby lake and teach them the water walking skill. He again showed it to them and told them the basics then asked them to try.

This time they didn't get it on the first try but after 3 hours of it they finally got the hang of it. They now were able to run, jump, and even pull themselves out of the water. "You guys seem to have had good teachers," Kakashi praised all three. Kiba and Naruto shared a knowing look thinking the same thing, _Mom is a real hard-ass when it comes to training._

When they were done training the four went back to the client's house to eat dinner. While they were eating Tazuna's grandson, Inari, decide he needed to say something. "Why don't you guys just give up. You have no hope of beating Gato. All this training is meaningless," he said a despairing voice. This sentence didn't go over well with Naruto. He was behind Inari in a second and leaned in and whispered menacingly, "You really think mercenaries and a fat guy stands a chance against us,"

Inari nodded and Naruto just laughed and walked away vowing that Gato would not win. "Please excuse my grandson, he has been through a lot in the last year," Tazuna begged. "It's alright. Naruto and the rest of us will live up to that promise that Gato won't win," Kakashi told him.

A little later Naruto was off practicing in a clearing when a girl showed up picking herbs. "Hello, you're Zabuza's friend right," he asked. "H-how did you know," she stuttered out. "Because I am just that good," he said with a wink. Actually it was because Kurama keeps him informed when he feels familiar or hostile chakra. She sweatdropped at what he said. "Ok well if you wanna fight you will loose," she warned him. He laughed at this and said, "No I don't wanna fight, I want you to take a message to Zabuza for me. Tell him that Gato is planning to betray him like the sleazy bastard he is and that you guys are welcome to come back with us if you help us fight." She was shocked at the message but nodded and turned to leave but decided to throw him through a bit of a loop. "I'm a guy by the way," she, no he, said and left. This shocked Naruto because he was quite feminine for a guy.

Naruto practiced a little longer then left and went back to Tazuna's.

 **Timeskip 2 weeks**

It has now been two weeks since Naruto ran into Zabuza's friend. They have been guarding the bridge he whole time and so far there hasn't been any trouble. But luck decided to kick them in the ass today. When they arrived for guard duty everyone on the bridge was knocked out. "Well I think Gato has finally made his move," Kakashi says. "I think you are right, Hatake," a voice said behind them. They turned around to none other then Zabuza and his friend. "Hey..." Naruto began. "Haku," Haku supplied. "Hey Haku. I see you gave Zabuza the message. Thanks I'm Naruto by the way, this is my brother Kiba, and our teammate Sasuke," he introduced.

 _She's kinda cute,_ Sasuke thought for once not thinking of revenge. "I'm a guy by the way," he heard Haku say. Sasuke was shocked to hear that at first but then shrugged and thought, _correction he's kinda cute._ Sasuke is bisexual but he hasn't told anyone yet but he was considering finding out if this guy was into guys.

"What the hell are you doing Zabuza? I payed you to kill them not chat with them," someone now behind them yelled. They turned to see a fat short guy wearing glasses. _This must be Gato_ , team 7 thought. "Actually you haven't payed us yet and you didn't intend to. Did you," Zabuza accused. Gato started to sweat profusely at this. "What're ya talking about? Of course I was gonna pay ya," he lied. "Liar!" shouted Zabuza who started to walk towards Gato. Gato then snapped his fingers and a hundred mercenaries started climbing on the bridge.

Gato smirked at this and spoke again. "You should give up you can't hope to beat a hundred men with only the six of you," he said cockily. "Please me and Haku can take all of them ourselves," Zabuza scoffed. So that's exactly what they did. The duo told team 7 they got this and proceeded to massacre the mercenaries until only Gato remained.

"Please spare me I'll give you anything," he pleaded. "Sorry but the blonde made us the best offer ever. A home," Zabuza said before cutting Gato's head off. The massacre with Zabuza and Haku having not a scratch on them so they walked to a shady spot and sat to keep guard over the bridge.

A week later the bridge had finally been finished and team 7, plus Zabuza and Haku, were packed and about to head out. Inari and the whole village were there to see them off. Inari had shaken off his depression after spending all this time with the joyfulness that is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. They were about to leave but then Naruto voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. "What'cha gonna name the bridge," he asked. Tazuna thought for a few minutes then Inari spoke up. "The Great Ninja Bridge," he declared and the whole village cheered in agreement. Proud with the name the group set out for Konoha. _Finally a real home,_ Zabuza and Haku thought at the same time. They couldn't be happier to be going with.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, Chapter 5. How did you guys like their time in Wave? Also what do you think of the possible SasuHaku too much? My aforementioned friend asked if I could slip in a Sasuke pairing so that is one possibillity. If you have anyone else in mind let me know. The part I was talking about at the beginning was explained in the Kakashi and Naruto heart to heart. If you don't know what I'm talking about read the giant review on the story and you will. So until next time cya.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Chuunin Exams Part 1

Chapter 6: Chuunin Exams Part 1

 **A/N: Well I'm back with the next chapter of the story. I was kinda surprised how quick this chapter was to write because it only took me the first two class periods to write. Sorry for taking so long with the update I had stuff to do otherwise I would have had it typed earlier. Not much to say for this chapter except excitement for those who are reading for the main pairing things start with a slight kick in the right direction. So enjoy and please, please, please review it feels good to get a review.**

It's been two weeks since they got back from the Land of Waves and a lot of things have happened since then. When they arrived back to the village they gave their report to Sarutobi and explained Zabuza Haku's situation to him. He accepted them on a few conditions, they had to become loyal leaf shinobi and both had to be tailed by an Anbu for the first two months for probation. They accepted in a heartbeat.

In the last two weeks team 7 has grown closer with Sasuke being less broody since meeting Haku. Sasuke found the courage last week and came out to his team who all said they don't care either way which made him extremely happy. Naruto was teasing him about if there was anyone he liked to which Sasuke finally gave up with a defeated sigh of "yes."

Naruto was dumbfounded because he didn't think there really was someone. So he started to grill Sasuke on who it was and he admitted he liked Haku. Naruto had grinned hugely at this and promised he'd do whatever he could to help him out.

So that brings us to where we are now. Sarutobi is holding a meeting of the jonin-senseis. "Ok, so you all know the reason of this meeting. We are here to decide who should represent Konoha in the Chuunin Exams," he said once it quieted down. "I will now ask for each sensei that wishes for their teams to participate to step forward," he said. At this a lot of people did step forward but the four most shocking of all are the ones that went first.

A man with a thin-ish chin strap beard, smoking a cigarette, and semi-spiky hair stepped forward. "I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate my team, team 10, for the chuunin exams," he said and stepped back. Next a woman with long flowing black hair and red eyes stepped forward. "I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate my team, team 8, for the chuunin exams," she said stepping back. Next up was a man with a bowl cut hairstyle, super bushy eyebrows, and a green spandex suit. "I, Might Guy, nominate my team, team 9, for the chuunin exams," he yelled very enthusiastically with a huge grin. Last to step forward was man with a face mask covering his lower face, his hitai-ate covering his left eye, and gravity defying silver hair. "I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate my team, team 7, for the chuunin exams," he finished.

Whispers of "rookies" and "too young" were heard throughout the room but it didn't even seem to faze the four senseis. "I accept all four nominations," Sarutobi told them. "Please acquire the necessary paper work and inform your teams of the exams," he informed them. When the meeting was over 10 more teams were accepted bringing the total number of Konoha teams to 14. Kakashi grabbed the paperwork and went to the normal meeting spot for the team.

When he arrived he saw Kiba grooming Akamaru, Naurto leaning on a fox, and Sasuke smiling at the sky. The last one was a bit shocking but not uncommon recently he was definitely getting better. _Naruto has that effect on people. No one can escape his niceness,_ Kakashi thought. "Alright team listen up, I got an announcement," he called. This got their attention since he never made announcements. "As you three probably know, the chuunin exams are coming up in a week. I nominated you guys for it," he told them. "Yes! We are so gonna win this," Naruto and Kiba shouted at the same time while Sasuke just smiled even wider. "Hey Sasuke, I bet Haku'll be there," Naruto teased. Sasuke blushed an mumbled "Shut up." This just served to make Naruto laugh. Hard.

One they were done messing around Kakashi handed them the paperwork. "Fill this out and bring them to the academy to room 301 in a week," he told them. "Hai," they all shouted in sync and left to celebrate the possibility of becoming chuunin. Naruto was teasing Sasuke some more but he finally snapped. "It's not like you've never liked someone before," he yelled. "Actually, I've never thought about it before," Naruto confessed. "Well how about giving it a try," Sasuke said. So that's what he did and the whole time he was thinking, _who do I find attractive._ Only one face and name popped up before him. Kiba. He shook his head and thought, _that can't be right. He's my brother I can't like him._ He shook his head again and decided to think more on this later.

When Sasuke had made his retort it had gotten Kiba thinking the same thing, _who do I find attractive._ He decided to think on it and the enitre time he had a similar problem to Naruto. The only person that he could think was Naruto. He too shook his head and decided to think on it more later.

When they were both done thinking they covertly stole a glance at the other without them knowing. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. _Oh they have feelings about each other and are in denial about it,_ he thought internally smirking at his devious plan that he would put into plan at the end of the chuunin exams.

They celebrated for a couple hours then decide to go to their respective houses, Kiba and Naruto to the Inuzuka compound and Sasuke to the Uchiha compound obviously, to prepare for the upcoming week. ( **A/N: This next part until the skip to the day of the chuunin exams might be a little rough. I forgot to write it out on the rough draft of the chapter so this is a little on the spot. I apologize in advance in case it sucks.)** While Kiba and Naruto were walking home they heard a little commotion and decided to check it out. They arrived to behold a scene of an older boy with a bandaged looking thing on his back ,wearing a cat ears costume, with kabuki theater make up on, and a Suna hitai-ate holding up a little boy that had a long scarf and goggles on. Behind the older boy was a blonde girl that looked to be about the same age. She had four buns up in her blonde hair, a huge fan on her back, and a Suna hitai-ate. "Come on Kankuro we don't want Gaara to know about this. He'll kill us and you know it," she pleaded with him. "What Gaara doesn't know won't hurt him," he replied nonchalantly.

While they watched two kids ran up to them. One was a girl and she had red dots on her cheeks almost resembling blush and the other was a boy who had some pretty thick looking glasses on. Both of them had on a pair of goggles which led them to believe that they were friends of the other boy. Naruto liked the goggles because they reminded him of the pair he used to wear all the time when he was younger. "Please help our friend he's in trouble," they pleaded with Naruto and Kiba. "You bet'cha. We were about to step in anyway," they said.

They formulated a plan to diffuse the situation and put it into action. First up was Naruto speeding into position behind Kankuro with a kunai to his thoat. Next Kiba ran in and picked up the boy that Kankuro had dropped and take him to safety. Lastly Kiba sped behind the girl and put a kunai to her throat so that they could all have a conversation. "Ok we will let you go if you promise to talk," Naruto told them. They nodded because they had no other option. "Great! So first off you're from Suna here for the chuunin exams right," he asked. Again they nodded still too shocked to speak. "Ok so why were you picking on that boy," Kiba demanded slightly pissed, he didn't like bullies. "He ran into me," Kankuro half whispered. "Excuse me," both Naruto and Kiba shouted not liking the answer.

"Get out of here before we call a jonin to tell them what happened. Fighting in another's village is grounds for disqualification, especially this close to the actual day of the exams," they both growled out. At this Kankuro regained some of his cockiness and was about to speak when he heard an all too familiar voice. "What is going on here," a cold emotionless voice asked from a nearby tree. Kankuro looked toward the voice at the redhead that it belonged to and started to shake in fright. "G-Gaara h-how long h-have you b-been there," he stuttered out. "The whole time," Gaara answered in that same voice. **"Kit be heavily on guard around this one. He is the container for my younger brother the Ichibi also known as Shukaku,"** Kurama warned. At the same time Gaara got the insane voice in his head telling him to kill him immediately without a reason.

Gaara looked at Naruto curiously and asked, "What is your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. What's yours," Naruto replied. "Gaara of the Sand," he replied. "Well nice to meet you Gaara but me and my brother gotta go. Cya later," he called while him and Kiba walked away motioning for the children to follow him.

While they were walking Naruto decided to do introductions. "My name is Naruto and this is my brother Kiba. What's your guys' names," he asked. "I'm Konohamaru, the girl is Moegi, and the boy is Udon," the obvious leader, Konohamaru, introduced. "Well nice to meet you guys," Naruto said. "I've heard a lot about you my grandpa told me a lot about you he said you were a great kid and a powerful shinobi," Konohamaru said in awe of actually meeting his hero Naruto. "Really? Who's your grandfather," Naruto asked. "The Hokage," Konohamaru said like it was nothing. This made Naruto stop in his tracks. "You're the old man's grandson," he asked disbelievingly. "Yup," Konohamaru said. "Well ok then I'm the fourth's son so I guess I kinda know what it's like being related to someone so important. Everyone expecting you to live up to them." Naruto said.

"Yea I know what you mean it is tough. Most people don't even know my name. I want to get stronger so that I can make him proud but it's so hard," Konohamaru complained. "Well how about I teach you a little after the chuunin exams," Naruto offered. "Really! That would be awesome thank you so much," Konohamaru exclaimed jumping onto Naruto to hug him. "Ok settle down. Now I think it's time that you get home. Your grandfather would kill me if anything happened to you," Naruto said. Konohamaru nodded and ran home calling out to Naruto on his way. "Cya later Naruto. Thanks again for the offer."

Naruto shook his head and motioned for them to keep heading home because it was indeed getting late. Kiba nodded and they head home to get some sleep and then train the next 7 days for the first part since they didn't know what it would be.

 **Timeskip 1 week**

The day had finally arrived. It has been one week since Naruto and Kiba's intense first meeting of the Sand Siblings. Today is the first day of the long awaited chuunin exams. The two brothers woke up really early for this special day. They quickly dressed and raced downstairs to find Hana and Tsume preparing breakfast. Hana was making Kiba's favorites breakfast of sausages, ham, and bacon while Tsume was making Naruto's favorite breakfast of breakfast ramen. "Hello boys, hope you're hungry," Hana said when she spotted them drooling in the doorway. They nodded and dove into thir seats waiting for the special food.

"That was amazing sis," Kiba sighed when they were done. "Thanks a lot Mom," Naruto siged as well. "Well what d'ya expect on such a special occasion," they asked. "You could make chuunin at 13. That is really impressive and not many could claim that," Hana praised. "Now go on and get, otherwise you'll be late," Tsume said. "Ok thanks guys love you," then called running out the door.

They met up with Sasuke and proceeded to the academy at full sprint. They arrived a few minutes later to finad a bunch of people lined up in front of a door that had 301 on it. **"Kit it's a genjutsu. Tell your team to dispel it and keep moving,"** Kurama informed him. He told his team what Kurama had said so all three whispered "kai" and kept moving.

When they reached the real room they walked in to find Gaara and his siblings. "Stay away from the red head and his siblings. The redhead's name is Gaara and he is also a demon container like me and he loves killing. The other two are his siblings and they are much better," Naruto warned Sasuke. He nodded in understanding that they were trouble.

They saw Haku and the rest of the now dubbed "Rookie 9" and decided to go over and hang out with them. To Sasuke's surprise Sakura didn't go all fangirl when she spotted him walking over. What she did do though was even more surprising. When she spotted him walking over she glanced at Shino fearfully before giving him a slight nod of her head. Sasuke went over to Shino and whispered, "What did you do to make her so calm?" "I taught her a lesson. Why? Because she needed to learn how to be a real shinobi," he replied. Sasuke decided to get the full details later fearing that they might be too gruesome to stomach before the first test.

"You guys have anyone you want the stats on," a voice behind them asked. They all turned to see a teen a couple years older then them with silver hair, glasses, and a Konoha headband on. "What do you mean," Sakura asked. "These cards in my hand hold all the known stats I.e. mission logs, abilities, and interesting factoids of every one in this room," he explained.

Sasuke stepped forward to ask about the only three people he was curious about. "Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka, Gaara of the Sand, and Haku Momochi," he asked. "Aw you already know their names no fun," the boy complained. "The name's Kabuto by the way," he said. "Alright first up is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. Mission logs are 25 D-ranks, 1 C-rank, 0 B-rank, and 1 A-rank. Skills include a forbidden justu the shadow clone jutsu, an A-rank jutsu called the Rasengan created by the fourth Hokage, a unique fighting style from his Uzumaki heritage, and inhuman speed. The only interesting fact on here is that he is the son of said fourth Hokage," he finished. When he was done everyone in the rookie nine except team 7 was gaping at Naruto, who just shrugged and nodded signaling that it was indeed correct.

"Ok next is Gaara of the Sand. Mission logs are 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 22 B-rank, and 40 A-rank. Skills are unknown except for the ability to control any and all sand. Get this, he has never been so much as scratched on any of the missions he has been on," Kabuto said. This shocked everyone listening. The thought of going on only high ranking missions alone was scary, but the thought of him not getting even a scratch was monumentally worse.

"Lastly is Haku Momochi. Mission logs are 5 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 27 B-rank, 49 A-rank, and 3 S-rank. Skills are immense knowledge of the human body, one of the few known hyoton users left, extremely efficient taijutsu, and inhuman speed. The most interesting thing is that he was adopted by an ex-swordsman of the mist," Kabuto read. Again everyone in the group was shocked by the awesomeness of the three read.

"Impressive," Sasuke praised while patting Haku on the back. Haku blushed at the contact because like Sasuke he had a secret crush on him. After the moment passed all hell started to break loose in the room. The only team from Otogakure, a brand new ninja village, came up to Kabuto and seemed to have a problem with him. All of the sudden the girl of the three took out two kunai and chucked them at Kabuto who dodged them effortlessly. The obvious leader, whose face is wrapped in bandages, rolled up his sleeve and his arm started vibrating. He threw a punch at Kabuto who again dodged with ease but then his glasses shattered. "Ah so you use that kind of jutsu," Kabuto says then gets into a fighting stance.

They were about to rush each other and fight some more until a voice yelled at them from the doorway. "Alright that's enough. No fighting unless you are asked to," it said. Everyone in the room turned to see a heavily scarred man in black trench coat standing there. "Alright everyone line up and take a number then go into the next room and find the assigned seat," he told them.

Once everyone was seated, and the man introduced himself as Ibiki Morino of the T&I department, he explained the test. **(A/N: Again I'm lazy and you all know the story so I ain't typing it.)** When he was done explaining Kurama gave his oppinion. **"The point of the test is to cheat but I don't think you will need to because it seems pretty easy kit,"** he said. Naruto looked down surprised to find that Kurama was right he did know must of this stuff and the two he didn't Kurama did. He was finished in about 4 minutes so he decided to nap out the rest of the test.

When he woke up from his nap an hour later he found the room to be a lot emptier. Ibiki told them that it was time for the 10th question. "There is a special rule that goes with this rule. If you get this question wrong then you will be barred from taking the chuunin exams ever again. You don't have to take the question though you can choose to give up and leave to try again in 6 months," he told them. When he was finished 10 more hands went up so they and their teams left.

After a few more minutes and no one else showed any signs of raising their hands Ibiki smiled and shouted, "You all... PASS!" This confused everyone so Sakura raised her hand and asked, "What about the 10th question though?" "This was the 10th question. This determined if you have what it takes to be chuunin. As chuunin you will be faced with tough missions like this exam. Either risk the mission and die or succeed, or run and abandon the mission. As chuunin you need to be willing to risk you life for a mission. In this you all passed," he explained.

When he was finished a purple blur flew through the window, shattering it. The blur threw two kunais pinning up a banner that read "Second proctor: Anko Mitarashi." The blur stopped to reveal a woman in a brown trech coat with purple hair. "Alright brats I'm Anko Mitarashi like the banner says and I'm the second proctor. You all are to meet me tomorrow I'll tell your senseis where," she said then left.

"Good luck with that," Ibiki said then vanished. Everyone left to prepare for whatever the crazy woman would put them through. Obvious excitement and nervousness floated through the room as they left.

 **A/N: Well I got the chapter done finally. It took me three days because I had a lot going on all good though so don't worry. How did you guys like the start of the pairings? I liked it but if you thing I could do something better with it then let me know. Don't ask me to change to two established pairings though because it won't happen. On a better note if you have any requests for pairings I'll see what I can do. I still don't have a beta so please, please, please excuse any errors there might be I try my best to the point where I have literally read the chapter 6 times before I post it but little things seem to slip through still. So with that said I'll cya guys in a couple days but hopefully not too long since the few that read this are awesome for it and I love writing it for you guys. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Forrest of Death

Chapter 7: The Forrest of Death

 **A/N: Well I'm back with another chapter for you all. I spent all of study hall just writing this chapter and managed to finish. You guys might find this funny I was writing this chapter some last night so I watched the chuunin exams again to get it as accurate as possible for you guys. I made notes about the interesting stuff to put in but I didn't have any paper that I didn't need so I wrote it all on my arm. I took a shower later to wipe it off but my arm even now has a red tinge to it. The things I do for my loyal readers. Normal things I say apply review, fave, follow all that good stuff. Also please excuse errors I try. So have fun hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.**

The next day Kiba and Naruto woke up at about the same time as yesterday. They were so excited to get going they almost forgot to get dressed. Naruto decided he needed a shower so he got in and did his usual shower routine of body, hair, body again, and hair again then got out and got dressed. Kiba on the other hand is way too animalistic sometimes and likes to skip showers sometimes.

When they were both done and dressed they grabbed some quick toast and left. They ran to their team's normal meeting spot hoping Kakashi wouldn't be late for this. They arrived to find the other two waiting for them for once instead of them waiting for Kakashi. "Took you long enough," Sasuke said when he saw them. "Hey we are perfetly on time you're early," Kiba said. "Wow is this what it feels like to wait on me sorry guys," Kakashi said. "Yea whatever not like you're gonna change," Naruto retorted. "You've got me there," Kakashi said.

"So where's the second exam taking place Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked. "Training ground 44," he said. Kiba and Naruto visibly tensed at that. "Ah Tsume-san has told you about it and its nickname, hasn't she," Kakashi asked. They nodded now showing open fear which confused Sasuke. "Alright is anyone gonna tell me what's so bad about training ground 44," he shouted in annoyance. "Its nickname is te Forrest of Death. It got the name because a lot of bad stuff live in there and a lot of people don't come back out," Naruto explained.

After hearing the description, Sasuke understood why this place was so frightening. "We won't die though, will we Kakashi-sensei," Kiba asked. "Nah you'll be fine all three of you are tough," he promised. They sighed feeling a little better but still on edge. Kakashi told them how to get to the place and they went on their way still a little apprehensive.

They arrived to find the other 25 teams that made it to the second round along with the insane proctor. Once everyone was there Anko explained the test. **(A/N: Surprise I'm gonna change it up and actually explain this test. I assure you though it is the same guy writing I'm just happy because I aced my engineering final enjoy.)** "Alright brats listen up this is important. Behind me is training ground 44 better known as the Forrest of Death. It got this name because most of the stuff in there can kill you and will try to. This test is designed to test your endurance behind enemy lines. Your objective is to get both of the type of scrolls and take them to the tower that is in the center an equal 10km from every gate. You will have five days to do this. I need you to sign these forms then turn them in to get your Heaven or Earth scroll," she explained.

"If we have to get both scrolls then that means only 13 teams at most can pass," Sakura said. "Correct. Half of you will fail if not more. There are three sure fire ways to fail. A) Not getting to the tower within the time limit, B) Not all of your teammates make it, and C) reading a scroll," Anko said. "What happens if we read the scroll," a random ninja in the crowd called. "You don't wanna find out," she said ominously. Everyone paled at the tone of the warning.

"So what are the forms for," Sakura asked to break the silence. "Well they say that you are aware that you might die and if you do it isn't my fault. That would be a lot of paperwork," she grimaced. "I got one more piece of advice for all of you... JUST DON'T DIE.!" she yelled. "Hai," they all yelled back and lined up as teams to get their forms and gate assignment. When all of the rookie nine got their forms they all sat down together until it was time to get their scrolls. They all promised not to go after each other wanting everyone in the finals.

While they were talking three teens that looked a year older then them walked over to chat. One had the same pale eyes as Hinata and black hair that obviously marked him as a Hyuuga. The girl was really nothing special brown hair and a few scrolls that probably had weapons sealed in them. The last one was wearing a green spandex suit, he had a bowl cut hairstyle, and very bushy eyebrows. "Hello youthful people I am Rock Lee," he shouted enthusiastically. "Hell Neji," Hinata said quietly. The boy, Neji's, only response was a slight glare back. The girl introduced herself as Tenten and they sat down with them, Neji clearly not happy that Hinata was there.

"So what gate did you guys get," Naruto asked. "We've got gate 27," Choji said. "41," Tenten said. "16," Sakura said. "What about you guys," Ino asked. "We've got gate 12," Kiba said. When they were done Anko told them to get in line and get their scrolls. When team 7 left the tent they were now in possession of a Heaven scroll. "Alright maggots when I say go get to your gate," Anko yelled when they were all done. "GO!" So everyone all ran to their assigned gates for the next part.

Five minutes after getting to their gates the man already standing there unlocked it and team 7 ran in. After a little bit of running they stopped because Naruto had to use the bathroom. When he came back he was talking to Kiba when all of the sudden Sasuke back hands him and sends him flying. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba shouts and tries to grab Sasuke. "Stop Kiba look at him. Which is Naruto's dominant hand," he asks. "His right," Kiba said. "Now why would someone who is right handed wear their shuriken pouch on the left leg? Your henge skill is worst then Sakura's was in the academy," Sasuke said.

When Sasuke was finished the real Naruto showed up and saw what was going on. "Fuck," he cursed then jumped next to his team with a rasengan up proving that this was really him. "Idiot thought we were weak and that he could finish us before you got back. He didn't try to capture you because he probably heard Kabuto's description yesterday," Kiba theorized. "Yea that's exactly why," the impostor said then poofed into an Ame ninja.

Three sprung into action Kiba and Akamaru sent a Gatsuga at him that tore up hi left arm. Sasuke sent a fireball soaring at his legs that burnt them to a crisp. Now incapacitated he couldn't move so Naruto walked up to him and thrusted the rasengan through his head killing him and putting him out of his misery all in the span of 6 seconds. They definitely have grown close as a team. After the guy was killed they rummaged through his bag and they must have been super lucky because at the bottom was an Earth scroll. Now equipped with both scrolls they set out for the tower.

After walking for three hours they stopped again and decided to have lunch. After they ate Sasuke propsed making a code which the other two agreed with. "Alright code question will be 'what is the Kyuubi's name' and the answer will be 'Kurama.' There is a catch though Kurama needs to be said verbally and with our special signs," Naruto whispered the last part in their ears. They taught Sasuke how to mime Kurama and they set out again. Ten minutes later a large gust of wind tried to blow Naruto away but he dodged in time.

After the wind passed Sasuke and Kiba got up from hiding but Naruto decided to stay hidden. After a few minutes "Naruto" stepped out and said hi but Sasuke and Kiba pulled out a kunai and stopped him. "What's the Kyuubi's name," he asked. "Naruto" smiled and said, "Kurama" but without the gestures. "Wrong answer," Kiba and Sasuke said at the same time. Both threw their kunai at him and he dodged to the side effortlessly. "Clever how did you know I was a fake," the fake asked. "No symbols," Kiba said simply. "Ah so that's what those gestures were clever," he stated. "Yea, yea so where's the real Naruto," Sasuke asked. Naruto decided to make his presence known and stood up and said, "Right here." "Were you there the whole time," Sasuke asked. "Yea I could smell him," Kiba smirked. "I wanted to see if you guys could spot the difference. I was hiding and saw him henge into me from a grass ninja," he said.

"Actually I'm not a grass ninja this is just a body I'm using. Really I'm the leader of the sound the Otokage. I came here to destroy the leaf and my name is Orochimaru," Orochimaru bragged. "Why are you telling us this? We will stop you," Kiba stated. "No you won't because you will not leave this forrest alive," Orochimaru said. **"Kit be careful he's almost as powerful as the old man is,"** Kurama warned. _"If he's that powerful then I'll need your help,"_ Naruto thought back.

While they were talking Orochimaru lifted his sleeve showing a tattoo that looked really weird. He put some blood on it and ran through a set of hand seals that was all too familiar to Naruto. _Crap a summoning contract, but which one,_ Naruto thought. "Summoning jutsu boss summons: Manda," Orochimaru called and slammed his hand into the ground. _Damn snake boss. I'll need Kurama out for this one,_ Naruto thought.

He ran through the same symbols as Orochimaru and pricked his thumb in the blink of an eye. He slammed his hand on the ground as well and called, "Summoning jutsu boss summons: Kurama!" "Guys get out of here. Kurama and I will hold them here for as long as possible. Get to the tower and get help," Naruto told his team. "But..." Kiba started but was cut off by Naruto. "No buts Kiba just go I'll be fine," he said. "Mom'll resurrect you and kill you herself if you die," Kiba said. "Looking forward to it," Naruto joked. The other two ran off in the direction of the tower leaving just Kurama, Naruto, Manda, and Orochimaru.

"Manda it's been a long time. I'm looking forward to killing you," Kurama rumbled now in full form with Naruto on his head. "You will not win Kurama," Manda hissed back. "Hahahaha. You really think a snake can beat a fox? You're just as insane as the weirdo on your back," Kurama laughed. When they were done talking Kurama ran through a set of hand seals and called in a deep voice, "Katon: Fireball jutsu," and spit a huge fireball at the snake. When he fireball took off Naruto cast his own jutsu, a wind jutsu. That was something Tsume had taught Naruto and Kiba but told them not to reveal in any circumstances that wasn't an absolute emergency. Both had been working on their change in chakra nature since they were 8. Kiba had earth and Naruto had wind which coincidently went perfect with Kurama's fire.

"Fuuton: Gale Force Winds," he called and hit the fireball with it. when the two jutsus met they combined to perform one giant ass fireball that rocketed towards the snake at top speeds. It happened so fast that Orochimaru only had time to just jump off Manda before impact but the force of the explosion was enough to send him into a tree. He recovered a few minutes later and fled for his life intending to get his bearings then come back.

Satisfied that the weirdo wasn't coming back Naruto dismissed Kurama with a good bye and ran off to find his team. He ran for about 20 minutes before he caught up to the other two. "What happened back there," Kiba asked. "Orochimaru and his boss summons met Kurama," Naruto smirked. "Fireball," Kiba asked. "Fireball," Naruto agreed. "Nice so that was the explosion we heard," he said. "Yep the creep ran for it though so he didn't get to see the rest of my skills. What a shame," Naruto sighed.

They ran for another 25 minutes and arrived at the tower in the center. "Careful guys people might have booby-trapped the area. It's what I'd have done," Kiba cautioned. They found their intended entrance in the side of the tower and entered quickly. Once inside they figured out they probably need to open the scrolls now. Naruto took out their Heaven scroll and Kiba took out the Earth scroll. They opened them at the same time and realized, almost too late, what it was and threw them to make an x. There was a poof of smoke where the scrolls were and when it cleared there stood their sister Hana Inuzuka.

"Sis! What the hell are you doing here," both Inuzukas yelled in surprise. "I volunteered to be the chuunin that talks to you guys," she answered. They ran forward and gave her a hug then introduced her to Sasuke. "So you're the famous Uchiha. I heard that you were kinda an ass," she said. Sasuke blushed and shook his head. "I used to be but being around the joy of Naruto kinda melted it away," he said. "Yea he has that effect doesn't he," she praised.

She opened her mouth to explain what the banner meant but was cut off by Naruto. "Yea sis we know mind and body blah, blah, blah. The important thing is we need to talk to the old man and quick," he said urgently. "What happened," she asked getting serious. "His student came for a visit," he said. Hana's eyes widened in understanding and rushed them off to find the Hokage.

They didn't find him in the tower so Hana body flickered to his office to get him. Five minutes later they were back and Sarutobi asked what happened. "We fought Orochimaru and he ran after meeting a certain big friend," Naruto told him. Sarutobi's eyes widened fearfully knowing that this wasn't gonna end well without his other student here. He summoned two Anbu and gave them a slip of paper telling them where to find him.

"Who did you send for," Naruto asked curiously. Sarutobi smiled and said, "Your godfather," forgetting that Naruto didn't know about that. "WHAT! I HAVE A GODFATHER?! WHERE THE HELL WAS HE WHEN I WAS GROWING UP?!" Naruto screamed. Sarutobi's smile dropped quickly upon hearing the pain and anguish in Naruot's voice and stepped toward him but Hana stopped him with a glare.

Kiba walked to his brother and embraced him then turned to the Hokage and proceeded to tell him off. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Dropping a bomb shell like that without a little explaining or talking," he yelled still comforting the now sobbing Naruto. Hana walked over and embraced her brothers patting Naruto and trying to calm him down. She turned to the old man with the same look as before. "Just go alert the shinobi of the threat. Also tell this 'godfather' that my mom and I will want a word with him," she said with venom dripping off every syllable.

Ten minutes later they finally got Naruto to calm down but Kiba was still holding him. The entire time he was holding him Kiba was trying to hide the increasingly obvious blush that was starting to turn his whole face the same shade as the fangs on his cheeks. _Damn why am I blushing so much. Maybe I really do like him. OH FUCK! I have a crush on my brother. This is gonna get complicated,_ Kiba thought.

When Naruto's mind finally cleared he realized he was being held by Kiba and he could feel their chests close together. Once the realization hit a blush to rival Kiba's spread across his face like wild fire. _OH FUCK!_ _I have a crush on him. This is weird but I can't really bring myself to care. It's not like he would ever feel the same way. I'm sure I'll get over it,_ Naruto thought.

"Um... Kiba you can let me go now I'm ok," Naruto mumbled not really wanting him to let go. "O-ok sorry," Kiba mumbled not really wanting to let go. _They are so stupid and clueless,_ Sasuke facepalmed. "You ok Sasuke," Naruto asked. "Yea just thinking how stupid you two are," he said back. "Hey what's that supposed to mean," Kiba yelled. "If you guys don't figure it out by the end of the exams then I'll tell you. Until then my lips are sealed," he said. They both pouted but knew that pressing him about it would get them nowhere. Just then Naruto noticed that Hana wasn't there and asked where she went. "Oh she went to get you food but she should be back any minute," Kiba said.

they waited another five minutes for Hana when she came in with a plate of sandwiches. They ate their fill and Hana told them that there were bedrooms for them here. They found their room and all three got ready for bed. While they were dressing both Kiba and Naruto kept stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. _Absolutely clueless,_ Sasuke laughed internally. When they were ready they all got their own beds and fell asleep.

 **Timeskip five days**

They had all been in the tower for five days now. In that time many teams had made it. All of their friends had made it to everyone's relief. When Haku's team had gotten back Sasuke had rushed off and spent the rest of the time with him.

The bell in the tower rang signaling the end of the second part. "Will all teams come to the main meeting room," was heard over the speakers. Everyone that was there got up and left. The fear as they went was at an all time high for what might come next.

 **A/N: *sighs* Well there is another chapter done for you guys. I gotta say the chapters are getting longer to might great happiness. Also they are getting way easy to write. This started off as just something I was playing around with after an English test but now it is something I love doing. Imagine that a little idea going all this way. I hope you guys liked the parts with the kibanaru starting to show. It will take off after the chuunin exams. For those of you that might be wondering if Sasuke will leave then the answer is hell no because I made him better and damn it he's gonna stay that way. As always you guys are the best and until next time cya.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Preliminaries Part 1

Chapter 8: Preliminaries Part 1

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm here again with the new chapter for you. I'm gonna start off by stating that the two OCs introduced in this chapter is half owned by my friends that they are based on. Raven is based off my best friend and Drew is based off one of my other really close friends and they came up with their back story and ran them by me and quite honestly they are really awesome and I think you'll like them. So enough reading about me enjoy the story.**

They arrived in the meeting hall to find a sick looking person, Anbu, and the Hokage. Sarutobi had a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Welcome and congratulations on making it this far," he greeted when they were all there. "I am proud of everyone in here. This is a tough exam but all of you have gotten so far and you're almost there. There's only one problem you are all so good that we need to hold a preliminary round to eliminate a few that way the third round won't be so crowded," he said. There was outrage at this but they eventually saw his point, there were a lot of people here. All of the rookie 9 had made it, Haku's team had made it, the creepy sand siblings, Neji's team, and Kabuto's team. Giving a grand total of 18 people here.

"The proctor for this preliminary round will be the man to my right. I will let him explain how it will go," Sarutobi said. "So my name is *cough* Hayate and we will *cough cough* be having you randomly *cough cough cough* selected to fight each *cough* other," he said hacking occasionally. "The screen behind *cough* me will determine the *cough* fighters," he finished. They all turned to the screen and it started flashing and stopped on two names. The selected people looked horrified that they had to fight eachother. The screen read... Sasuke Uchiha vs Haku Momochi.

 _NO! Anyone but Haku,_ Sasuke yelled in his mind. _I can't fight the guy I like,_ he thought. Naruto came up and clapped him on the back whispering, "I know it's gonna be hard but you have to fight. He wouldn't want you to go easy on him." Little did he know that Haku was having the same dilemma as him. One of his teammates came up and said, "Calm down Haku it'll be ok. Also judging by his face I think he likes you too. "I don't think he does," Haku said. "But thanks Raven," he added.

Her teammate Raven was definitely on the strange side personality wise. She had black hair with red streaks that came to her shoulders, loved to wear as much black as possible, and on her back was a sword that most would recognize for it was the legendary sword named Nuibari. That sword was the main reason that Zabuza had agreed to take her on his team.

 **Flashback 2 weeks**

"So Hokage-sama who am I getting for my team with Haku," Zabuza asked across from the Hokage. "I picked your first member specifically because of the weapon she possesses," Sarutobi said. "What is it," Zabuza asked now intrigued. "She somehow has the legendary sword Nuibari. We have tried to separate her from it but it always finds its way back to her," Sarutobi said. "Wow I haven't seen that sword in 5 years," Zabuza said. "Funny that's when she showed up," Sarutobi said. "Interesting indeed and the second member," Zabuza asked. "I knew you'd want Raven so he was kinda a package deal. She refused to come without him they are best friends and neither had a team. They work well together and I'm sure Haku will get along with them," Sarutobi said. "We'll see," Zabuza said now pondering what might come to pass.

 **Flashback ends**

Just then their other teammate, Drew, came up and started nudging Haku gong "Eh eh," suggestively. Haku blushed fiercely and told him to shut up. Drew was the realy crazy one of the team and loved to tease. He had blonde hair that he always had hanging off the right side of his head. He wasn't overly tall but he was taller then Raven, who is only 5'5", and loves taunting her about it.

"Shut up Drew," Raven yelled with a tick markon her head. Drew said, "Make me," and stuck out his tongue at her. "Ugh Drew you are so weird," Raven complained. "But you love me," Drew responded. It isn't like you might think though they are best friends and have known each other since Raven showed up as an orphan. "You have to go Haku, they're waiting for you," Raven said when she was done messing with Drew. Haku nodded and walked down to the arena.

When he got down there Sasuke was there with a look that probably mirrored his own. "Sorry Sasuke we are friends but I won't go easy on you," Haku said with a new resolve. "Good because I won't go easy on you either," he said. "Is everyone ready," Hayate asked. "Hai," they said. "Begin!" he said and jumped away. They both slipped into their respective fighting styles.

Sasuke started off by launching a quick set of jabs at Haku but he blocked using his forearm and a delivered a too quick to see punch to Sasuke's left rib cage. _Damn he's fast,_ Sasuke thought. He did a back flip to get away and landed on his feet a couple of feet back. He ran through a set of hand seals and called, "Katon: Fireball jutsu." The jutsu sped a Haku, who threw up an ice shield that melted but not before the justu burned off.

When the fireball dispersed Haku remolded the rest of the shield to for a hundred senbon and sent them flying at Sasuke with super speed. As they got closer Sasuke was surprised to see them start to slow down to where he could dodge most of them easily. The half that he didn't dodge he blocked with a kunai. When he was out of danger he ran at Haku to trade blows once again. He sent two jabs to Haku's stomach, two to his jaw, and one final blow to his temple. Haku wasn't able to block any of them and took them full force and started to sway then fell.

Sasuke dropped to the ground on his knees and caught Haku to keep him from getting hurt worst. He called the medics and Hayate declared him the the winner. When the medics got there they were shocked to see Sasuke's eyes. They were blood red with two spinning tomoe. He had finally unlocked the Sharingan.

"What's wrong," he asked. "Your eyes," one of the medics said. "What about them," he asked still confused. "You seem to have gained the Sharingan," the same medic said. Sasuke would have been overjoyed if it wasn't for the fact that Haku could've been have been hurt because of it. Just then Haku's teammates came up and they looked livid.

"Did you really have to hurt him thay badly," Drew asked with a glare. "I-I didn't mean to," Sasuke stuttered. "You bastard," Drew spat and lunged at him. Raven grabbed him and held him back. "Now calm down. You know how much Haku cares for him and you definitely don't want Haku complaining to Zabuza-sensei," Raven admonished while glaring at Sasuke as well.

"What're you talking about," Sasuke asked. "He likes you dumbass," Raven said. "H-he likes me. Really," Sasuke asked now starting to get happy again. "Well duh. It's kinda obvious. Now go after him," she stated. Sasuke nodded and left after his hopefully soon to be boyfriend. Raven released Drew after he left and they were about to leave when the board flashed to say Raven Tenshi vs. Kabuto Yakushi. "Good luck," Drew said and left.

Kabuto came down and his eyes widened when he saw who he was fighting. _Fuck!,_ he cursed mentally. _Fighting dad's lieutenant huh. This is gonna be fun,_ Raven thought. "Begin!" Hayate yelled and jumped back. As soon as Hayate was out of range Raven ran through super fast seals that Kabuto recognized having been on the receiving end when she developed it. _Oh fuck! If she completes that then I'm done for. It is unblockable though and I don't have time to stop her,_ Kabuto thought.

When Raven finished she called out, "Suuiton: Liquid blood control." When her jutsu was casted Kabuto instantly tensed and started to follow Raven's movements in perfect sync. "Forfeit Kabuto you know better then anyone that you can't escape the blood control jutsu," she said. Kabuto raised his hand, with Raven helping of course, and called out he forfeits. "Winner: Raven Tenshi," Hayate called and she released the jutsu to walk back to her friend.

 **With Sasuke and Haku in the infirmary. Haku's POV**

When I awoke I was disoriented. The last thing I remember was an intense pain in my head and then blackness. I opened my eyes to look around and was surprised to see my secret crush sitting next to the bed. "Sasuke," I asked. He looked at me and his face was full of worry. "I am so, so, so, sorry Haku. I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me," he begged. I was confused at first but then the match came back to me and I smiled. "Of course I forgive you. O wanted us to go all out and we did," I said. The relief from forgiveness was evident on his face but then nervousness replaced it. "What's wrong," I ask.

"There's something I need to tell you," he began. "Ever since the first I saw you in Wave I thought that you were cute. Whenever we're together you make me feel giddy inside and like you are the only person in the world. So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me," he finished.

I couldn't believe it. The guy I like was asking me out. I smiled and brought his face to mine and gave him a quick kiss. "Of course I'd love to go out with you," I replied. He smiled a big smile at my answer. "So does this mean you're my boyfriend then," he asked. I nodded and he smiled that beautiful smile again. "Good then it won't be weird if I crawl in next to you," he said and did just that. I could already tell this was gonna last forever.

 **With everyone else. Normal POV**

After their battle was over Kabuto seemed to disappear and Haku's team decided to introduce themselves to Haku's and Sasuke's friends. They walked over to stand next to the rookie nine while waiting for the next match.

"Hi my name is Raven and this is Drew. We are Haku's teammates," Raven said introduced. "Hi I'm Naruto, this is my brother Kiba, the blond is Ino, the one with chips is Choji, the pinkette is Sakura, the shy one is Hinata, the one with glasses is Shino, and the last one is Shikamaru," Naruto said. Raven couldn't help but think Shikamaru was kinda hot and she didn't even try to hide it.

"Your friend did pretty good against Haku," Drew said still pissed about the outcome. "Yea must've been tough on him though," Kiba said. "Why," Raven and Drew asked confused. "He likes Haku," Naruto said. They blinked then Raven turned to Drew and said, "Pay up." "Ah man how did you know," Drew asked handing over fifteen dollars. "I just do," she said.

The brothers looked at them confused. "I bet Drew that Sasuke was totally into Haku to," Raven explained. "Wait to as in Haku likes Sasuke," Naruto asked. "Yea Haku likes him," Drew said. "Ha pay up Kiba," Naruto said. "Damn it now did you know that one," Kiba asked also handing over fifteen dollars. "Just do," Raven and Naruto said at the same time with a laugh. "We're gonna get along just fine I think," Raven saidnwith a smile. When they were done talking the board flashed again and now read, Temari vs. Tenten.

Naruto groaned knowing it wasn't gonna be worth watching and zoned out. When he zoned back in the fight was over and Tenten was down. "Winner: Temari," Hayate said. The board flashed again and now read Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka. _Damn another boring one,_ Naruto thought zoning out again.

This time he refocused to find both of them out and the next match about to begin. The he had met a couple days ago named Rock Lee now stood in the ring with the worst possible opponent, Gaara of the Sand.

"Yosh! I shall win this fight to show that I can be a great ninja," Lee exclaimed. He blurred and appeared next to Gaara sending a fast kick to Gaara's head but the sand rose up and protected him. Lee sent more kicks to all over his body but still wasn't able to connect. He pushed to his max speed with weights on and managed to land a glancing blow sending Gaara back.

"Lee now is the time to take them off," a man that looked just like him shouted. "Yes sensei!" Lee yelled. He blurred to the top of a pillar and unhooked the weights from his legs. He held them over the edge and dropped them where they landed was now a crater.

"No flipping way," everyone yelled. With his weights off Lee didn't leave a blur when he ran. All you saw was him there one second and gone the next. He landed several blows on Gaara and it looked like he was gonna win. That is until Gaara started to fight back. He sent wave upon wave of sand at Lee.

"Use that technique Lee," his sensei shouted. "But sensei..." Lee started but was cut off. "Just do it Lee," his sensei yelled. "Yes sensei" Lee yelled. He started to unwrap the bandages on his arm and yelled, "First gate, gate of opening. OPEN!" He was about to perform his secret move but Gaara's sand grabbed one of his legs and one of his arms and crushed them. "AHHHHH!" Lee yelled in agony. There was a spurt of blood and everyone knew the match was over.

Gaara went in to kill him but was stopped by ten different jonin. "That's enough. You won," Lee's sensei said standing in front of Lee protectively. Gaara shrugged and walked away while Lee's sensei picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. The board flashed again when everyone was in the stands and the field was cleared. It stopped on two names and the owners of the names both yelled, "NOOOOO!"

On the board were the names... Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka vs. Kiba Inuzuka. The super close brothers now had to fight eachother.

 **A/N: Well another chapter down. Before you all burn me at the stake for the cliffhanger I just want to say that I couldn't resist. I regret nothing. Also if you guys are wondering about the two characters based off my friends don't worry their backstory time will come. I have a feeling you are gonna love Raven's and think that Drew's is pretty cool too. As always please excuse any mistakes, review, fave, follow. I really love reviews even just short ones telling me how good the story is or even what I could do better. So until next time cya.**


	9. Chapter 9: Prelims Part 2

Chapter 9: Prelims Part 2

 **A/N: Ok I'm here with the new chapter. To tell the truth not really happy with this one's length but the next one should hopefully be super long because it will feature the month long break of training for both Naruto and Kiba and Sasuke and Haku. So with out further adieu I give you the rest of the prelims.**

When the shock of being selected to fight each other wore off Kiba and Naruto both made their way to the ring. "I am so sorry if this hurts," they apologized at the same time. "What's that supposed to mean," they ask again at the same time. "Fuck that I'm gonna enjoy taking you down a peg," Kiba said getting ready. "Likewise," Naruto said also getting ready.

Once the match began Naruto put his hands together into a cross and cast his signature jutsu the shadow clones. They all had evil smirks on their faces looking forward to what was about to happen. Kiba took Akamaru out of his jacket and set him down. He fed him a soldier pill and his fur turned red. _So he isn't holding back well neither am I,_ Naruto thought.

He summoned Zorro to hold off Akamaru. "Hey Naruto. How's it going," Zorro asked. "Good but we're fighting Kiba and I need you to hold off Akamaru," Naruto asked. Zorro looked around at all the Narutos and knew what he was planning. "You realize that that technique could kill him right," Zorro asked. "Nah he's tough. I've hit him with a regular rasengan before. This one is only bigger," Naruto said. "I hope you're right," Zorro said.

Zorro ran at Akamaru and swiped at him landing a blow knocking him away from their masters. Akamaru got up having enhanced everything, including healing, from the special soldier pill. "I do like you y'know. I'm sorry about this but Naruto needs to win and will. You know that he will," Zorro said. Akamaru barked saying "I know but Kiba wants him to work for it and I'm here to help him."

They ran at each other and fought with a sense of importance that wasn't there before their talk. Neither wanted to disappoint their master, to disappoint their friend. Zorro won because of the size advantage he has over the small pup. When he knocked Akamaru to the ground the final time he stepped on his chest effectively ending the fight. Zorro looked to see his master almost ready so he decided to grab Akamaru and warn the others.

He ran up the stands and stood in front of everyone. Kakashi smiled recognizing Naruto's summons. "Hey Zorro what's going on," he asked. "Everyone who can do a barrier or some type of shield do it now this will be a massive blow back," Zorro warned. They all nodded and about three different shields went up and the jonin started placing barrier tags. Zorro didn't stay to watch he ran to inform the medics.

When he arrived he saw Sasuke and Haku there together. "Hey lovebirds wake up," he said. They started awake and looked around. "What's going on," they asked. "Haku you can do an ice shield correct," Zorro asked. "Yea," he said. "How big," Zorro asked again. "As big as you need," he said. "Good you're gonna want to shield the entire infirmary just in case and tell the medics to Kiba is going to need immediate attention here after the band," he explained. "Why," he asked. "No time to explain. Naruto doesn't the chakra to keep me summoned while performing this attack," he said then poofed back to his world. They followed what he had said and the medics came back with Kiba unconscious. The weird thing was that he still had a smile on his face.

 **With Kiba and Naruto a few minutes ago**

When Zorro took off with Akamaru all of the Naruto clones formed their own rasengan. The original Naruto formed one as well and one by one the clones connected their rasengan to his. Each time one connected the size of the original would double. When the last two clones were up 10 minutes had passed. The last two clones didn't disperse like the rest they stayed to help control the massive rasengan that was now the size of a house.

"Well Naruto you have definitely gotten stronger," Kiba said. "Yea I have. Also sorry in advance because this is gonna hurt," Naruto said. "Bring it on," Kiba said then smiled. Naruto ran at him with the giant rasengan and connected it with him.

The moment it impacted he let it disperse not wanting to hurt his brother/secret crush. The impact was still enough to send Kiba flying into a wall and the wave of chakra sent debris flying all over the place. Naruto went to one knee but managed to stay conscious enough to hear the medics say that Kiba was gonna be ok. He had just a minor case of chakra scarring and minor bruises. Naruto looked up to the stands to find a barrier in place just now being deactivated. _Hmm, Zorro must have warned them. Good I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me,_ Naruto thought.

The medics took Kiba to the infirmary and offered to take Naruto as well. He declined the offer saying he was only a little exhausted. He walked up to the stands to watch the rest of the matches. The board flashed again to say Neji vs Hinata.

Both of the cousins went down to the field and got ready. Hinata started off by sending a couple of strikes at Neji but he did a spinning motion and sent her back. "You're in my range of divination," he said. "Eight trigrams: sixty four palms," he said. "Two palms," he said sending two strikes at her which connected. "Four palms," he said sending another two strikes and she began to sway. "Eight palms," he said sending four more strikes her way and she started to have serious balance issues. "Sixteen palms," he said with another eight strikes to her. "Thirty-two palms," he said and Hinata was in real danger now. "Sixty-four palms," he shouted and delivered the final hits to her.

Hinata fell to the ground out cold and one would think the match would be over. Whoever thought that was dead wrong. Neji went in for one final strike to her heart that would effectively kill her. He tried to send his hit her way but found that he couldn't move his arm. He looked behind him to see Naruto standing there holding his arm with a look of pure rage on his face. "You've beaten now back off you don't have to kill her," he said letting go of Neji and stepping in his way. "Fate has determined that she would die during this fight," Neji said. "Well then fuck fate because I'm stepping in and I won't let her die," Naruto said with a glare back. Neji took another step but Naruto punched him in the jaw so fast he couldn't block and he hit the wall. He called the medics and had them take Hinata to safety. "You better straighten up your act or I will come after you," Naruto said. He then left to the stands again for the next match.

The board selected the next match which is Kankuro vs Drew Kincha. The contestants went down to the ring to fight. "Begin!" Hayate called and jumped back to safe distance. Kankuro brought out his puppet and directed it to captur Drew. When his puppet touched him, however, it burst into flames. "Sorry but your puppets are useless against me. During a fight I have the ability to turn my entire body on the inside to fire. So right now my skin is super hot and will combust anything that touches it. In other words they touch me they burn," he explained. "I see I guess I have to forfeit because i don't want to lose my puppets," Kankuro said. "Winner: Drew Kincha," Hayate said after Kankuro forfeited. Drew walked back to the stands with applause and cheers.

The board flashed again and the next match was Shino vs Choji. They were about to go down when Choji made the smartest decision of his life, he forfeit. "I know I can't win against him and I'd rather just eat my chips," he said. Everyone sweatdropped at his statement then shrugged knowing there was no point in arguing.

The last two that was supposed to fight was Kabuto's team then the winner was supposed to fight Shikamaru but no one could find them. Apparently they had disappeared the same time as Kabuto had. "Well if they aren't here then they are disqualified which means the preliminary round is over. Would the winners please come to the center now," Hayate called.

Naruto summoned a foxx to go tell Sasuke and headed down. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in and Hayate explained what was gonna happen. "Ok you all get *cough* one month to *cough cough* train. After that month is *cough cough cough* over you will come to the arena to *cough* fight your opponent," he said. "Whose our opponent," Naruto asked. "You're about to draw who it is. Everyone in this hat is a number most are doubles but one is triple. You will fight the person that gets your number," Hayate said.

They all picked a number and the fights were thus. First up was Temari vs Shikamaru, then Naruto vs Neji, then Drew vs Shino and the winner would fight Raven, and finally Sasuke vs Gaara. Sasuke paled at who he got for a partner but then showed a look of determination.

"So that is who you'll fight good luck with your training," Hayate said then left. Everyone left after him to train and get as good as possible for the next part of the exam in one month.

 **A/N: Yes I know super short and I'm sorry I tried to lengthen it but I couldn't. Next chapter though will be absolutely amazing. Before I can write it though I need at least one person to tell me what they want. I'm currently torn between writing out Sasuke and Haku's month or Naruto and Kiba's month first. They will both be in the next chapter but one will come first and the other will come second. Here's something to consider yes this will be the chapter that Naruto and Kiba get together and it will also feature both couple's first date and the introduction of Jiraiya. So please let me know which you wanna read first and then I'll get on it. As always no beta so please excuse yaddah yaddah yaddah. Until next time I'll be seeing ya bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Month of Training

Chapter 10: A Month of Training

 **A/N: Ok guys I finally got the next chapter done for you. Sorry that this one took longer then most but I got distracted a lot and when I was writing it took me awhile to envision this chapter. This is one of the longest ones yet and I'm pretty happy with it. Also sorry to the Sasuke fans I know I said that this would have some SasuHaku in it but I just couldn't find a way to fit it in. Though it will happen eventually I promise. So with out further adieu, I present chapter 10 enjoy.**

Kiba got out of the hospital the next day and the whole family went to pick him up. They brought him home and he congratulated Naruto on making it to the final round. "I am so sorry for hurting you," Naruto apologized for the umpteenth time that day. "I've already told you it's fine. I asked for your best and you gave me it," Kiba responded exasperated from the numerous apologies. "Yea but still I feel awful," Naruto said. "What do I have to do to convince you," KIba asked. Naruto just shrugged so Kiba grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. "I forgive you. Now do you believe me," Kiba asked relishing being this close to his secret crush. Naruto nodded and returned the hug.

"So whose gonna train you for the month," Kiba asked. "I don't know, Kakashi-sensei said he's teaching Sasuke so that kinda leaves me without someone," Naruto said. Just then Tsume walked in and said, "I think that I have someone for you but it's your choice." "Who is it," Naruto asked. "Jiraiya of the Sannin," she said. "Are you serious?! Why would he agree to train me," Naruto yelled. "Because he owes it to you for never having been there," Tsume said. Naruto still looked confused until she said, "He's your godfather." Naruto's excitement deflated at her words. "Are you serious," he asked. "Yea I am. He was your dad's sensei and Minato made him your godfather," she said. "So why was he never there," he asked bitterly. "He's been on a long term mission spying on a group called the Akatsuki," she said.

"What's so important about them," Naruto asked. "They are after you. Well they're after Kurama but they have to go through you to get to him," she explained. "He's been out there protecting you from them while blind from the protection you needed in here," she added. "How do you know all of this," Naruto asked skeptically. "I talked to him already," she said. "I want to meet him please Mom," Naruto asked. "Funny you say that because he's already here," she said. Just then a man with shoulder length white hair and two facial marks walked in.

"You must be Naruto," he said. "Yea and you must be Jiraiya. Don't you also write those perverted books Make-out tactics and Icha-Icah paradise," Naruto asked. "Yes I do," he said proudly. "Well then I will call you Pervy Sage," Naruto declared. Jiraiya looked like that sentence really hit home with him. "I am not a pervert. I'm a super pervert get it right," he said. "So why are you training me again," Naruto asked. "To make up for the time I wasn't there. Tsume informed me of some of the things that happened to you and I wanted to make up for it," Jiraiya said.

"Fine I'll let you train me on one condition," Naruto said. "Anything," Jiraiya said. "No perverted-ness allowed around me," Naruto said with an evil smirk. "NOO! You cant, please anything but that," Jiraiya pleaded. "Nope that's my condition. If you want to train me I don't want to hear about your perverted stuff," Naruto said. "Fine no pervy-ness. Happy," Jiraiya grumbled. "Good so when do you want to start training," Naruto asked. "Right now," Jiraiya said. They left for the training ground and arrived a few minutes later.

"Ok the first thing that I am going to teach you is water walking," Jiraiya said. "I already know that one," Naruto said and demonstrated by walking across the river flawlessly. "Ok then next I'll need you to sign this in blood," Jiraiya said taking out a giant scroll. "Sorry that's a summoning contract by the looks of it and I'm pretty sure you can't sign two at the same time," Naruto said. "Wait you already have one? Who let you sign one," Jiraiya asked dumbfounded. "Kurama," Naruto said then demonstrated by summoning Zorro.

"Sup Naruto what do ya need," Zorro asked. "Oh I just needed to prove to Pervy Sage that I already have a contract with the foxes. Zorro meet Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage meet Zorro," Naruto introduced. "I've never heard of a fox summons before," Jiriya said. "That's because Kurama has never let anyone sign it before," Naruto said. "Whose Kurama," Jiraiya asked confused. In response Naruto pointed at the seal on his stomach. "You mean the Kyuubi," Jiraiya said. "Kyuubi is his title his name is Kurama. All of the tailed beasts have a title and a name like the one tail is the Ichibi but his name is Shukaku. Though the tailed beasts don't like to be called by their title it's just no one ever asks them if they have a name," Naruto explained.

"Oh uh sorry," Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his neck. "So you can talk to him then," Jiraiya asked. "Yea and get this he's actually really nice. He didn't want to attack Konoha the reason he did was because he was being controlled by a masked man with powerful sharingan going by the name of Madara Uchiha," Naruto said. "Hmm I'll have to tell my spy network to keep an ear out for anyone posing as him," Jiraiya thought outloud.

"So anything else you wanted to teach me or was that it," Naruto asked. "Well there was one other thing but it will take awhile to get the hang of it," Jiraiya said. "What's it called," Naruto asked. "It's a powerful jutsu created by the fourth Hokage called the Rasengan," Jiraiya said. Naruto was disappointed that again it was something he already knew. "Sorry Pervy Sage but I already can do that one too," Naruto said and again demonstrated by forming a Rasengan. "Well aren't you an advanced student. How long did it take you to learn it," Jiraiya asked. "Three weeks," Naruto said simply. "That's amazing! It took Minato three years to create it," Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Wow I didn't know it took dad that long to create it," Naruto said. Jiraiya tensed at how he had addressed Minato. "So you know then. No one told me that you knew who he really was," Jiraiya said. "Of course Mom told me when I was seven," Naruto said. "Ok then since you know then I want to get to know you a little better being my students son and all," Jiraiya said. "Fine ask your questions and I'll answer if I feel like it," he said.

"Ok question 1, what is you hobbies," Jiraiya asked. "Training and eating ramen," Naruto said. "Question 2, anyone special or anyone you like," Jiraiya asked suggestively. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Ooh there is someone who is it," Jiraiya pressed. "It's nothing he probably doesn't like me back," Naruto said now with a huge blush. Jiriya was caught off guard by the word "he" but quickly recovered. "So it's a he good for you. Now who is it," he asked. "Promise not to tell him," Naruto requested. "I promise," Jiraiya said. "It's Kiba," Naruto sighed.

"Oh you should ask him out. I saw the way he looked at you and I can tell he really likes you and not in a brotherly way," Jiriya said. "You really think so," Naruto asked still not convinced. "Hey whose the expert on this subject," Jiraiya asked. "You are," Naruto said. "That's right now tomorrow be here at noon because I'm gonna teach you about seals. In the mean time work up the courage to ask him out," Jiraiya ordered. "Ok Pervy Sage I will," Naruto said. "Good now get outta here and think on what you'll say," Jiriya said. "Ok I'll do that," Naruto said then ran off.

An hour later Naruto ran home from where he used to hide to tell Kiba what Jiraiya had said. He ran inside and found Kiba relaxing on the couch. "Hey Kiba how ya doing," Naruto asked. "Great actually. I feel a lot better and congrats on finding someone so strong to teach you," Kiba said. "Thanks. Um... there's something I need to tell you," Naruto said looking nervous. "What is it," Kiba asked. "Can we go out back and talk," Naruto asked. "Sure," Kiba said so they went and sat on the patio.

"So do you remember back after the Wave mission when I was taunting Sasuke about liking Haku and he got me to think if there was anyone that I liked," Naruto began. "Yea I remember," Kiba said. "Well I did think and the only name and face that would come to me was you. I didn't believe it at first but at the chuunin exams when I came to in your arms I realized that I did like you as more then a friend or brother. So I was wondering if maybe you like me back," Naruto finished.

When he heard Naruto's confession his mind shut down for a minute. When it rebooted and processed what Naruto had said he crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "Is that enough of an answer," Kiba asked after he ended the kiss. Naruto nodded not trusting his voice to work right now. "So does this mean we're dating now," Naruto asked when he regained his voice. "If you're okay with it then yes it does. You are now my boyfriend," Kiba declared. Naruto blushed at his forwardness and nodded his acceptance of the title.

"So where do you wanna go for our first date," Kiba asked. "Is Ichiraku Ramen ok," Naruto asked. "Yea it is perfect I know how much you love the stuff," Kiba said. "When do you want to go," Naruto asked. "How about now my treat," Kiba said. "Ok that sounds good I love free food," Naruto said with excitement. They left for the ramen stand discussing tactics to beat Neji.

"I don't know if I can beat him. He was the rookie of the year last year," Naruto said. "Yea well you and Sasuke are this years rookies of the year. Both of you are the one to beat," Kiba reassured. "Thanks Kiba you're a good friend," Naruto said. "Well I hope to be and even better boyfriend," Kiba said. "You're off to a good start," Naruto said. "Is that so," Kiba teased. "Yea it is," Naruto said. "Well thanks Naru you are too," Kiba said using Naruto's old nickname.

They arrived at the ramen stand and took their normal seats at the bar. "Hey you two what will it be today," the owner, Teuchi, asked. "Miso pork ramen please," Naruto ordered. "Same," Kiba said. "Alright coming right up," Teuchi said with a smile. His daughter Ayame brought them their orders with a smile as well. They both dug in when they received their meals. When Naruto finished his first bowl he ordered another one. The whole time they ate they stole quick glances at each other and smiled when they were caught by the other one. They both finished Naruto having eaten four bowls and Kiba having eaten three. They went for a walk around the village after Kiba payed.

"So how was training with Jiraiya," Kiba asked after awhile. "I don't really know we didn't actually do anything. The three things he was going to teach me I already knew," Naruto said. "So is there anything else that he can teach you," Kiba asked. "Yea he said he's gonna teach me fuuinjutsu," Naruto said. "Oh cool that should be really useful," Kiba said. "Yea I bet it will be," Naruto agreed.

"We should head back now it's getting late," Naruto said after two and a half hours of walking. "Ok I think you're right. Plus you have to get up early to go meet Jiraiya," Kiba said. They went back home and went to bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up and got ready in his training outfit. He went downstairs and made a quick breakfast then left to meet Jiraiya. When he got there Jiraiya was waiting for him but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was Zabuza and his student Raven. "Hey what're you two doing here," Naruto asked when he got close enough. "They are here to help you learn kenjutsu," Jiraiya said. "Oh cool so you're going to teach me how to wield a sword," Naruto said. "Yep and you'll spar with Raven who is a master swordsman already. With a lot of hard work we can get you to an expert level swordsman by the end of the month," Zabuza said.

"Thanks for doing this for me guys," Naruto said. "Don't thank me yet. The training you'll be put through will be grueling," Zabuza said with an evil smirk. "Ok Naruto create 1000 clones and send 500 of them to learn kenjutsu and the other 500 to study fuuinjutsu," Jiraiya instructed. Once the clones got to their work Jiraiya told the original to work on his wind nature.

"Why do I have to work on that I'm already good at it," Naruto asked. "Because halfway through the month I'm gonna have you try something that not even your father could achieve," Jiraiya said. "What is that," Naruto asked. "You are going to complete the rasengan by adding your wind chakra to it," Jiraiya said. "Wait so it isn't already complete," Naruto asked. "Nope. Minato always planned to add chakra nature to it but he couldn't figure out how to do it. I think you can though," Jiraiya said. "Now get to work," he barked.

 **Timeskip 1 month**

Today is their last day of training before the final round of the chuunin exams. Nothing of great importance happened over the break except for what happened with Gaara.

 **Flashback 2 weeks**

Naruto had a break today so he decided to pay Lee a visit on a whim. He arrived at the hospital and went to Lee's room. When he got there he heard someone talking on the inside. He cracked the door and saw Gaara standing over Lee. Gaara's sand rose and was about to strike Lee dead when Naruto intervened.

Naruto threw open the door and ran in tackling Gaara in the process. Gaara lost his focus so his sand dropped to the floor. Naruto threw Gaara and himself out of the door and slammed it shut behind them. He placed a barrier seal on the door to prevent Gaara from re-entering.

"Why do you protect him," Gaara snarled at him. "Because he's a friend and friends look out for each other," Naruto said. "Why do you want to kill him so badly," Naruto asked. "To prove my existence. No one ever looked at me growing up and no one wanted to play. The one friend I had, my uncle, tried to assassinate me when I was six. I killed him and everyone who tried to kill me after that. Afterwards people started to notice me out of fear and it proves I'm alive every time I kill," Gaara said. "NO! It only proves that you're a monster like they thought. I could have been like you but someone saved me and showed me the light. You're like me. You have a demon sealed inside of you. I can tell that you don't sleep because of the lines under your eyes," Naruto said.

"The voice doesn't let me sleep. It says if I sleep it will take over my body and not let me have it back," Gaara said. "That's probably due to a faulty seal. Let my master take a look he is a seal master. He can rid you of the voice," Naruto said. "Do you mean it," Gaara asked hopefully showing the little boy he truly still is. Naruto nodded his affirmation. He took Gaara to Jiraiya and explained the situation to him. Jiraiya agreed to take a look and found that it was an awful seal. He fixed it and Gaara was finally free form the voice. He could sleep peacefully now.

"Thank you for what you have done for me. I will repay you with the information that the Sand is working with the Sound in the invasion. You must be ready. I will not help them and I will convince my siblings not to help," Gaara said. "Thank you Gaara for telling us this. We will be ready for them. Also remember no more needless killing," Naruto said. "I know I understand," Gaara said then left.

They went to Sarutobi and told him the news. Now Konoha is on high alert for the rest of the exams.

 **Flashback ends**

With his training Naruto is now adept at fuuinjutsu and an expert swordsman. Zabuza was right the training was grueling. He had a tattoo on his wrist that allowed him to store his katana. His katana was blood red with a fox wrapped around the hilt and a chibi Kurama hanging off the end. The figuine on the end was a gift form Kurama as a joke.

"Ok Naruto we will have to pick up training later. With another month you can reach master level in both fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu," Jiraiya said. "Now go home and get some rest. I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting for you," Jiraiya teased.

Naruto blushed at that. Over the month Naruto and Kiba had gotten the courage to tell everyone that they were dating. The reactions weren't what they expected. Sasuke didn't care, Sakura and Ino went fangirl on them, Hinata looked heartbroken but put on a brave face for them, Shikamaru just gave a "troublesome", Choji congratulated them, and Shino didn't say anything or give any response. All of their family had congratulated them as well with Hana also going fangirl.

"Ok Jiraiya. Hopefully next time we train I'll be a chuunin," Naruto said. "No hopefully needed. With all the that we've taught you it's a definitely," Jiraiya said. "Thank you Pervy Sage," Naruto said. He hugged him then ran off to get ready for tomorrow.

"You know he's jonin ranked skill level now, right," Zabuza said coming up behind Jiraiya. "Yea that's why I said it's a definitely," Jiraiya. "I feel sorry for his opponents," Zabuza said. "Yea so do I," Jiraiya agreed. "Well I'm gonna go do some reasearch. See you at the stadium," Jiraiya said. "Yep I've gotta go get some sleep," Zabuza said. They both left thinking the same thing, _How strong will you get Naruto._

 **A/N: Well there you guys go. I finally got this chapter done for you with three hours of typing. The next update won't be for awhile so please don't be disappointed. I'll be busy helping my aunt move tomorrow then setting our pool up this weekend so no time to write. You can maybe expect the next one some time next week or so I hope. After next week updates will be far and few though because Marching band practice starts then. So until next time, whenever that may be, cya.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Invasion

Chapter 11: The Invasion

 **A/N: Well I manage to get this one done as fast as I could so here it is. This one's length I am super happy with because it really flowed and turned into the longest chapter yet. I'm still not very good at fight scenes but I am trying to make them better. So enjoy the chapter fave, follow, and review to let me know if you like it. Enjoy!**

The day had arrived for the contestants to meet at the arena. Naruto had to sprint there because he woke up late. He arrived in the nick of time. When he got to the stadium they had just called the contestants to the center of the arena. He went and stood next to Gaara giving him a hand shake. "Hey Gaara feeling better know," Naruto greeted. "Yes I am feeling a lot better since that day. I convinced my siblings not to go through with the plan," Gaara said whispering the last part.

"Good when the time comes the Leaf will have your back if you need it," Naruto promised. "Thank you Naruto for all that you have done," Gaara thanked. "Well us jinchuuriki have to stick together," Naruto said. "Ok you guys this round of the chuunin exams will be just like the preliminary round with one exception. There are no rules so yes, even killing is permitted. However, I reserve the right to stop the fight if I feel it is rightfully over. Also there is a little change in the lineup. The visiting Kazekage demanded to see Naruto and Neji fight first and the feudal lords agreed so their match is first. Everyone else make your way to the waiting balcony," the proctor, Genma, instructed.

Everyone else left leaving Neji and Naruto alone in the ring. "Ever since I was chosen as your opponent you were destined to lose," Neji stated matter-of-factly. "Wow you really don't know who you're dealing with. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka the future Hokage and son of Minato Namikaze the fourth destiny says I'm gonna lose then I'll just have to say fuck destiny and prove it wrong," Naruto said. "Ha do you really think that you can be Hokage," Neji laughed. "You tell me," Naruto said already behind him sending a kick at his head. _He's fast,_ Neji thought then jumped out of the way. "Don't think it will be that easy," Neji said. "Same to you," Naruto said. Naruto formed three shadow clones and sent them to test how strong Neji is. The clones sent a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Neji blocked every one of them.

The original Naruto took out kunai and threw them at Neji who again blocked. "Come on you can do better then that. Actually fight back," Naruto shouted irritated. "As you wish," Neji said with a smirk. He sent one palm strike at each of the clones dispersing them. "Why do you hat Hinata so much that you try to kill her," Naruto asked all of the sudden. "Because of this," Neji said then took off his headband. "Oh the caged bird cursed seal. That would be pretty easy to remove if you let me," Naruto said. Neji faltered at the offer. _Could he really remove it,_ Neji pondered. "What do you want in return," Neji asked suspiciously. "Nothing but your friendship. I know what it is like to be kept down in a cage. Luckily my adoptive mother came along and freed me and now I want to help free anyone else that is in a similar situation," Naruto promised. Neji teared up thinking he could be free.

"Also please let up on Hinata. It isn't her fault that you were born into the branch family and she wasn't," Naruto asked. Neji nodded agreeing to his terms. "Now let's continue our fight and I'm sorry in advance because this will hurt a lot," Naruto said. He formed a Rasengan and ran at Neji. When he reached him Neji started to release chakra from every point then spun it around to create a shield of chakra out side of his body. Chakra met chakra and there was an explosion so both went flying. They created craters where they landed. Naruto got up easily having already been healed by Kurama. Neji, however, was unconscious and showed no signs of waking up any time soon. The medics came and took him to the infirmary and Naruto followed to remove the seal.

He walked up to Neji and drew symbols all over his body. He put his left hand on the curse seal and his right hand in a one handed ram seal. "Cursed seal removal: Release!" Naruto shouted. The seal glowed green then started to break apart and receded into a scroll that Naruto had placed near his head. When the process was complete he turned around to walk out only to be met by the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga. "You removed the curse seal," Hiashi said. "Yea so what," Naruto said defiantly. "Thank you," Hiashi said then pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto was surpised by this.

"You're not mad," Naruto asked confused. "No I am not mad. I hate that damn mark and wish I could abolish it," Hiashi said. "Well why don't you," Naruto asked. "Because the elders of my clan would out vote me on the matter," Hiashi sighed dejectedly. "Well when I'm Hokage I vow to outlaw that mark and force them to remove it from everyone," Naruto declared. "Believe it," he added. "Thank you," Hiashi said again. "No problem. Tell him I said get well and I'm sorry when he wakes up," Naruto said motioning towards Neji. "I will," Hiashi promised. Naruto nodded then left to watch the next match.

He arrived to find that Shikamaru and Temari had already begun. Temari was behind a self drawn line that was Shikamaru's limit with the shadow. Naruto studied the field then spotted the kunai and parachute over head. _Oh I see that's clever. The shadow from the kunai will extend his range over 90% of the arena. She's already lost,_ Naruto thought. Sure enough a few minutes later Temari was cuaght in Shikamaru's shadow possession.

He walked towards her, forcing her to walk towards him, and they met in the middle. Shikamaru raised his hand and the whole crowd went quiet. "Ah to hell with it I forfeit. I used too much chakra on the jutsu. In truth I have about another 10 seconds worth," he called and sure enough 10 seconds later Temari was free. He walked back to the stands and spotted Naruto there now. He went and stood next to him and looked at the girl he had met during the prelims. She came over and stood next to him. "Hey hot stuff wanna go on a date some time," Raven asked. "Troublesome. Fine how about a picnic and cloud gazing," he suggested knowing it was futile to argue. "Sure sounds lazy and fun. My kinda date," she said.

Next to go down was Drew and Shino. "Bug user right? This will be easy," Drew said. "Don't be so sure," Shino said. They circled each other and waited for the other to make the first move. Shino went first by sending a mini swarm of bugs towards Drew. They all, like Kankuro's puppets, burst into flame. "Ha forget about that ability," Drew taunted. Another swarm came up behind him and swarmed him sucking out half of his chakra.

"Just as I thought. After using that justu it turns off and has to cool down" Shino stated. _Damn he figured it out,_ Drew thought. "Ok you got me. But I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeves," Drew said. He slipped into a taijutsu stance and prepared to attack. Shino was preparing a defence for the inevitable strike but it never came.

He looked over and saw Drew on the ground unconscious. _Huh I guess he didn't realize my bugs were still draining his chakra,_ Shino thought. "Winner is Shino Aburame. We will have Sasuke vs Gaara then Shino will fight Raven to give hime some time to rest," Genma said.

Gaara came down and Shino went back up. They waited for five minutes until Sasuke and Kakashi body flickered into the arena. "Sorry are we late," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "No you are just in time," Genma said. "Good if we were late I'd never hear the end of it," Kakashi said then body flickered to the stands next to Kiba. "How did Naruto do," Kakashi asked. "He did great. Took Neji down in like five minutes," Kiba said. "Good who did he find to teach him," Kakashi asked. "His godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin," Kiba said with a smirk. Kakashi paled and said, "Sasuke doesn't stand a chance if they fight." "Yea pretty much," Kiba said.

"So I heard a rumor form Sasuke about you two dating. Is it true," Kakashi asked with a wink. "Oh yeah we forgot to tell you. Yes me and Naruto are dating now," Kiba said. "Well good for you two," Kakashi said. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Kiba said.

 **With Gaara and Sasuke in the arena**

"You are a friend of Naruto's right," Gaara asked. "Yea so what," Sasuke said. "Ok I will not harm you too badly then," Gaara said. "Wait what? What happened to you being murderous," Sasuke asked confused. "Naruto happened. He fixed my seal and gave me peace. He showed me the light. He is a truly good person," Gaara explained. "Yea so he is. He did the same for me. He showed me how to be a good human being. Someday he will surpass everybody and he will be Hokage," Sasuke said. "Yes I agree he will. I look forward to working with him because from now on I intend to become Kazekage," Gaara said.

"Alright so enough talking let's begin the fight," Sasuke said. Just then feathers started to rain down from the sky. "Sasuke it induces sleep via genjutsu. Release it to stay awake. They are making their move," Gaara said. "Kai!" Sasuke shouted then they both went to fight the Sound and Sand shinobi that was revealing themselves in the crowd. All of the civilians that really weren't shinobi fell asleep. All at once hundreds of cries of "Kai" rang out in the stands. The invasion really had begun.

 **With the Kages**

"Kazekage-san, why would you ally with Orochimaru? He's a snake that will stab you in the back the first chance he gets," Sarutobi said. "Oh what a nice way to of describing me," the 'Kazekage' said. He threw off the robe and took off a face mask. In his place stood a man with a purple rope belt around his waist and purple eye liner around his eyes.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi growled. "The brat failed to kill you like I ordered her to so I will have to do it myself," Orochimaru said. "Oh you mean your daughter Raven. Yes instead of killing me she told me all bout your plans to destroy Konoha. You won't get away with it. Some of the strongest ninja alive are here to protect us. Including your old friend Jiraiya. Also the son of the fourth Hokage who trained with Jiraiya and is incredibly strong for his age and his friends. All of who are very powerful despite the age," Sarutobi declared. "Ha don't' make me laugh. You honestly think a couple of kids can stop what is about to happen. Please you must have gone senile old man," Orochimaru said.

Then Sarutobi started to laugh like a great joke had been told. "Why are you laughing? Is this how you face death," Orochimaru asked. Sarutobi's only response was to point behind him. Orochimaru turned around to be clawed in the face by Kuromaru, Tsume's dog, and in the stomach by Zorro. "Agh!" Orchochimaru yelled clutching his wounds. "How dare you, you insolent mutts," he screamed. "Back away from the old man. He is precious to my master and I will protect him from the likes of you," Zorro growled. Orochimaru summoned a medium size sanke to fight them. "Please didn't you learn last time that snakes are no match for foxes. Kuromaru you handle Orochimaru and I'll take the snake," Zorrow said. Kuromaru nodded and turned to take on Orochimaru but found him to be gone. "Damn I was looking forward to shredding him," Kuromaru swore.

"Kuromaru go tell Tsume to find Raven. She betrayed Orochimaru and he will want revenge," Sarutobi ordered. "Okay I'll get on that," Kuromaru said then left. "Zorro if you're done with the snake go find Naruto and tell him to summon a huge a fox. Orochimaru is going to bust down the east wall with three giant snakes. He needs to be stopped," Sarutobi ordered. "Right we'll have that taken care of right away," Zorro said then left as well.

He found Naruto battling a couple of sound ninja that were posed as civilians. He dispatched them quickly and turned to find Zorro there. "Zorro is jiji ok," he asked worriedly. "Yes but we have an assignment. Orochimaru is going to have three giant snakes break through the east wall and wreak havoc. He wants you to stop them," Zorro said. "Alright I'm on it. You'll have to go back though. I'll call later so you can help," Naruto said. Zorro went back to his world and Naruto took off towards the break in point.

He arrived to and told the guards what was about to happen they took off to help at the arena trusting Naruto to handle this. Naruto decided the only fox strong enough to take on three giant snakes at once would be Kurama. _Ok Kurama get ready to come out and help. We have a village to save,_ Naruto thought. He bit his thumb and ran through the necessary hand signs. When he finished he slammed his hand on the ground and called out, "Summoning jutsu boss summons: Kurama!" A big poof of smoke could be seen clear into the village and when it cleared there stood the Kyuubi and everyone started to panic.

In the distance another large poof of smoke was seen and out came three large snakes. "Sorry guys but you aren't allowed in the village. Me and Kurama here were sent to stop you to your great unluck," Naruto said. "Do you honestly think that you alone can stop all of us," their leader said. "Of course I do. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka future Hokage. I trained under the legendary Jiraiya the toad sage. I am the son of the fourth Hokage. So now let me ask you something. Do you honestly think that you can last against me," Naruto declared. "I'll give you this one chance to surrender before we take you down," he added. Over half of them did surrender leaving only a hundred people to fight.

Naruto created one clone for each of the hundred left and let Kurama handle the snakes. Naruto leapt towards the leader and stood facing him. "So is everything you said true," the leader asked. "Yes it is and now I will stop you," Naruto said. "Ha you're only what like thirteen you can't possibly be that strong," the leader said. "Wanna bet," Naruto challenged. "Sure the winner lives," he said then drew his sword. "Oh so it's sword play you want. I gotta warn you with a sword you will die," Naruto said. "What are you talking about you don't even have one," the leader said. Naruto channeled chakra into his tattoo and the seal activated to release his sword into his hand. "W-where d-did t-that c-come f-from," the leader stuttered out. "A seal that I have on my wrist," Naruto said.

He swung his sword at the leader who just barely blocked it with his own sword. "You're not that good with a sword are you," Naruto taunted. "Shut up I am the best with a sword," the leader yelled. "No you are not. Zabuza Momochi, my kenjutsu teacher, is 1,000 times better then you," Naruto said. "You'll pay for that insult," the leader said. "Don't make claims you can't follow up on," Naruto said suddenly behind him. Naruto cut off the leaders head in one swing and the fight was over.

"Your leader is dead! Lay down your arms and surrender. Your invasion has failed," Naruto yelled to the 20 people still fighting. They all complied and surrendered. Kurama finished off the snakes and vanished back to Naruto's mindscape. "Clones take these guys into town as P.O.W's," Naruto commanded.

Naruto ran back to the arena to find Tsume and Raven fighting Orochimaru. They were winning but just barely. Raven was holding the legendary sword that she carried and was emitting trace amounts of red chakra. _No way. I know this kind of chakra. This is demon chakra,_ Naruto thought. **"Kit this is the chakra of the Sanbi. His name is Isobu,"** Kurama informed him. "Ok thanks Kurama," Naruto said back. He jumped into the fray with his own sword, Shi no Kitsune, drawn at the ready. "Hello son nice of you to join us," Tsume said. "Hey sorry I'm late I had some snakes to deal with," Naruto said. "So you are like me huh. We jinchuuriki have to stick together," Naruto said to Raven. "What are you talking about," Raven asked feigning confusion. "Kurama and I can sense the Sanbi's chakra coming off of you. Kurama is the nine-tails," Naruto said.

"Oh I didn't expect to meet another demon container. Orochimaru sealed him in me and I hate him for it," Raven said. "Sorry to hear that and the red head, Gaara, is one also," Naruto said. "If you guys are done talking could we finish taking this snake down," Tsume said. "Ok Mom let's do this," Naruto said. He created four shadow clones to aid in the ultimate attack that he is still learning. "Ok guys run. This jutsu is a bit unstable and has a possibility to kill me. It's only for absolute last resorts like this," Naruto said. Three of the clones went to distract Orochimaru while Naruto formed a Rasengan. Once it was formed the other clone started to pump wind chakra into it and blades started to form around it. A sound resounded off of it that sounded like kunais scraping against one another.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken," Naruto called while Orochimaru was distracted. He ran at him and hit him in the back with his new jutsu and Orochimaru went flying. He was encased in a ball of blue chakra and a scream could be heard on the inside. When the ball dispersed Orochimaru was suspended in mid-air with little blue lines flying into his body from all over. The lines stopped and Orochimaru fell into the new giant crater. Orochimaru was dead and now only the insignificant ones remain.

Three hours later the fihgting had stopped and the village was quiet once more. The only place to sustain any damage was the arena thanks to everyone's efforts. Sarutobi had called for a village meeting in the center of the village and stood there waiting for everyone. "Citizens I have called you here to make an announcement. First off the prisoners from the Sand will be allowed to go home and I regret to inform them that their Kazekage has been found long dead. Secondly I hereby formerly resign as Hokage and name my student, Tsunade Senju, as the Godaime Hokage. The moment the party that I am about to send gets back I will step down and she will take over. Lastly I would like to announce the following Genin have been promoted to Chuunin. Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka for protecting the village and showing great skills in the exams. Congratulations both of you and please come to my office to receive your vests," Sarutobi said then walked inside.

The village applauded him for having kept the job this long. Both Shikamaru and Naruto arrived in Sarutobi's office a few minutes later and was given a chuunin vest. "Shikamaru you are dismissed. Naruto I have your first mission as chuunin so stay here," Sarutobi said. "What is it jiji," Naruto asked. "I am tasking you with retrieving Tsunade. You may choose two genin to be your team on this mission," Sarutobi said. "Ok I choose Raven and Kiba. I have a feeling that they will be a great asset on this one," Naruto decided. "Very well they are your squad. You guys leave tomorrow at noon. Also Jiraiya will be accompanying you to observe how you do," Sarutobi said. "Ok thank you Hokage-sama," Naruto said with a new found respect. "Dismissed," Sarutobi said.

Naruto left back to the Inuzuka compound and he created a shadow clone to tell Raven about the mission once he got there. He walked in to applause from his family about making chuunin. Kiba tackled him in a hug and congratulated him. "Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without you," Naruto said. "Don't sweat it. What else is family for," Tsume said. "Oh by the way Kiba, jiji gave me a mission as a chuunin and you are on my team," Naruto said. "Cool what are we doing," Kiba asked. "We are the team assigned to bring back Tsunade and we leave at noon tomorrow," Naruto said. Kiba nodded and the party began.

They celebrated for an hour before the boys decided to go to bed. They showered together and decided to sleep in the same bed tonight to get up at the same time and get ready tomorrow. Kiba fell asleep instantly but Naruto lay awake pondering how the mission will go. He put his arm around Kiba then pulled him close and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for them all.

 **A/N: Well there you guys go another chapter done. This was the longest by far right now and I hope they only get longer from here on out but we'll see. Next chapter you will get some more back ground info on Raven and tell me who was shocked by her parentage. Just wait more will come that will be shocking. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until next time cya.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Godaime Hokage

Chapter 12: The Godaime Hokage

 **A/N: Ok guys I'm back with the new installment of Naruto's Saviors. I know some of you don't follow me as an author, which is ok I don't expect you to, or you don't check my page but I wanted to let you guys know that I have a new story up. This one deals with Naruto growing up in Anbu and eventually becoming a sensei. Yes this one is also the same pairing though it will narukiba instead of Kibanaru like this one. I urge you to check it out if it sounds interesting. Also little warning this will have a sorta half lemon no sex yet but hand and mouth. So no more of me enjoy the chapter!**

They woke up the next day and got ready for their mission. They arrived first at the gates an hour early. Naruto didn't want to be like Kakashi and waited for the other two to arrive. Raven was next to get there right on time and Jiraiya arrived ten minutes later. "Ok guys as you know I'm the squad leader and we are retrieving Tsunade for the position of Hokage. Jiraiya do you have anything of hers that Akamaru may be able to use to track her," Naruto asked.

"Uh yea I've... uh kinda got a pair of her underwear," Jiraiya said. "Ok I don't even want to know why just give them to Akamaru so he can track. I'm sure you carry them everywhere you go," Naruto said. Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and unsealed them. He gave them to Naruto who in turn let Akamaru smell them to catch her scent. Akamaru barked and Kiba translated to say that he got the scent and she wasn't far away either. "Good so the formation will be Akamaru in front to track, Kiba behind him to translate, then me in the middle to give orders and possibly defend if we are attacked, Raven behind me for defense from the back, and Jiraiya in the back to observe only. Everyone got it," Naruto ordered.

They all gave the affirmative and they headed out. "Hey Naruto who do you think will attack us," Raven asked. "Well I've got major enemies in Iwa since my parentage is common knowledge, you betrayed Orochimaru so any die hard loyals to him left will want revenge, we are jinchuuriki so the Akatsuki might, I'm dating Kiba which means they might attack him to get to me, and finally Jiraiya's been around awhile gaining many enemies though most are the angry women who catch him. So any of those could happen," Naruto explained. "Oh good point," Raven said.

"Hey brat watch it," Jiraiya said. "Do you deny the truth in it," Naruto smirked. Jiraiya just harumphed and remained silent. The eventually ended up in the gambling central for the whole country about a whole day's walk for them. Akamaru said that she was in this city so they went and found a hotel. Naruto and Kiba shared a room and Raven got her own while Jiraiya disappeared. They set up shop to look for Tsunade because Akamaru couldn't pick out her individual scent from the rest of the city.

They went to have dinner and ended up in a place that has a bar. They ordered their food and when it come they were about to eat when lady luck decided to shine on them. In walked a blonde woman in a green coat with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was well endowed in the chest and looked to be late twenties to early thirties. Naruto noticed her and took out the picture of Tsunade Jiraiya had given him before he disappeared. This was indeed the legendary slug princess Tsunade.

"Guys look who Tsunade just walked in," Naruto pointed out. "Damn that was easy," Kiba said. "Yea but we still have to convince her to come with us," Naruto said. "I can do that easily," Raven said. "How so," Naruto asked. "I'm her daughter. She gave me to my father after I was born because she couldn't handle looking after a kid since her brother, Nawaki, died," Raven said. "Ok then that I can use but I have a plan. I'm going to make a bet. If she wins I tell her about you and if I win she comes back. It will be a spar and I know that I will win," Naruto said.

"Are you sure you can take her," Kiba asked worriedly. "Yes I can go toe to toe with Jiraiya in a spar and if you remember I beat Orochimaru twice," Naruto said. "Ok but be careful," Kiba said. "Aren't I always," Naruto said. "No," Kiba said. "Shut up," Naruto shouted. "Make me," Kiba taunted. "Fine," Naruto said then kissed him effectively shutting him up. "Eww stop you guys and get on with the plan," Raven said teasingly. "Hey who's the leader here and don't pretend you don't wish Shikamaru was here doing this with you," Naruto teased back. "Whatever," Raven said blushing.

Naruto got up and walked over to Tsunade's table. "Hi," he said when he got there. "Go away not interested," Tsunade said. "Oh I thought you never turn down a bet," Naruto said. "A bet huh. I thought you were going to ask me on a date like most people do," Tsunade said intrigued. "Ha! I wouldn't go on a date with you even if you payed me," Naruto laughed. "Yea and why is that," Tsunade growled now with a tick mark. "I'm gay and my boyfriend is over there," Naruto said pointing to Kiba.

"Oh. So what's the bet that you were talking about," Tsunade asked calming down. "Well you have a reputation as a strong ninja and I was wondering if you could beat me in a spar," Naruto said. "Ha fine what's the stakes," Tsunade asked thinking that this would be easy. "If I win you come back to the leaf village with us. If you win I'll tell you about your daughter," Naruto said. At the mention of her daughter Tsunade tensed up. She had never forgotten about her and had even searched many times for her to no avail.

"What do you know about her," Tsunade asked pleadingly. "I'll tell you if you beat me," Naruto said. "Fine but you will lose. i'm so sure I'll place this neckalce that belonged to the first Hokage on it," Tsunade said confidently. "Well be prepared to lose it," Naruto said walking out with her to spar in the street. "What makes you so sure," Tsunade asked. "What makes me sure is the fact that I've fought Jiraiya in a spar and won. Also I killed Orochimaru when he invaded the leaf," Naruto said. _This kid killed Orochimaru! There is no way that's true,_ Tsunade thought.

"Why should I believe you," Tsunade asked skeptically. "Jiraiya is here doing 'research' so ask him your self," Naruto said. "Fine I will. Now since you know my name tell me yours," Tsunade asked. "Finally you aask. Well my birth name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but after I was adopted it changed to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-Inuzuka though I normally leave out the Namikaze part since it makes people stare," Naruto said. The look on Tsunade's face priceless. She was completely shocked by his name. "That would make you Minato's son then correct," she asked. "Yep I'm the fourth Hokage's kid," Naruto confirmed.

"So are we gonna fight or are you just gonna surrender," Naruto asked. In response Tsunade launched forward hoping to end this with one hit. Naruto dodged with a burst of his inhuman speed. He unsealed his katana and hit her with the hilt in a bundle of nerves in her back effectively paralyzing her temporarily. "You know if this was life and death you'd be dead now," Naruto mocked. She growled in response and forced her chakra to unparalyze her.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy did you," she said. "Nope but I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this because we need you but half power should be fine," Naruto said. He used another burst of his speed to get behind her again and hit her in the back with a slow swirling Rasengan. She was knocked out cold from being thrown a few feet and Naruto retrieved her necklace that was now his.

He waited for her to wake up and after 10 minutes she finally did. "Well seeing as you lost this is mine and you have to come with us," Naruto said holding the necklace. "Fine but please will you still tell me about my daughter. I need to find her," Tsunade pleaded. "Of course I was always gonna tell ya just wanted to see ya work for it," Naruto laughed. "Raven come on out now," he called when he finished laughing. Raven came out and stood next to him and helped Tsunade stand. "Hi mom. Nice to finally meet you," Raven said. Tsunade was speechless and pulled her into a vice like grip of a hug. "I am so sorry for not looking after you please forgive me," Tsunade bawled. "It's ok I understand. You were still working through some mental trauma but it isn't too late," Raven said returning the hug.

"So Tsunade you coming with," Naruto asked. "Well I haven't got a choice. You won the bet and I'm sure that Raven would go with you so yes I'm going I just need to go back to my hotel to gather my things and grab Shizune," Tsunade said. "Whose Shizune," Naruto asked. "She's my apprentice," Tsunade said. "Oh ok well meet us by the main gate in 20 minutes. I want to be back in Konoha as soon as possible. The Akatsuki could show up at any time and I'm sure they wouldn't pass up one jinchuuriki let alone two together," Naruto said. "Two? Whose the other one," Tsunade asked. "I am. Orochimaru sealed the Sanbi in me at a young age," Raven said. "I will kill that snake bastard," Tsunade growled out. "Um sorry but I already beat you to it remember," Naruto said. "Oh yea I forgot but I still don't believe you," Tsunade said. "It's true I was there and it was awesome. Naruto is so powerful," Raven said. "Ok fine I believe you," Tsunade said. "Finally," Naruto said. Tsunade left after that to get her stuff. Naruto created two clones to get the other two members to meet them at the gate.

Twenty minutes later their party headed out for Konoha. After five minutes of walking the same lady luck decided to kick them in the ass because three men in black cloaks with red clouds on them came over the next hill and spotted them. They zeroed in on Raven and Naruto in particular. _Kurama get ready this one will be tough,_ Naruto thought. "Unless you turn around and forget you saw us this will end badly for you. Right now you are dealing with two Sannin, two jinchuuriki, and a very protective boyfriend over me. So unless you want to die run," Naruto warned.

The one on the left that looked like sharks and was blue laughed. "Ha do you really think you scare us. All three of us are S-rank missing nin. Even my apprentice Aizakku here," he said pointing to the one trailing behind. "Well you are easy to beat with all of us, Kisame Hoshigake. Itachi Uchiha I'm not convinced you're really evil so I plan to look into that. Finally your apprentice looks like he's seen a ghost so all in all you could bet Tsunade on the outcome and she'd probably win for once," Naruto summed up. Tsunade made an indignant noise but remained silent.

"Well we have orders to capture you so we will," Kisame said. "Fine if you are so eager to meet Kurama then be my guest. Guys get back you know what's about to happen," Naruto commanded. "Wait what's gonna happen," Tsunade and Shizune asked confused. "Just get back and you'll see," Naruto said with a smirk. They did as asked and Naruto performed the summoning jutsu and now stood atop Kurama's head. **"Kit you called? What do ya need,"** Kurama rumbled obviously a little pissed. "Well these fine gentlemen wanted to meet you and I just couldn't say no. Also they want to separate us," Naruto said. **"OH HELL NO! I will eviscerate any who dares to try,"** Kurama yelled causing a slight earthquake.

"You see guys I told you he wouldn't be happy," Naruto called sarcastically. He looked down to find the three members of the Akatsuki had fled. **"That's right run at the sight of the mighty Kyuubi,"** Kurama laughed. "Thanks Kurama I think you got the point across," Naruto said. **"I better have otherwise i will eviscerate them,"** Kurama snarled. "I know you will. I'll call if I need you again," Naruto said then released the jutsu.

"Wow you seem to be on pretty good terms with it," Tsunade said. Naruto's anger flared at his friend being called an 'it' and his killer intent leaked out of his body scaring everyone present. **"Don't call my friend an it again. This is your only warning,"** Naruto snarled out like a demon further instilling fear. He turned and walked off towards the village.

 **Timeskip one day**

After the run in with the Akatsuki it had gotten late and they decided to set up camp. Naruto and Kiba obviously shared a tent and the rest had their own. They laid there Kiba consoling Naruto form his anger earlier until things started to get heated. Before they knew what was happening their shirts were off and their hands were roaming each other's torso. Kiba tweaked Naruto's nipple a little bit and latched on his neck sucking intent to leave a hickey. He was successful in his quest to leave a mark but Naruto decided to leave one of his own by biting Kiba just under the collar bone.

Naruto's hands started to travel south and ended on Kiba's growing erection and started to rub him through his pants. Kiba mimicked his action and now they were both groping each other through their clothes. Naruto made the first move by unbuttoning and unzipping Kiba's pants and pulling them down. He started to rub his boyfriend again now able to get to it better and play with the tip through his pants. Kiba felt like he was in heaven. He never had anyone do this with him before being only thirteen but he was glad that the first would be with Naruto.

Naruto eventually got tired of having the offending boxers in the way and tugged on them to remove them. Kiba lifted his hips to allow him better access to get them off. When they were off he flung them at the tent wall where they lay forgotten. Naruto hesitantly grabbed Kiba's roughly 6 and a half inch cock and started to stroke him. He started slowly but evenly got faster and more bold. He got tired of just jerking him and decided he wanted to taste it so he lowered his head to the tip and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

In an instant Naruto decided he liked the taste of it. It was salty yet somehow profoundly Kiba. He swirled his tongue on the tip and played around with it giving a suck here or there. Eventually he started to move and went about halfway down before his gag reflex kicked in and he came up back to the tip. He tried again and found each time he could go just a little further. So far what he couldn't swallow he stroked at the same time. After a few minutes he finally managed to get the base of Kiba's cock and felt his barest of pubes tickle his nose. "Oh God Naruto! Please don't stop so good," Kiba moaned.

Naruto hummed his acknowledgement and Kiba went wild with the sensation it sent. He bucked his hips upward into Naruto's throat who spluttered to get back under control. He started to bob his head up and down on Kiba's cock going to the bottom each time and eventually Kiba cried out, "OH shit Naruto its coming!" With that Kiba came in Naruto's mouth which Naruto drank every bit he could. When he was done drinking the rest of Kiba's release he let his now limp dick go with a pop.

"Oh my god Naruto! That was amazing! How did you know to do that," Kiba asked incredulous. "I don't it just felt right," Naruto said. "Ok well it's your turn now," Kiba said seductively. "Oh you don't have to," Naruto said. "I know I don't have to. I want to now lay back," Kiba commanded. Naruto did and Kiba did something incredibly sexy. Instead of unzipping his pants normally Kiba used his teeth. He pulled Naruto's pants and boxers down at the same time and marveled at the sight before him.

There stood Naruto's fully erect roughly 7 and a half inch cock thanks to Kurama. "Damn Naruto you're packing some serious firepower down here," Kiba praised. "Really? You think so," Naruto asked nervously. "Yea I do," Kiba said. He tried to copy Naruto as best he could. He started with a medium speed stroke then gradually increased speed until his hand was practically ripping up and down Naruto's length. He continued like this for a while steadily pumping the blonde's cock until he couldn't stand it any longer and had to have a taste.

He put his lips on the tip and agonizingly slowly drew it in. Naruto was a moaning mess loving every second of the attention he was getting. Kiba licked from the tip all the way to the base. _Hmm. Salty with a strange lingering feel of Ramen. Yep definitely Naruto and I kinda like it,_ Kiba thought. He went as far as he could which was about three inches till he had to stop and pull back using his right hand to stroke the rest of the length and his left to fondle his balls. "OH GOD! You're so amazing Kiba. Ugh I'm close," Naruto moaned. This only encouraged Kiba to suck harder and a few minutes later Naruto came with a loud cry of "KIBA!"

Kiba took in all the seed he could, which was a lot more then his he was sure, and let the rest dribble out where he could lick it up later. "Oh my god. I can't believe it was that good," Naruto said. "I know we should definitely do this more often," Kiba said. "Heh maybe next time we could go a little further," Naruto said with a devious smirk. "Mmm definitely," Kiba said. They both covered up in the covers holding each other tight and fell asleep.

The next day the whole little camp got up and tore down but kept eyeing the two lovers out of the corner of their eyes. Jiraiya had even taken notes to possibly expand his clientele a little. Shizune and Tsunade both had the trace of nosebleeds because they were secretly yaoi fangirls.

They left camp and made their way back home to the village at about noon. They all still had to give the report to Sarutobi so they went to his office to fill him in. They arrived in a few minutes and went though he was in the middle of a conversation with his advisors. "We need to lock down the jinchuurikis for the sake of the village," the female, Koharu, urged. "Yes we must have them here at all times to protect us," the male, Homura, agreed. "No. End of discussion now get out of my office," Sarutobi refused flatly. "No let them stay for a few more minutes then they will definitely leave. I am the new Hokage after all," Tsunade said shocking Naruto and them since they hadn't told them yet. "Hey how did ya know we hadn't said anything yet," Kiba said.

"Yea you probably forgot because you were so caught up in your night time activities. Anyway it was kinda obvious why else would he send someone as powerful as Naruto to get me," Tsunade said making Kiba and Naruto blush and grab Kiba's hand. "Ok fine but did you hear what they said," Sarutobi asked. "Yes I did and I have the perfect revenge. Now give me the hat and get outta my new chair," Tsunade said. She took her new hat and seat and then made her first order as Hokage.

"My first act as Godaime Hokage is to say you two are fired as the Hokage advisors and so is Danzo. The new and only advisor is Sarutobi since he knows whats best. Maybe that will teach you to stay away from my daughter Raven," Tsunade said. When they learned the parentage of the person they just tried to lock up they ran for it to get the ring leader Danzo.

"You know they'll be back right," Sarutobi said. "Yea I know but hopefully not until tomorrow. Thanks for taking the position as advisor you get to relax and help out when needed that should suit you well," Tsunade said. "I think it will too," Sarutobi said. For now everyone had a triumphant smile on their face. They finished their report and left but Naruto had an uneasy feeling like something bad was about to happen though he didn't know what it was.

 **A/N: Well another chapter done and gone. Took me a bit to write this chapter but there it is. So tell me how did I do with the lemon. For me it was the best thing to write so far and I'm happy with it. For those of you who are reading both of my stories this and Anbu Codename: Kitsune I want to let you know that chapter 2 will be up tomorrow it's written but it's really late I'm tired and I have to be up in twelve hours for practice so I won't type it tonight. Sorry you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Lastly who thinks they know what is going to happen next if you think you know review or pm me and I'll tell if you got it or not. The next one is good I'll tell ya that. Also if you have a wattpad account I highly suggest getting on and looking up my friend Raven Gosney. She started her first fanfic this weekend and its pretty good so go check it out. I helped her get started and she's taken off from there. That's all I gotta say so have fun go read something else or not and until next time cya.**


	13. Chapter 13: Civil War

Chapter 13: Civil War

 **A/N: Well I'm back guys! I got the new chapter for this done real quick. Now I can't believe not one person guessed what was gonna happen this chapter. No one even attempted except for my friends that are reading it but I'm guessing you can guess now based on the title. So this is by far my favorite chapter so far for one reason the lemon in this one is off the charts hot for me so if you don't like reading about Naruto and Kiba going all the way I suggest leaving now. For those that read both of my stories I'm working on chapter 3 for Anbu now and it will be up asap. So no more from me enjoy!**

Naruto was awoken the next morning by a knock on the door. "Boys it's time to get up. Tsunade sent a message for you and she wants you in her officein an hour," Tsume called through the door. "Ok mom we'll be right out," Naruto yelled back. Naruto shoved Kiba awake since he's a heavy sleeper. Kiba sat up and yawned while stretching. "What do ya want? That was a sexy dream you woke me from," Kiba mumbled.

"Tsunade wants to see us in her office," Naruto informed him. "Ok so we have to get up and shower right," Kiba said getting an idea. "Yea," Naruto said. "Well we are showering together. How am I supposed to keep my hands off of your sexiness," Kiba said. "Who said anything about keeping your hands off? If you do I'll be mighty disappointed," Naruto said seductively. They raced to the shower and locked the door behind them.

They started to undress each other and Kiba turned the water on. They got in and immediately Naruto had Kiba pinned kissing him vigorously. Naruto licked Kiba's lower lip asking for permission to enter and was granted it. Naruto started to trace every bump and curvein his mouth but then Kiba's tongue started to fight back. In the end Kiba won and traced Naruto's mouth with the same intensity. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Kiba exploring his mouth and sucked on his tongue.

While they were kissing both of their members started to harden and were now poking the other in the thighs. Kiba's arms encircled Naruto and started to slowly head south until they stopped on Naruto's ass. He gave a light squeeze then stealthily slipped his right index finger into Naruto's virgin hole. "Ohhhh," Naruto moaned in ecstasy loving the feeling of Kiba's finger.

He winced slightly when Kiba slipped in a second finger and started a scissoring motion. Kiba deepened the kiss to distract Naruto from the pain. Naruto broke the kiss and asked, "Where did you learn to do this?" "Kakashi-sensei gave me a few tips when he found out we were together," Kiba explained. "Oh. Well they definitely work," Naruto said with a smile. KIba put in a third finger and was moving them around when Naruto shouted. "KIBA! There! Hit that spot again!" Naruto shouted. Kiba obliged and Naruto shuddered at the feeling it gave him.

Kiba withdrew his finger, which made Naruto whimper, and turned him around. "Are you ready," Kiba whispered into his ear. "Yeah. I love you Kiba," Naruto said. Kiba teared a little and said, "I love you too, Naru." He positioned his head at Naruto's entrance and slowly started to push in. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Kiba filling him and felt his already hard erection intensify.

Kiba got all the way inside and gave Naruto some time to adjust to the size. Eventually Naruto growled out, "Move," and Kiba didn't need to be told twice. He drew out till only his tip was still in then rammed back in at high speed. "Ohhh," they moaned in unison. "K-Kiba so good," Naruto moaned. "So tight Naru," Kiba moaned back. Kiba thrusted in then back out some more and got up a good pace. They were both on cloud nine at the moment.

Kiba reached around and grabbed Naruto's neglected cock and started to pump him in time with the thrusts. Kiba adjusted his angle a little and managed to go deeper and hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto was already feeling his end coming but the hit to his prostate was the final straw. When it was hit he saw white and stars and came with the loudest cry of his life of, "KIBAAAAA!"

When he felt Naruto's cum on his hand heard it hit the wall, Naruto's insides clamped down on Kiba's dick, hard. He managed a couple more thrusts then spilled his own load in Naruto with an equally loud yell of, "NARUTOOOO!" Naruto stood up and saw the mess they had made. "Wow. Just wow. That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," Naruto gasped. "Better then ramen," Kiba questioned shocked. "Loads better," Naruto said. They kissed once more then cleaned up and took their real shower.

They arrived on time to Tsunade's office and Naruto walked in. "Hey Tsunade what did ya want," Naruto asked. "Hey Naruto I wanted to-" she began but was cut off by a messenger running in. "Sorry to interrupt M'am but the village is being overrun by ROOT Anbu forces," he said. "Shit! Sound the alarm! I didn't think Danzo would make his move this quickly," Tsunade said. The messenger left and a few minutes later the war sirens were blaring signaling the shinobi to ready for battle. Just then her office was flooded by Danzo's agents.

"We have come to kill you under the order of Danzo-sama. The rightful Godaime Hokage," their leader said. "Ha you'll have to go through me first if you wanna get to her," Naruto said. Their leader, a pale boy about their age with his midriff exposed, turned to him and looked him up and down. "You don't look like much of a threat, dickless," he said. "What the hell did you just call me!?" Naruto yelled. Kiba coughed. "Yea I can swear on the fact that he is definitely not dickless," Kiba said.

"How would you know that," the leader, Sai, asked with a fake smile. "Well because I'm his boyfriend and trust me he's anything but dickless," Kiba said. "Ok fine he's not dickless," Sai relented. "Ok could we please get off the topic of my dick," Naruto yelled. "Awww but it's such a nice dick," Kiba pouted. "SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine," Kiba said. They turned their attention back to the enemies. They all look stunned at the scene that just took place. "Kill the abominations first," a random guy said and everyone except Sai agreed. "OH HELL NO! You just fucked up thirty different ways," Naruto shouted his eyes now red. "Oh fuck!" Kiba yelled then dived under Tsunade's desk dragging her with him. The last thing he saw of Naruto was him unsealing Shi no Kitsune.

Screams could be heard down the street until they abruptly stopped. Kiba and Tsunade came out from the desk and were horrified at what they saw. Blood was all over the walls and floor and so were limbs. The only one left was Sai who was swearing over and over that he didn't have a problem with him being gay. "Naruto I think he gets it. He could make a good prisoner," Kiba suggested. "Fine but there better be torture. I want him to suffer," Naruto said still clearly pissed.

"Ok Naruto just don't kill him," Tsunade said. "Fine," he said. He took his katana away form Sai's neck. "Besides there's more enemies to kill outside," Kiba said. "Hey you're right," Naruto said. He leapt out of the window and resumed his killing spree. "What the hell happenend? He didn't seem like the type to kill so much," Tsunade said. "Well there's four things you don't insult in his presence. Friends, family, me, and his sexuality. The last guy that made one of those mistakes went through a couple walls. They insulted three all at once so he's gonna be insane for awhile and probably kill every ROOT agent in the village," Kiba explained with a shudder at the thought.

"Wow," was Tsunade's only response. "Yea give him an hour and I guarantee you won't have many others to deal with," Kiba said. "Aren't you gonna help him," Tsunade asked. "Nah someone needs to guard you in case of another attack," Kiba said

 **Timeskip 1 hour**

The fighting was winding down and now the only one left to deal with is Danzo himself. Tsunade, Naruto, Kiba, and all of their friends were standing in an open area waiting for him to show. When he did he wasn't alone. Next to him was Kabuto.

"So Kabuto finally decided to show yourself. Even found a new master since your old one is dead," Raven said. "Yes your father's demise was unfortunate but I shall carry out his wishes and destroy Konoha," Kabuto said. "The hell you will. This is our home and we will protect it with our lives in need be," Naruto said. "Well if you are so determined to die I shall oblige you with death," Kabuto said.

"Yea no you won't. Look at who you're facing. Kiba Inuzuka clan heir, Shino Aburame clan heir, Hinata Hyuuga clan heiress, Ino Yamanaka clan heiress, Shikamaru Nara clan heir, Choji Akimichi clan heir, Sasuke Uchiha technical clan head, Rock Lee taijutsu expert, Tenten weapons expert, Neji Hyuuga the strongest byakuugan wielder, Tsunade of the Sannin also Hokage, and many more. You can't win all of the clans are represented here," Naruto listed off.

"What about you," Kabuto said. "Well I'm the jinchuuriki of the nine tails. Technical clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. I'm the next Hokage and one of the few known to go against all three members of the Sannin and win. Also the strongest here, no offense guys," Naruto said. "Damn," Kabuto whistled. "Yep," they all agreed. "Could I join you guys? I don't feel like getting my ass beat," Kabuto asked sincerely. "Sure," Tsunade said. Kabuto walked over to their side turning his back on Danzo.

"Well Danzo there goes your last supporter. Now what," Tsunade smirked. "I've got a few tricks left up my sleeve literally," Danzo said. He took out his arm and unwrapped it. He revealed a white arm with sharingans all over it. "So you were the real cause of the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi was innocent," Naruto said. "Yes I used him and took the whole clans eyes but that isn't all. Mokuton: wooden spears," Danzo shouted then spears made out of the wood shot out at the group.

"Scatter!" Naruto yelled. "How can he have the Mokuton," Tsunade questioned. "Orochimaru implanted Hashirama's cells in me just like Yamato," Danzo said. "Shit! You'll pay for disgracing my grandfather's memory," Tsunade growled. They all attacked him at once from all sides. Naruto stabbed him in the heart and Danzo fell then disappeared. He reappeared clean and unscathed.

 _Damn one of the sharingans closed. I need to wrap this up or I could actually lose. The Izanagi only works as long as I have one of the eyes,_ Danzo thought. "What the hell just happened," Kiba yelled. "I don't know but we'll just have to keep killing him till he stays dead," Naruto said.

So the battle raged on and everyone got their chance to kill Danzo. Kiba shredded him with a gatsuga, Raven chopped his head off, Hinata made his heart explode, etc. He couldn't escape them. All of them killed him until the only one left was Sasuke. Sasuke stepped forward and noticed the sharingans were gone. "So that trick had something to do with my family huh? Well looks like you're all out of them to use. So time to show everyone what I learned during the chuunin exams," Sasuke said. Just then his hand lit up in blue lightning and the sound of a thousand chirping birds could be heard. "Chidori!" Sasuke called then stabbed Danzo in the heart finally putting an end to him.

"Well that's one less traitor in the world. Now maybe the Leaf can get back to normal," Tsunade said. "Not quite there is still the Akatsuki after me and Raven that we'll have to deal with," Naruto said. "Well when they come we will be ready for them," Tsunade said to much applause.

Everyone went home to rest up after the long fights of the one day war. When Naruto got home Kurama pulled him into the mindscape.

 **In mindscape**

"Hey Kurama what did ya need," Naruto asked. "Two things. First could you please change the scenery? This place is awful," Kurama asked. "I can try," Naruto said. He closed his eyes then concentrated real hard on a valley with a waterfall. He opened his eyes to be in the same place that he was imagining. "Thanks this is much better," Kurama said now with a collar on. "No problem what was the second thing you wanted," Naruto asked.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. I wanted to talk to you about becoming a fox sage," Kurama said. Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean like what Pervy Sage can do," Naruto asked excited. "Actually your fox sage mode will be about ten times more powerful then his toad sage mode. Foxes have better hearing and better physical traits that will be given to you in your sage mode. Though this will mean that you will be away from Kiba for a few months until you perfect it," Kurama warned.

"Sure it'll be hard being away from him but with this I could make jonin easily," Naruto said. "Ok I will talk to the fox elders about your training. We will reverse summon you to the ancient fox forest village in two hours so say your goodbyes and pack," Kurama told him. "Ok I will see you then," Naruto said then left his mindscape.

 **In the real world**

Naruto awoke with Kiba sitting next to him. "Hey Kiba we need to talk," Naruto said. "Hey Naruto you're back. What do ya need," Kiba asked. "Well Kurama offered me to become the first fox sage and I accepted. I wil be leaving in two hours and won't be back for a couple months. I'm so sorry that I have to leave," Naruto said. "It's ok I understand. Let's go tell everyone you're going," Kiba said. So they got up to tell his friends goodbye.

 **Timeskip 2 hours**

The last two hours were filled with lots of teary goodbyes from friends and family. Naruto was standing in the living room with his suitcase when he felt a dizzying feeling and the world started spinning.

When it stopped he was standing outside a village in a super dense forest. Standing waiting for him were two very old looking foxes. One of them stepped forward and greeted him. "Hello you must be Naruto glad to meet you. My name is Inola and this is my wife Akata. We are the fox elders and we'll be teaching you to intake and utilize natural energy to use sage mode. Now follow us to your room and we'll start your training tomorrow," Inola said.

He followed them to his room in the main building of the village. The village was a beautiful place and resembled Konoha a lot. Naruto got settled in his room and fell asleep with stray thoughts of Kiba. 

**A/N: Well guys that's it for this chapter. It went well in my opinion. A little shorter then I wanted but hey there wasn't much else to say. I'm thinking maybe ten more chapters then the story might start to come to a close. I know how it's gonna end and it will be good just wait there's plenty more in store for it before that happens so ten is just a rough estimate. Though on my other story there's plenty still to come so don't worry. So let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and especially what you thought of this ones lemon. No there won't be one in every chapter but they will slip every couple chapters with more experimentation on their parts. So until next time cya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sage Mode

Chapter 14: Sage Mode

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm finally back with a real chapter this time. *dodges a throwing knife* Hey what was that for!? Oh yeah probably because I didn't update in well over a month. I'm sorry guys but I was busy writing chapter 3 of Anbu then after that I was busy procrastinating on the new chapter. Also Netflix is quite evil and addicting so it took forever to write this but I finally finished it today and got it typed today. Now one last thing I want to say is that I'm sure not all of you read the announcement but what it was about was the story of my best friend, and the inspiration for Raven, Raven is now on this site as well and the link for her story is on my bio page. Kiba fans don't worry he does show up and is paired with the OC based on me and Naruto is paired with Haku so if it sounds good, go read and review so she'll stop bugging. By the way you'll be happy to know I finally got a beta so hopefully there won't be so many errors. So without further adieu I give you the long awaited chapter 14 of my story.**

 **B/N: Hey guys! I am the new beta and sorry for not editing sooner I've just been busy with personal stuff and been busy writing my own fan fiction. I look forward to editing this story and hope you guys enjoy the story more because of less errors. Enjoy! :)**

 **A/N: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I TRIED MY BEST. SHUT UP RAVEN!**

Naruto was meditating in a training ground practicing gathering Nature Chakra. Inola was standing by watching him closely. "Ok Naruto, now open your eyes and fight me. If you win, you can go home," Inola said. "With a deal like that prepare to lose. I can't wait to see Kiba and everyone again," Naruto exclaimed. He opened his eyes and the effects of the nature chakra made itself clear.

The whisker marks grew off of his face becoming true whiskers. His eyes grew a very deep shade of crimson and his pupils became slits. His fingernails extended into claws and he grew real fangs. Sage mode gave him other advantages that couldn't be seen as well. His impressive speed became godly, and he could sense chakra without Kurama's help. "So Inola, ready to lose?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Ah, I see you have finally achieved sage mode. Took ya long enough kid, now beat me and you can leave," Inola said. "Well, prepare to lose then because I'm determined to win," Naruto challenged. Naruto launched at the fox, hoping to end it early, but he over calculated the necessary speed and sped past him and got a hit on the head from Inola's staff. "You'll have to do better than that kid," Inola admonished. Naruto growled in response and turned, dropping into his personal style for fighting that he created and named the Fox Dance due to it being targeted towards the speed, cunningness, and unpredictability of a fox.

He faked a swipe to the legs but at the last second spun into a round house kick. Inola leaned back to dodge but was still grazed. A sickening crack could be heard signaling a possible fracture in his snout. Inola grunted but retaliated with wrapping his tail around Naruto's waist and throwing him away. In mid air, Naruto righted himself and landed in a crouched position. He sped back towards Inola with a swipe of his lower legs while spinning behind him and punching him in the lower back.

Inola skid a couple feet from the impact of his punch. "You've gotten better for sure. This ends hand to hand; now for weapons. Draw your sword." Inola commanded. Naruto did as asked and unsealed Shi no Kitsune. They engaged in a tough battle of slashes, stabs, and blocks. Naruto won this in the end with a nasty slash to Inola's waist. "Well Naruto that is all I needed to see. You are ready to go home. Though there i-" Inola was saying but Naruto cut him off with a hug. "Thank you so much for the training. I've been carrying everything with me in scrolls for a couple days now so I'd be ready to leave. So goodbye Inola and tell Akata I said good bye as well," Naruto smiled.

Naruto went through the hand seals to reverse the summons and left in a poof of smoke. Inola sighed. _Just as rowdy as ever. Hope they are ready to see him. He left before I could tell him about the time difference. It's been three years in his world. There might be some angry friends and family in his future. He'll probably summon me for answers so I'm gonna meditate until he does._

Inola was drawn out of his musings by his wife. "Inola, did Naruto leave? Also, did you tell him about the time perception," Akata asked. "Yea he left but he left before I could tell him," Inola replied. "Poor boy. Well he's gonna summon you for answers ya know," Akata said. "Yea, I know that's why I'm gonna meditate, to be calm while dealing with his outrage," Inola said. "Good thinking, I'll leave you to it." Akata said. Inola went back to meditating and waited for the inevitable summons.

 **With Naruto in the real world**

Naruto arrived outside of the Leaf Village's gates. Naruto stopped at the guard table to sign in. "Hey Izumo and Kotetsu, still on guard duty I see." Naruto laughed. "Naruto! You're back." Izumo said. "Yep so is it cool for me to proceed?" Naruto asked. "Sure, glad to see ya back." Kotetsu said. "Thanks." Naruto said then walked away to find his boyfriend.

Naruto was walking around the village looking for Kiba when he found him on top of Akamaru and talking to Hinata and Shino. He walked up to them and said hi. "Hey guys! Wow Kiba, you look good in leather." Naruto said. They all stared at him with wide eyes until Kiba made a move. He took a step towards Naruto then wound up a hit and sent him flying only to have him get slammed into a tree. "Three years! Three fucking years and the best you could is 'hey guys'! What the fuck!? Where have been!?" Kiba cried hysterically. "What are you talking about!? I was only gone a few months like I said." Naruto said confused.

"No Naruto, it has been three years like Kiba said." Shino said, backing Kiba up. "What the hell!? I'll have to ask Inola about this. Summoning jutsu!" Naruto called, summoning Inola. "Why hello Naruto, I knew you would summon me. You left before I could explain." Inola said. "Ok, then explain." Naruto glared. "Well, in our world time is perceived differently. An hour is perceived as a minute. A day is perceived as an hour. A week is perceived as a day, a month a week, and a year a month. You were there for what seemed like three months while in reality it was three years." Inola explained.

"Oh, well sorry Kiba I didn't know about that. Kurama said three months." Naruto apologized. "It's ok I just worried about you a lot. I didn't know if something had happened to you or not," Kiba said hugging him. "Thanks Inola, you're free to go." Naruto said. Inola disappeared and Naruto turned back to Kiba. "So leather now huh? You look good and it hugs all the right places. Very revealing you know." Naruto whispered seductively.

"I was hoping that you'd like it. I like the black that you're wearing also." Kiba whispered. Naruto smiled. Shino coughed to get their attention. "Hey Naruto, shouldn't you go talk to your mom since you've been gone so long?" Shino suggested. Naruto visibly paled with all of the blood leaving his face. "Oh fuck!" Naruto shouted then took off pulling Kiba along with him. "We'll hang out some other time guys!" Kiba called to them. They waved in response.

They arrived at their house and walked inside. "Mom I'm home!" Naruto called tentatively. Tsume walked in and dropped the plate she was drying, shattering it. "Naruto?" Tsume whispered. Blinking rapidly, she rubbed her eyes not believing what she saw. "It's me mom." Naruto assured her. "Where have you been?" she whispered, still in shock. "Well, it turns out there was a bit of a time difference between our world and the fox world." Naruto said.

"I thought you were dead. You said three months and after that long I waited, but you never showed. Now get over here and give your mother a hug!" Tsume said getting louder by the end. Naruto squeezed her hard and she returned in kind. When the embrace was over, Tsume slapped him across the face. "What the hell were you thinking making me worry like that bastard!?" Tsume yelled getting fired up. "Jeez mom, you haven't lost your touch after three years." Naruto said. She slapped him again on the other cheek.

"You trying to say I'm old brat!?" Tsume yelled. "N-no ma'am." Naruto stuttered. "Ma'am!? I am not that old!" Tsume yelled. "Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed then took off out the door. Naruto ran all over the village and passed almost everyone he knew. The chase ended with him getting beaten outside of the Hokage tower.

Naruto went upstairs to Tsunade's office already mostly healed. He walked in and saw Raven and Shikamaru in there. "Hey guys what's going on?" Naruto asked. They all stopped and gaped at him. "Naruto, when did you get back?" Raven asked. "A couple hours ago. I would have been here earlier but I was running for my life. My mom was very happy." Naruto explained.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked. "We're discussing wedding plans. Even though we have two years to plan, it's still chaotic." Raven said. "What!? You're getting married? You were just about to go on your first date when I left!" Naruto said shocked. "Yep. He proposed to me last month. I mean we have been dating for three years now as you said." Raven said. "Wow, congratulations!" Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto." Raven said. "So, when's the wedding?" Naruto asked. "We were thinking a summer wedding after we turn eighteen. Also, since my dad is dead, thanks again for that by the way, Zabuza is gonna give me away since he looked after me for the last three years and that's where I'm living and the third Hokage is gonna be the one officiating it." Raven said. "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you'd be one of my groomsman. We need two more." Shikamaru asked. "Sure I will! We've been friends forever." Naruto said.

"So lady Tsunade, how's it been?" Naruto asked. "Hello Naruto, glad you're back. It has been pretty quiet without you around. Now, I want to see how much the training you did improved your skills. Go gather your old team and be at training ground 7 in a couple hours." Tsunade instructed. Naruto left to find Sasuke and sent a clone to get Kiba; scared of what his mom might do.

He found Sasuke at an Italian restaurant with Haku. "Hey guys, how ya doin?" Naruto asked, walking up to them. "Naruto!" they both exclaimed. "When did you get back?" Haku asked. "A couple hours ago. Sasuke, Tsunade wants us at training ground 7 in 2 hours." Naruto said. "What does she want?" Sasuke asked. "She wants to see how much we've improved over the last three years. I'm guessing that she wants us to fight each other. If we fight I'll go easy on ya because I don't want to hurt ya." Naruto said.

"Oh, you think you'll win huh? I had three years of training while you were gone. I'll win just you watch." Sasuke challenged. "You make chuunin yet?" Naruto asked. "Yea just last month." Sasuke said proudly. "I made chuunin three years ago, remember? After the extensive training in the fox village I would probably put my skills, according to Inola, at about mid to high jonin. So watch your back ok. I'll see you there." Naruto said then took off for the training ground.

Two hours later, they were all gathered at the training ground with Tsunade standing there. "So grandma, why are we here?" Naruto asked. "Well brat, I wanted to see how much you three have improved so I arranged for you to fight me, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all at once." Tsunade said. Jiraiya and Kakashi came out of the shadows and stood next to her.

"So we have to fight two of the Sannin and the Copy Cat ninja at the same time. Well I'm pumped how about you guys," Naruto said, already starting to gather nature chakra. He underwent the sage changes and entered sage mode.

"Uh Naruto, why do you look a lot like a fox now?" Kiba asked. "This is sage mode. With this, I can beat all three of them at once before they even know what's happening." Naruto said. "Prove it." Sasuke said impressed. Suddenly, Naruto's hands were behind his back and when he brought them out he was holding two pairs of underwear. "Nice Sasuke what was that, about 4 inches soft? Must be big hard. Lucky Haku. Kiba, damn you've definitely grown. I can't wait till later and see what you can do with that monster." Naruto praised. They patted their waists and indeed those were their underwear.

Sasuke blushed heavily and Kiba just winked at Naruto. "Ok if you guys are done with the pervyness worthy of Jiraiya can we begin now?" Tsunade said. Jiraiya was standing next to her with a notepad taking notes. "Jiraiya, I swear to Kami if you put us in one of your perverted books I will castrate you!" Naruto threatened with a menacing glare. Jiraiya went pale and stashed his notebook in a scroll.

"So, are we gonna stand around talking or get on with the fight?" Kakashi said. Naruto signaled the other two with their special code and then jumped off to regroup. They met up in a clearing to discuss their plans. "Sasuke, with your sharingan I want you to be the one to fight Kakashi if you can handle it. While you do that, Kiba and I will fight Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kiba you hold off Tsunade with traps while I take Jiraiya down. He can't hope to beat my sage mode. So do you both understand the plan?" Naruto asked. "Hai!" they both said. "Alright, let's get them." Naruto said. They all launched off after their targets.

 **With Sasuke and Kakashi**

Sasuke found Kakashi in a clearing leaning on a tree. Sasuke activated his sharingan and surveyed the area. He found traps all over the place and that Kakashi is only a clone. The real one is in the tree. Sasuke took out three shuriken and sent them flying at him. Damn he saw through it all! Kakashi thought.

"You'll have to do better if you want to fool me!" Sasuke called. Kakashi jumped from the tree and stood facing Sasuke in the clearing. "So, you have definitely improved. I'll have to go all out with the sharingan and I won't be able to read. Damn I was hoping to finish it today." Kakashi pouted. "Well sorry to disappoint, but if you try to read you'll die." Sasuke said. "You know, I've been working on a modified version of the chidori and I think that I finally got it down." Sasuke said drawing the long, thin sword hanging behind his waist.

"Chidori stream!" Sasuke called and the whole blade started to light up and crackle with electricity. "So, you turned your blade into the conduit instead of your hand. Very interesting." Kakashi mused. "Yes, it took a lot of experimenting and Haku helped me a lot." Sasuke said. He took off towards Kakashi and they engaged in a sword on kunai battle.

In the end Sasuke won and got Kakashi with a cut to the thigh and one across the stomach. Kakashi dropped to the ground from blood loss and chakra exhaustion. Sasuke sent up a flare to alert medics and took off to back up Naruto and Kiba.

 **A few minutes ago with Naruto and Kiba**

After Sasuke took off, the pair of them ran in the direction that Naruto sensed Jiraiya and Tsunade in. "Now Kiba, if I can sense them I'm sure Jiraiya can sense us. Be wary of traps." Naruto warned. "I will, don't worry." Kiba said. "Of course I'm gonna worry. You're my boyfriend and these are tough opponents. Just watch your back." Naruto said. "I know they're tough but we'll be ok." Kiba assured him.

"Fine. Tsunade is 20 feet to our left. I love you. Now, be careful." Naruto said. "You be careful too. I love you too." Kiba said. They shared a chaste kiss then went after their individual targets. Naruto, with his sage mode, found Jiraiya in seconds. "Hey Jiraiya, come down! You can't hide from sage mode!" Naruto called to him.

Jiraiya jumped down to ground level and stood in a fighting stance in front of Naruto. "So what all can your sage mode do?" Jiraiya questioned. "Speed of the fastest fox, strength of Kurama, chakra sensor abilities, claws, fangs, and whiskers." Naruto listed. He demonstrated by punching a hole in a tree.

"Wow kid! I think your sage mode might be superior to mine!" Jiraiya said amazed. "Yes it is according to Kurama and Inola." Naruto said. "Well, let's see if they are right." Jiraiya said, already in sage mode. Jiraiya took off at incredible speeds to normal people but, to Naruto, it looked like a leisurely walk. "You'll have to do better if you want to beat me Pervy Sage." Naruto laughed.

Naruto raced next to him so fast that it seemed like he teleported. My god, I think he's actually faster than the Hiraishin. There isn't a soul alive that should be able to stand against him for long! Jiraiya thought after Naruto kicked him into a tree.

The fight continued like this for another few minutes. Naruto ended it with an extremely low powered sage rasengan delivered to the stomach that broke the sound barrier. Jiraiya's last thought before going unconscious was that Naruto has surpassed them all.

Satisfied that he'd won, Naruto sent a medical flare up and proceeded to where he knew Kiba and Tsunade were. He arrived to find Kiba bleeding and unable to move his right arm. Naruto walked up to him and took his hand. "Tsunade, it seems that you are winning so far. That stops now. The other two are already down and Sasuke is on his way here. You are outnumbered and definitely out gunned." Naruto said while simultaneously channeling Kurama's healing abilities into Kiba.

"How does that feel babe?" Naruto asks. "It feels a lot better now. Thanks Naru." Kiba said. They shared a quick kiss just to throw Tsunade off. Sasuke arrived when they were done. "So you two ready?" Sasuke asked. "We were born ready." they replied in unison. Naruto and Sasuke both drew their swords and Kiba took out a kunai.

"So all three of you at once then. Summoning jutsu!" Tsunade said after going through the movements. She now stood on top of a gigantic slug. "Hello lady Tsunade, what do you need?" the slug asked. "Hello Katsuyu, do you think you could take on Kurama?" Tsunade asked. "I'm sorry lady Tsunade, but if I were to fight Kurama I would surely lose." Katsuyu apologized. "Okay then, you are dismissed it's ok," Tsunade said. "Well damn!" she said after Katsuyu was gone.

Naruto summoned Zorro and the four of them attacked Tsunade on four sides at once. Zorro would swipe at her then Naruto would swing at her then Sasuke then Kiba. After five minutes of her trying to fend all four of them off, they all managed to get her with cuts all over the place. Naruto and Sasuke both held their swords to her throat and demanded her surrender. She gave in and the fight was over.

"So there was a bigger reason that I wanted to do this. This was the test for you guys to be Jonin and I can say that you all pass. Congratulations! It will be announced tomorrow that you all made it to the next rank and you'll receive your vests." Tsunade said. "Yay! That's one more step to being Hokage!" Naruto cheered. "You'll be Hokage for sure." Kiba said. "As the current Hokage I can assure you that you will be the next Hokage. I have every intention of you being the next Hokage and it is even in my will." Tsunade said.

With the news of this, Naruto grabbed Tsunade and practically tried to strangle her. "Thank you so much Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, unless you want to be named Hokage now, let go or you'll strangle me." Tsunade choked out. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Naruto apologized releasing her. "It's okay, I expected that to happen," Tsunade said. "Well, I'm going to go tell my mom the good news and I'll see you tomorrow grandma." Naruto said pulling Kiba along to home.

They ran for about ten minutes to escape Tsunade's wrath and then slowed to a walk. They were walking towards home and passed close to the front gates. While walking, they ran into three people they hadn't seen in a while. Standing in front of them was three people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Standing there was Kisame, Itachi, and Aizakku.

 **A/N: Well guys that's it for this chapter. I know you guys are going to probably kill me for that ending especially since it will be a while until I update this again. Now, the author's note at the top was getting too long so I couldn't add it up there but I wanted to address a comment from a guest reviewer.**

 **Miss Red: The thing about the Rasengan, I never said he just learned it. He practiced doing it for a couple years with a thousand clones and my Naruto is a lot smarter than the anime/manga Naruto and he learned in three weeks! With the character personalities, yes they are a little OOC but not totally. So what, they are gonna be OOC with anyone's story. I agree that with Tsunade at full power and the right mind at that point, normally he wouldn't win but she wasn't in her right mind. She was still grieving over Dan and Nawaki and she was thinking about Raven, her daughter. Also, he didn't beat Orochimaru on his own. Raven and Tsume were distracting him and then Naruto got him with a Rasenshuriken to the back which isn't possible to escape from. The rest about the scenes between Kiba and Naruto not being written well is only your opinion. If you don't like how I write my story, then you don't have to read it and I invite you to not if you don't like it. The final thing is Raven has her part to play and will show up now and again but she is not the focus of this story and therefore is a minor character. If you want to read more about her, read my friend's story where she is the main character. The link is on my bio page. Thanks for the review but not for the flame.**

 **Ok guys sorry about that. The rant is over. That was really all I had to say so until I see you guys again cya!**

 **B/N: Finally, the masterpiece is done. He kept me busy. He had so many places where commas needed to be! I'm just happy I wasn't bored. Thank you bro for the shout out and for keeping me busy. I encourage you all to read my story and I sincerely hope you guys like it. For those of you who are Raven lovers, the main character of my story is, in fact, my OC Raven. My OC, Blaine, is based on the writer of this story. If you wish to see how we truly interact, I suggest you look it up. As he said, the link is in his bio. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and as for Miss Red I appreciate that you like my OC. The only thing is, this is a story focused on Naruto. As my best friend, the author, stated, if you wish to see more of Raven go check out my story. I will warn you though, his lemon is by far better than the one I did. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Until next time, cya! :)**

 **A/N: Hey shush it now. You have used my computer and you see what I go through. You have experienced first hand how shitty my laptop is. So that is why I do my best now hush.**


	15. Chapter 15: Kurama's Father

Chapter 15: Kurama's Father

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back again. Guess who is seventeen now. Me! Yeah today is my birthday so I decided to give y'all a present with this story. You know all summer no inspiration what so ever on the writing front. I come back to school and BAM! I can't seem to not get an idea for stories. Important announcement a lot of shit goes down this chapter and towards the end it might get a little hard to follow but please bear with me. For those that read my other stories as well you might recognize something in this chapter. *sarcastic smile* So enough talking from me and enjoy the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh shit," Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki, come quietly or we will make you come," Itachi said. "Not gonna happen," Naruto said. Luckily walking by was Raven, Drew, and Haku with Zabuza discussing their latest mission. They saw what was happening and immediately ran to Naruto and Kiba's side. "Ah the three tails as well. Since you're here I guess we'll take you too," Kisame said. "Let's see now five against three. I really don't like your chances here," Kiba said.

"Don't count us out yet brat," Kisame said. "I agree though. I don't like our chances. Those look like some heavy hitters and two of them are jinchuuriki. He's also the strongest one of all the nine," Aizakku whispered. "You shut up too brat," Kisame said. "Still overconfident as ever. Eh Kisame," Zabuza called. "You know I always wondered who would win, me or you. I guess we'll find out now," Kisame said. "Yeah I guess we will," Zabuza said.

Naruto, who had been gathering nature chakra while watching them, activated his fox sage mode and got ready for the battle. He unsealed Shi no Kitsune as well. "Me, Zabuza, and Raven will take Kisame. Drew will take Aizakku and Kiba will take Itachi unless he wants to come to our side since he is cleared of all charges and we no longer need a spy in the Akatsuki," Naruto ordered. "I can come home," Itachi said hopeful. "Yep. We defeated Danzo and found you were innocent. Afterward Sarutobi admitted that you were spying on them all along," Naruto said.

"Oh. Then yeah I will definitely come home," Itachi said. Itachi walked over to their side. "Now Kiba and Itachi will aid Drew but only if he needs it," Naruto revised. "Everyone understand their jobs," Naruto asked. "Hai," they all replied.

They all jumped away from the other group to have more room to fight. Drew faced Aizakku with a kunai and his byakuugan activated. "So you're a hyuuga then," Aizakku said. "Nope my last name is Kincha. Though there is a slight relationship in the past. I'm the first of my family able to unlock this," Drew said. "Well then I expect this to be a good fight," Aizakku said. "Look buddy you gonna stand around and talk all day or are you gonna draw your sword," Drew taunted.

"Shut up I was getting to that. Just remember though you asked for this," Aizakku said. He drew the sword he carried at his hip. It had a black obsidian blade and a hard black steel guard. The hilt was as black as the blade and made of a fine leather with a silver diamond pattern stitched in like traditional katanas. At the bottom was a chain hanging off of it and attached was black lettering that read _**Soul Reaper.**_ "That's a very nice sword you have," Drew said admiring the pure darkness he could feel coming off of it. "Yes I made it myself. I poured my heart and soul making it," Aizakku said.

"I can sense that. That sword radiates darkness," Drew said. "Ah yes that. Well actually it does because the name on the chain is quite literal. The Shinigami blessed it with his own abilities. Death by this sword banishes you to his stomach," Aizakku praised his sword. "Well if you're going to use a weapon that special on me I should respond in kind. Kai!" Drew said. "See I have a blade that is special also. So special I keep it hidden in an eternal genjutsu that the byakugan and sharingan combined can't see through," Drew explained.

On his back a brilliant gold scabbard appeared. He drew the sword from it which had a dazzlingly bright white blade. The hilt was a golden leather with white diamonds and the whole sword radiated warmth and peace. "I too made my sword. The warmth you are feeling from it is because this one was also blessed. My sword was blessed by Kami and given the power to send my enemies directly to her to be reborn with a new life. All sins of that person are forgiven if they die by my blade. Its name is peace bringer," Drew explained.

"So it seems that this battle has become the battle of two god's champions," Aizakku said. "Yes now let's see who is stronger, Kami or Shinigami," Drew said. They took off at break neck speeds towards each other. Slashes were thrown at each other and clangs could be heard as far away as the Hokage monument. Those watching and those in the village could swear that they saw two ghostly figures rise up behind them and battle just as those two were.

 **With Tsunade in her office**

"What the hell is going on?!" Tsunade yelled. Just then a messenger barged into the room. "Ma'am it appears there is a battle happening at the front gates," he said frantically. "Between who," Tsunade demanded. "Three Akatsuki members are fighting Naruto and a few of his friends," he said. "Shit! Send back up immediately," she ordered. "Hai Hokage-sama," he said then left. _Please be ok Naruto and Raven,_ Tsunade thought.

 **With Drew and Aizakku.**

"Well it seems that our patrons are here with us," Drew said. "Yes this is the battle that will be known," Aizakku said. The backup that Tsundae sent arrived but instead of helping they stood there shocked. "Let's end this," Aizakku said. With an incredible burst of speed, he swung his sword so fast that to anyone without the sharingan it would be a blur, except Naruto with sage mode.

In the moment of mid swing Drew channeled so much chakra to his eyes that a change occurred. His pale byakugan eyes now had a shot of red around the inner circle and three spinning tomoe. Drew, now armed with two of the three most powerful dojutsu, blocked his swing with ease and did a full 360 degree turn around his back. Once facing his back he slashed him diagonally from his right shoulder to the left hip. Aizakku fell to his knees and passed out. "Well that's my target down," Drew said. He turned around to look at everyone, even Kisame, gaping at him. "What's everyone staring at? The pretty birds and stars," Drew said loopily. He fainted immediately after.

"What the fuck just happened," Kisame shouted while wiping some blood from a cut he got. "Don't know but damn that was an interesting fight," Zabuza said. "Excuse me but can we get back to trying to kill this blue skinned bastard," Naruto said. "Actually kid if you got someone as powerful as that I can only imagine how much more power you guys got. Also the Akatsuki's goal isn't worth dying for," Kisame said.

"Ok then that was easier than I expected," Naruto said. "Damn. I was hoping for an epic sword battle," Raven said. "Well Kisame you'll have to come with us to a cell then and talk to Tsundae," Zabuza said. "Lead the way then old friend," Kisame said. They left towards the Hokage tower. "I'm gonna take Drew and the other guy to the hospital. You coming Haku?" Raven informed. "Yeah I'll help carry them," Haku said. They too left towards the hospital. Naruto turned to Kiba and saw Itachi walking off.

"Where's he going," Naruto said. "He went to go find Sasuke," Kiba replied. "You know Kiba as much as I like you in the leather, you know what I like you in even better?" Naruto asked. "What," Kiba asked. Naruto leaned in close and whispered, "Me." Kiba shivered from the way he said it full of lust. Naruto walked off towards their house with Kiba following.

When they got there they ran to their room as fast as possible and locked the door. Naruto tore off Kiba's clothes as fast as possible and started to suck on his neck. "Ooh I love you so much Naru," Kiba moaned. Kiba tore off Naruto's clothes as well so they are now only wearing their boxers. "Three years was way too long," Kiba said. "Any time without you is too much," Naruto said. They were both pitching huge tents in their boxers by now.

"Damn Naruto. Could we actually try it the other way this time?" Kiba asked shyly. "Are you sure Kiba?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I am. I want to be with you as much as you have been with me," Kiba said. "Of course. Anything for you," Naruto said. "Please be gentle though," Kiba said. "I will be as gentle as you were with me," Naruto said.

"Oh I bought a little something fro us. It's in the drawer," Kiba said. Naruto opened it to find a bottle of lube in there. "Wow Kiba. You must have been super embarrassed buying this," Naruto laughed. "Yeah well we can't always do it in the shower," Kiba mumbeled. "True," Naruto said.

He layed Kiba down gently and poured some the cold liquid on his finger. He connected in a loving kiss while he quickly slipped the first finger in. Kiba winced but quickly settled back down. "If it hurts too much I can stop," Naruto said concerned. "No it's ok just a new feeling is all," Kiba promised. They started kissing again while Naruto gently pushed in and out with his finger. He brought his other hand to Kiba's cheeks and rub his fang marks. Kiba's back arched off the bed from the intense pleasure that he received.

"Oh god Naru this is so good," Kiba moaned. "Oh yeah I forgot that the markings are sensitive," Naruto purred. He continued to search and prod inside of Kiba till he found his sweet spot. After 5 minutes of searching he gave up and added the second finger. He began scissoring when Kiba yelled out at the top of his lungs. "Ha got it," Naruto said triumphantly. "Wow Naru this is what you were feeling the entire time?" Kiba asked amazed.

"Yes it is. Nice right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah it is," Kiba said breathless. Naruto added the third finger and moved around as much as possible. Finally he was stretched enough so Naruto withdrew his fingers.

Kiba whined a little when they left but Naruto shut him up with another kiss. He removed his boxers to reveal the now 11 hard inches. "Oh god I want you so bad right now," Kiba growled trying his best not to go animalistic. "Me too," Naruto said. Naruto lubed up quickly then got close to Kiba. He looked at his lover who nodded his head. Naruto started to slowly push in until he was halfway in. He stopped to let Kiba adjust before continuing on.

After a few minutes of them sitting there, both panting and moaning. Naruto pushed in the rest of the way till he was fully buried. "Oooh Naru I love you so much," Kiba moaned loudly. "I love you too Kiba so tight and warm," Naruto moaned equally as loud. He waited a few more minutes for Kiba to get used to all of it when Kiba growled his affirmative Naruto decided to start.

Naruto drew half way out then slammed back into Kiba. He set up a quick rhythm with him and every time he drew you a little more to slam back in just as hard. They were both going at it hard with Naruto bent over Kiba both were moaning in deep pleasure.

Naruto reached down and grabbed Kiba's neglected cock and started to stroke it eventually matching up with the rhythm of the thrusts. The longer they went they louder and more animalistic they got with each other. They went on like this for 20 minutes before Naruto felt himself getting close.

"Kiba I'm close," Naruto moaned. "Me too Naru. Let's go together," Kiba moaned back. "I love you Kiba," Naruto whispered. "I love you too Naru," Kiba whispered back. Naruto thrusted in one more time and hit Kiba dead on in the prostate. When he did this he also got the instinct to bite Kiba in the neck. Kiba had the same instinct and bit Naruto in the same place on the opposite side. They both came hard with a yell of the other's name from the most intense pleasure ever felt.

When they were done they kissed lovingly and laid down next to one another. They laid there cuddling after that. Kiba had fallen asleep and Naruto felt he would soon join him. When he was at the edge of the abyss for sleep Kurama pulled him into his mind to talk about something. Naruto stood up in the valley of his mind and saw Kurama a few feet away but he wasn't alone.

Naruto approached them cautiously. **"I don't think he's ready,"** Kurama said. "Well I do and you have to listen to your father," the mystery man said sternly. "Father?!" Naruto yelped. They turned to face him and the man smiled. "Ah young Naruto. Good of you to meet us," the man said. "Who are you," Naruto asked.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki and I am the sage of six paths," the man, now known as Hagoromo, said with a smile. "How is that possible? He died hundreds of years ago," Naruto asked incredulously. "Ah yes see that is almost true. My _body_ died hundreds of years ago but my _soul_ lived on in my children the tailed-beasts," Hagoromo explained.

"Oh. So why did you want to talk to me? There's eight other jinchuuriki so why me," Naruto asked. "Because you are special. None of the other vessles have a connection like you two do. Thank you for being so kind to my son here. Kurama always was the testiest of the others. Back on topic though I came here to offer you something," Hagoromo said. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "I would like to give you my chakra. As you can see the world is in great turmoil and is dying. Become the sage of six paths and save the world. I chose you because you have the purest of heart and the will for true peace. Will you accept this burden?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yes I will. I wish to bring peace to the world," Naruto said. "With this you will. You will also have the ability to see into and travel to alternate worlds with alternate versions of you if you ever need help," Hagoromo said. "Seriously?! Can I bring someone with me," Naruto asked getting really excited. "Yes you can bring as many that can touch you at a time," Hagoromo said. "Cool. So what do you have to do," Naruto asked. "As we speak I am emptying all of my chakra into your body. I will fade from the others' minds and yours. The toher children will be able to tell," Hagoromo said.

"Thank you so much for this gift," Naruto said. "You are welcome," Hagoromo said. "One last question before you go. How do I travel between universes," Naruto asked. Hagoromo showed him the hand signs and the words. "I must go now Naruto. Good luck with what is coming," Hagoromo said fading. "Thank you," Naruto said.

Once he was gone Naruto turned to Kurama. "So that was your father huh," Naruto said. **"Yes and he just gave up his ability to talk to me for you. Please don't squander this gift,"** Kurama said with tears in his eyes. "Come on Kurama you know that I'm not like that," Naruto said. **"Yeah I know. I'm sorry that I said that kit,"** Kurama apologized. "I'm going to see if the ability works real quick," Naruto said.

Naruto ran through the hand signs and did the jutsu. A door opened in front of him and Naruto stepped through. He appeared in his old apartment as a transparent for. _This must be one of the ones I can only see into,_ Naruto thought. An older version of Naruto came in and following behind him was Hinata. _Oh god please tell me this Naruto isn't straight and dating Hinata,_ Naruto thought. "Shut up you stupid fox," the other Naruto said out loud. _I gotta get outta here,_ Naruto thought. He reversed the jutsu and went back to his world.

Naruto was back in his own mind again and told Kurama what he saw. **"Wow kit, that sounds awful,"** Kurama said. "Yeah it was. Could you imagine me and Hinata together? Also I would never hate you either," Naruto said. **"So you gonna try again,"** Kurama asked. "No I think I'll wait and take Kiba next time for reassurance," Naruto said. **"Ok well get some sleep kit,"** Kurama said. "I will. Good night Kurama," Naruto said. **"Good night Kit,"** Kurama replied.

 **The next morning**

When the two of them woke up Naruto explained to Kiba what had happened. "So you met the Rikudo Sennin last night and he gave you his powers? That is so cool!" Kiba exclaimed. "Yeah but it's also a lot of responsibility," Naruto said. "Yeah I guess it is. So did you try the other thing he gave you," Kiba asked. "Yeah I went to another universe. The one I went to was awful though," Naruto said. "How so," Kiba asked.

"Well for starters I was straight and dating Hinatal. Also I'm pretty sure I saw an engagement ring on her finger. Kurama and I went friends either so it was really kinda depressing," Naruto said. "Wow. So you wanna try again," Kiba asked. "I don't know," Naruto said unsure. "Come on Naru," Kiba pouted. "Fine," Naruto said. Kiba grabbed him and Naruto did the jutsu again.

Another door opened and Naruto, with Kiba, stepped through. On the other side they came out solid this time. "I guess we can change things here and interact,' Naruto said. They saw a bunch of people heading towards the stadium. "This must must be the chuunin exams," Kiba said. "Yes it is," a vice said from behind them. They both recognized this voice and turned around to find Naruto standing there. This one was in full Anbu gear and had a sword on his waist.

When the Anbu Naruto saw the other Naruto he jumped back and grabbed his sword and Naruto did unsealed his as a precaution. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like me and my boyfriend," he said. "Hey Kiba I guess we're dating in this universe," Naruto said. "Good. I couldn't imagine me with anyone but you," Kiba said. "What are you talking about," Anbu Naruto demanded. "Well I am you from another universe. See the Rikudo Sennin came to me last night and passed his powers on to me. He gave me a jutsu that allows me to travel to other universe and it brought us here," Naruto explained. "Is this the first time you tried," Anbu Naruto asked. "No but the other time I tried was horrible. We we're straight and dating Hinata," Naruto said with a shudder.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said. "Yeah," they both said. "Uh… other Naruto. Why are you in Anbu gear," Kiba asked. "I was in Anbu that's why. I was commander of the stealth force but I retired. Now I'm the sensei of team 8. Also call me Kitsune. That was my codename," Kitsune said. "Oh ok. That's kinda impressive. So I guess we're both pretty powerful then," Naruto said. "Yeah I guess we are," Kitsune chuckled. "Word of advice though. If this chuunin exam is anything like ours was you'll want to keep a sharp eye out and get some more security," Naruto warned.

"What happened at your chuunin exams," Kitsune asked. "Orochimaru attacked and tried to burn down the village. I had to fight him and kill him," Naruto said. "Well we won't have that problem. Orochimaru is the head of research. Though I guess Tsunade might try something like that," Kitsune said. "Wow there really are some major differences in our worlds. Tsunade is the fifth Hokage in our world," Naruto said.

"Are you any good with seals by any chance," Naruto asked out of the blue. "Yeah I'm pretty good," Kitsune said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Naruto asked. "That we should make a seal that when we channel chakra into it the other can activate a very special space-time hiraishin that can cross the parallel univers," Kitsune said. "Yes that was what I was thinking," Naruto said. "Well let's get to it," Kitsune said.

Working together they finished the seal in an hour. It was time for Naruto to return home with Kiba. "Remember if you need me just call,' Naruto said. "You too," Kitsune said. They went back to their world after saying their farewells. "That was awesome," Kiba said. "Yes it was. We gained a very powerful ally too," Naruto said. "Do you wanna try one more time," Kiba asked. "Fine one more," Naruto said. He did the jutsu one more time and walked through again.

They came out solid again and started to look around. They walked until they ran into someone they know. Standing before them was a 7-year-old Naruto. "Hey little gu-" Kiba started to say but was cut off. "Who are you and why are you impersonating me and my husband at 16. Also how do you know exactly what we looked like," the other Naruto demanded. "Wait you mean you are married to Kiba? Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "We are you though from another universe and how are you so intelligible at 7," Naruto asked. "Oh damn this is gonna be complicated. I'm not actually 7. I time traveled back after my Kiba was killed by Kisame Hoshigake," litte Naruto said.

"Is every Naruto's life fucked up!" Naruto exclaimed in exasperation. "It seems so. Though I was the seventh Hokage and the most powerful shinobi in my old life," little Naruto said. "You did marry Kiba too so that's pretty awesome," Naruto pointed out. "True. We had two kids as well named Jiraiya and Gurren," little Naruto said. "Wow. Maybe we have awesome lives at the same time just filled with some suffering," Naruto said. "So why did you two come here," little Naruto asked. "We just wanted to see what some other worlds might be like," Kiba said. "Also now that I've met you I want to give you a seal that will allow you to hiraishin to me in my world if I need help and me to you if you need help," Naruto said. "Thank you. We are fighting Danzo later and if I need you I will call," Naruto said.

Naruto and Kiba went back to their world again. "Wow that was definitely interesting," Kiba said. "Yes it was," Naruto said. "We should probably go see if Tsunade has a mission for us," Kiba suggested. "Let's go," Naruto said. They went outside and ran towards the Hokage tower. When they got to her office they went in.

"Wow you got here fast," Tsunade said. "What?" Naruto asked confused. "I just sent a messenger for you guys," Tsunade said. "We were already coming here," Naruto said. "Good that saves time. I have an urgent mission for you two," Tsunade said. "What is it you need," Naruto asked getting serious. "We got an urgent message from Suna pleading for help. Their Kazekage, Gaara, was taken and his brother Kankuro is badly poisoned," Tsunade informed them.

"Damn it! Why can't those bastards from the Akatsuki just leave us jinchuuriki alone," Naruto yelled in frustration. "Do you accept the mission," Tsunade asked. "Yes but I think we will need the whole team 7 on this one and a medic. Can you send Kakashi and Sasuke with us," Naruto asked. "That can be arranged. You leave in 20 minutes. Dismissed," Tsunade ordered. "Hai," they said.

Naruto made two clones to go get their stuff and the two of them ran to the gates. Twenty minutes later Sasuke and Kakashi was there. "What is so important," Sasuke asked. "The Kazekage has been kidnapped and his brother has been poisoned," Naruto informed them of the mission," What are we waiting for then," Kakashi asked. "We are waiting on the medic Tsunade is sending with," Naruto said.

They waited for 5 more minutes then the person, Sakura it seems, showed. "Tsunade sent you Sakura? I didn't know you knew medical ninjutsu," Naruto questioned. "Yeah I convinced lady Tsunade to train me while you were gone. It turns out that I'm pretty good at it," Sakura said. "Cool. Now let's go we need to get there fast," Naruto ordered. "Isn't Kakashi the jonin here? Shouldn't he be making the calls," Sakura asked. "Actually no. Tsunade made him team leader so he makes the decisions," Kakashi said. "Besides me, Kiba, and Sasuke made jonin yesterday," Naruto said. "Oh," Sakura said. "Anymore questions to waste time? No? Good. Now we need to get there asap so we aren't going to run. Everyone stand back," Naruto said.

"You're going to make him carry us aren't you," Kiba said knowing what Naruto is planning. "Yep. He'll be fine," Naruto said. He ran through the familiar hand signs and did the summoning jutsu. There was a big puff of smoke and when it cleared Kurama was standing there. **"Hey kit what do you need,"** Kurama asked. "How fast can you get us to Suna," Naruto asked. **"About an hour if I really sprint there,"** Kurama said. "Ok good," Naruto said. They all climbed on and sat on his back.

" **Hang on. This is gonna be bumpy,"** Kurama said. He took off at a dead sprint towards Suna. Naruto prayed they weren't too late all the while.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So tell me what do you guys think of what all happened. I know it was a little weird but those few that read my other stories know what happened there. I got really excited when I came up with the whole parallel universe thing that you can now ignore what I said about ending soon. Me and my beta are working on something with mine and her story that is gonna hopefully be awesome so stick around for that. In case y'all don't know I recently started a new story as well that deals with neglected Naruto and it's narukiba. So if that sounds good go check it out and let me know on it. Also for the wattpad readers thank you so much for getting me to 1.02k reads on there I appreciate it so much. So until next time Cya!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bomb maker and Puppet master

Chapter 16: Bomb Maker and Puppet Master

 **A/N: Yes it's me! I'm finally done with this god damn chapter! Holy shit this one took forever to write. It really did not want to reveal itself to me this time. But I pushed through it because I love you guys and y'all practically beg me for more sometimes. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to a new friend I met that is in fact a real life Kiba. So here it is the more you've been wanting for a month, I think, is finally done. So I'm not sure if any of ya read the announcement thing I posted so I'll sum it up real quick the Kibanaru community is a family and we need to bound together. Go check out three amazing wattpad authors called kibanaru-kun, Pikanelly, and mjcbboy. So no more rambling from me I give you chapter 16.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama kept his word and got them to Suna an hour later. They thanked him for the help and ran towards the gate. They were stopped by the guard though and questioned. "What business so you have in Suna?" the guard asked. "We are the team of Leaf shinobi sent to save the Kazekage and his brother," Naruto said. "Oh go then. Please save them," the guard asked. "We will. I promise," Naruto said.

The guard opened the gate for them. The group ran inside and was met by the medics waiting for them. "Which one of you is the medic?" they asked. Sakura stepped forward and said that she was. "Come with us," they said. She nodded and followed them as they took off toward the hospital. The rest went to the Kazekage's office to be filled in on what else happened. They found someone inside that Naruto remembers as Gaara's sensei Baki.

"Hello I'm glad that Leaf could send one as powerful as yourself," Baki said. "It's Gaara, a fellow jinchuuriki, of course I came," Naruto said. "Yes I knew you two were friends. Thank you for that," Baki said. "No problem really. Now tell us what happened," Naruto requested. "Well yesterday two men in black cloaks with red clouds infiltrated the village. One made clay bombs that explode and the other we didn't see what he could do," Baki said.

"Fucking Akatsuki. Alright we will deal with them and we will return Gaara," Naruto promised. "Thank you," Baki said graciously. "Anything for a friend," Naruto said. They left the office and met up to decide what to do. "We need to track them and find them," Kiba said. "But how? They didn't leave anything to track off of," Sasuke said. "Actually I have a way. One of my foxes have the ability to track using chakra. I bet she could still pick up a trail," Naruto said.

Naruto ran through the seals and did the summons. Standing before them was a beautiful shiny black obsidian colored fox. "Hello Naruto-sama nice to see you again,' the fox said. "Hello Inali. How are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm good thank you. What do ya need?" Inali asked. "I wanted to see if you could pick up a chakra trail from last night and track it for us. It should have traces of explosions and poison in it," Naruto said. "I can try," Inali said. Her eyes started to glow purple as she looked around and sniffed the air.

She walked around looking until she finally found it. "I've got it. I can definitely track this. They used an awful lot of chakra," Inali said. "Great! I'll send Zorro with you and you can send him back once you find it then I'll hiraishin to a seal I'm gonna give you," Naruto said. He summoned Zorro and told him what he needed. "You can count on me Naruto," Zorro said. They took off running while they watched them go. "I hope they find them in time," Kiba said. "They will. Inali is very good at chakra tracking," Naruto said having faith.

They decided to go to the hospital and see how Kankuro was doing. They got there to find Sakura extracting the last of the poison. "Wow I didn't think you'd be done so fast," Naruto said. Everyone in the room turned to them. An old lady standing nearby saw Kakashi and her eyes went wide. "White Fang!" she screeched and threw a kunai she had hidden at him.

She was so fast that only Naruto was fast enough to react. He caught the kunai and redirected it back to go through her hair and hit the wall behind her. "Let this be a warning old hag. Try to hurt a member of team again, especially when we are here to help you, and I will personally rip out your throat with my teeth. Understood?" Naruto snarled getting in her face. She nodded in fear because KI was rolling off of Naruto in waves at her. "Good," Naruto said putting the cap back on his power.

"Trigger number 2. No hurting friends," Kiba whispered. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Not since he, my father the White Fang, committed suicide," Kakashi said. "Hmm. Your father was a good warrior. It saddens me that I cannot have my revenge," the lady said. "Chiyo settle down," an old man said. At the mention of that name Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. "That's Lady Chiyo?! The one who created the resurrection jutsu that saved you in the other timeline," Naruto said. "I guess so," Kiba said. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Last night I was met by the Sage of Six Paths and he gave me his power and the ability to travel to parallel universes making me the new Rikudo Sennin. We went to a world where I had been married to Kiba with two kids and I was the seventh Hokage. But Kiba died and I traveled back in time to save him. He was brought back though and traveled back. Lady Chiyo is the name of the person that created the jutsu that brought him back," Naruto explained.

"Wow that's pretty awesome," Sasuke said. Just then Zorro appeared before them. "Naruto we found it. Do you need help? I can stick around," Zorro said. "Sure. The more the merrier. Now everyone who's going grab on," Naruto instructed. Once everyone had a firm hold on him Naruto activated the jutsu. They were now standing in a wooded area.

"Over here," Zorro said. He led them through the trees and on the other side was a river. In the river was a giant boulder with a seal on it. "That must be their base," Sasuke said. "Yes and it appears to have a five-point barrier seal on it. It works by having 5 seals placed all around the area," Naruto said. "Can you disable it?" Kiba asked. "Of course I can. This is child's play to serious sealers," Naruto winked.

Naruto started drawing the most powerful seal release that he knew on it. Once he was done drawing he made a one handed ram seal and put his other hand on the seal. He channeled a large amount of chakra and said, "Ultimate Seal Release!" The seal glowed bright red and then burst into flames. "Voila. Now we just need to move the boulder," Naruto said. "I got it," Sakura said. She ran forward and punched the boulder into dust. "Nice job! I'm guessing Tsunade taught you her ungodly strength," Naruto said. "Yeah," Sakura said.

They all entered together. There was a giant statue inside and the ghostly images of Akatuski members. "Deal with them," the one in the middle said. In the middle of the room was Gaara incased in blue chakra with the red demon chakra being pulled out. The ghostly figures disappeared and the extraction stopped. Gaara fell to the ground unconscious but still breathing.

"Well what do we have here hn? We weren't expecting guests were we Sasori my man?" the blonde standing in front asked. "No," the hunched one said. "Well then maybe we should show them the Akatsuki hospitality," the blonde said. "Do you ever shut up?" Sasori asked. "Oh no need to be mean hn. What's got ya down Sasori my man?" the blonde asked. "Just shut up and kill them Deidara," Sasori said. "Fine," Deidara sighed.

"Don't think you'll have it easy. There's six of us and two of you," Sasuke said. "Ha! Four brats, one fox, one dog, and an old man ain't much of a challenge," Deidara laughed. "Oh we're not much of a challenge huh? Fine I'll give you a challenge then," Naruto said. Naruto brought out a seal that only Kiba recognized. "Oh this is gonna be good. Y'all are fucked now," Kiba laughed. Naruto channeled some chakra into the seal then put it down in front of him.

"What's that supposed to do?" Sakura asked. "Wait for it," Naruto and Kiba said together. Sakura was about to speak again when a bright yellow light started to emanate from the seal. There was a loud bang and the whole room went yellow. In the place of the seal there now stood a Naruto that looked to be about thirteen and a Kiba that also looked thirteen.

"All that just to make two clones? Pathetic," Deidara laughed. "Oh we aren't just clones. We're from another world," Kitsune said eyeing Deidara. "Hey Kitsune how's it going? How's it going Kiba," Naruto greeted. "We're doing great. I got a new position now. I was named Hokage!" Kitsune said. "Awesome!" Naruto and Kiba said. "So what did ya need?" other Kiba asked. "Well these two fine gentlemen thought we weren't enough of a challenge. So I decided to give him one," Naruto said. "Ok cool. How do ya wanna divide up?" Kitsune asked. "I was thinking me and you against the hunch back there and everyone else against the blonde" Naruto said. "Sounds good," Kitsune said.

"So guys you six take Deidara and we'll take Sasori," Naruto said. "What about Gaara?" Sakura asked. "Oh I almost forgot! Hey you can drop the henge now," Naruto called. Gaara's body turned into a clone and the clone dispersed. "How?" Deidara demanded. "Simple. During Kitusne's and Kiba's arrival I used the second of flash to create a clone, grab Gaara, take him away, and have a second clone replace him. Right now he's half way to Suna," Naruto said.

"Dammit!" Deidara swore. He created a clay bird and flew out of the cave. "After him," Naruto ordered. The others nodded and raced after Deidara. "Now it's just us. Show us what ya got Sasori," Kitsune said. Him and Naruto took out their swords and got ready. "Fine," Sasori said. He threw off his cloak and revealed the puppet body underneath.

"Wow nice puppet. Where's the master huh? Inside perhaps?" Naruto theorized. "We need to break it open," Kitsune said. They both took out a handful of three pronged kunai and threw them around the room. "Alright that shouldn't be too hard," Naruto said. He activated Six Paths Sage Mode for the first time now. His body glowed and turned into golden flames billowing all around him. A big cloak appeared on his back and black markings sprang up all over his body. Naruto also went into perfect sync with Kurama dubbed Kurama Mode. This made his eyes go red and his claws to sharpen. A golden tail sprouted out of his back and little ears appeared on top of his head.

"Wow that's awesome," Kitsune said. "Let's do this," Naruto said. They both jumped into action. Sasori sent the tail of the puppet at them and Kitsune blocked it with his sword. It bounced back and went to attack Naruto who jumped on top of it and stabbed it. He jumped off and back flipped away. "That all ya got," Naruto taunted. Sasori opened the puppet's mouth and hundreds of senbon started to shoot at them. "Heh. Please," Naruto scoffed.

He blocked every single one without much effort. "Gotta do better than that," Naruto taunted. Sasori growled and sent another barrage at him. Naruto decided to dodge this bunch for show. "Nope. Try again. You might actually hit me next time," Naruto laughed. "Fine let's see if your friend is quite so lucky," Sasori growled annoyed. He turned and fired the same amount at Kitsune. He smirked thinking this was clever but he was wrong. Not only did Kitsune dodge all of them he also got a rasengan in the face.

There was a creaking sound then the puppet blasted apart. A robed figure jumped out and landed far away. "Ah the real Sasori at last. Now stay still so I can rip you to pieces. No one goes after my friends to get to me," Naruto snarled. "Killing you with that puppet would have been merciful. No more mercy from me," Sasori said. "Don't think you can win. I warn you I've taken down far stronger opponents than you," Naruto yelled.

They jumped into action to fight Sasori anew. At first it looked like they were winning but then Sasori unsealed a thousand puppets to fight them. They all descended upon the blondes and they had to fight them off. Body parts flew all over the place and shattered here and there. They eventually put them all down until it was only Sasori left. "No more puppets left for you. Surrender or die," Naruto said. "Never!" Sasori yelled. "Then you leave me no choice. I'll have to use the jutsu I've been working on,' Naruto said.

Naruto made a rasengan then pumped wind chakra into it. The rasenshuriken formed and the sound of scraping shuriken began. Naruto wasn't done though and started to fuel it with fire chakra. "Burning Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called when an aura of fire revolved around the jutsu. "What the fuck is that?!" Kitsune yelled. "A new jutsu. It's developed from the rasengan," Naruto said. He attached strings of chakra to it and lobbed it at Sasori. It went too fast for him to dodge and he was hit square in the chest by it.

Sasori screamed in agony as his body caught fire. The jutsu attacked the chakra network and a weird thing in his chest exploded purple goo all over the place and his body fell. The cave started rambling and they ran out of there. On the outside they caught their breath. The whole place exploded and fell in.

"Well one down," Naruto said. "What the hell was that?" Kitsune asked. "The finished version of my dad's jutsu. The rasenshuriken without the fire alone is an SS-ranked forbidden jutsu. It is for extreme cases like this only because there's a chance that it can destroy the chakra network in my arm," Naruto said. "Can you teach me?" Kitsune asked. "Sure. Start by making a rasengan if you can," Naruto instructed. Kitsune put up

"Good now with your other hand channel some wind chakra into it. This may take some practice," Naruto said. "You didn't use your other hand," Kitsune pointed out. "I used to but after some practice you get used to the feel and can do it one handed," Naruto explained demonstrating with two hands. "Alright I'll try," Kitsune said. He did the same thing as Naruto following his instructions. The rasengan started to glow and the familiar sound of shuriken filled the air.

"Look at that! On your first try! That's amazing! It took a whole week for me to invent it," Naruto shouted. "That's so cool! Thank you for teaching it to me," Kitsune said letting the jutsu fade. "Anytime. What're friends for after all?" Naruto said. "Yeah," Kitsune said. "Thanks for the help though. Sasori didn't stand a chance," Naruto said. "True. I'm gonna grab Kiba then reverse the seal. I'll see you later," Kitsune said. Just like that he was gone and Naruto decided to hiraishin to his Kiba to see how the fight is going.

He arrived in the middle of a tough fight. Kiba was unconscious and barely breathing. He was buried halfway under some rubble from an explosion. Naruto's clones were surrounding Gaara while the others were fighting Deidara and looking worse for wear. "I will murder you bitch!" Naruto screamed at the scene with his eyes going blood red.

Naruto jumped in between Deidara and the rest of them. "Sakura go tend to my boyfriend's injuries. He is buried over there," Naruto snarled. "But you need-," Sakura started. "NOW! Before my anger bubbles over and it starts to lash out at friends!" Naruto snapped. "Eep!" Sakura squealed and rushed to Kiba's side. "Now hurt the wrong person's boyfriend you bitch. The only reason I'm not going to kill you is I want you to suffer. I think Ibiki deserves a present in the form of you. He would love to have you as a guest," Naruto growled sounding feral.

"Oh shit I think he snapped a little," Sasuke said. "Yeah well what do ya expect? Deidara hurt Kiba his boyfriend and brother. Imagine if it was Haku instead. He'll be fine once he kicks the shit outta this guy," Kakashi said. "This will be fun for me," Naruto growled. "What the fuck!? I've only felt this much power when next to leader-sama. What the hell are you!?" Deidara exclaimed. "I'm still holding back though~" Naruto sang. Deidara panicked and tried to turn and run but Naruto was too fast. He snatched him off the clay bird and threw him at the ground.

Naruto jumped down onto Deidara knocking the wind out of him and even cracked a few ribs. Naruto picked him him up by the neck and tossed him over his shoulder like it was nothing. He heard a crash and a scream because Deidara broke his arm upon landing. Naruto created a low powered rasengan and leapt after him with it. He slammed it into his waist hearing a satisfying crunch. Finally satisfied, Naruto walked back to the rest of his team.

"Make sure he doesn't die," Naruto spat. He kneeled down next to Kiba grabbed his hand. He cupped his cheek and stoked his fang mark with his thumb. Kiba stated to stir from the familiar contact. "His eye fluttered open and he groaned in pain. "Ughhh! Why does everything hurt so much?" Kiba asked. "Oh thank god I thought you were dead!" Naruto cried. "He doesn't have long though and there's nothing I can do," Sakura said. "Don't leave Kiba," Naruto pleaded with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Hey don't cry," Kiba coughed out wiping it away.

"Can you do something Kurama? You always heal me," Naruto pleaded. **"Yes there is but he has to be ok with it. It might affect him in ways that I can't perceive. There is a good chance that it will give him a power boost and might allow him to connect with me. Though that is a best case scenario,"** Kurama said. "How bad is he?" Naruto asked. "He has many breaks and fractures all over and his lung collapsed. I'm sorry Naruto but he really doesn't have long," Sakura reiterated. "Kiba Kurama says he can save you but there might be side effects. He says you have to agree to it," Naruto said. "Do it," Kiba said raspy.

Naruto summoned Kurama's full power and let it flow into Kiba. The fox cloak formed over both of them. Kiba's cuts and bruises started to fade and his pained look eased out. When it was done the cloak receded into them both and they were left staring at each other feeling an even deeper connection now. "Wow I feel so much better," Kiba said. "I'm glad," Naruto said. "What happened to Deidara?" Kiba asked. "Trigger 1, 2, and 3," Naruto pointed. "Ouch poor guy," Kiba said. "He got what he deserved," Naruto said with a finality to it.

Just then Gaara woke up and blinked. "Welcome back to the land of the living," Naruto said walking over to him. He gave him a hand up and dusted off the dirt. "They sent you guys after me?" Gaara asked. "Yeah Suna needed help because they were stretched too thin. They were lost without their Kazekage. Congrats on the position by the way," Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto. You will obtain Hokage soon I'm sure and I look forward to working with you," Gaara said. "Yeah I know. Granny Tsunade has told me that I will come after her. Youngest Hokage yet I bet," Naruto laughed. "Shall we head back now?" Gaara asked. "Yeah let's go everybody," Naruto said. They all pulled themselves together and gathered on the two of them. "Can you walk Kiba?" Naruto asked concernedly. "Yeah I'm fine now," Kiba said.

They set off in the direction of Suna. They walked for about half an hour before they finally had the city come into sight. There was a crowd of people standing outside the city gates watching for them. When they saw Gaara they all cheered that their Kazekage had come home safely. "Welcome back Kazekage-sama. We missed you!" was cheered over and over.

"See they love you now," Naruto said patting Gaara on the back. "Thank you guys for rescuing me," Gaara said. "Hey don't mention it. We're friends after all," Naruto said. They escorted Gaara into his home just to be safe. "So when do you guys have to leave," Temari asked them when they settled down inside. "First thing tomorrow morning. I have a seal I can use to get us back in a second," Naruto said.

"Well will you be here for breakfast?" Gaara asked. "Yeah I guess we can spare time for that," Naruto said. "You have my eternal gratitude," Gaara said. "That's not necessary," Kiba said. "Yes it is. You saved not only my life but my brother's as well," Gaara said. They ate in comfort and then they went to their rooms.

They woke up the next morning and ate breakfast. Soon after breakfast Naruto had his team grab onto him. He activated the seal he had placed in his house and transported them back to Konoha inside the Inuzuka compound. They arrived in his and Kiba's shared bedroom. "SO is that it then?" Sakura asked. "Yeah you're all dismissed. I'll turn in the report myself," Naruto said. The other three walked out and left.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. They clashed together in a needy kiss and fell on the bed. Naruto made a quick clone to close and lock the door for them. They quickly undressed themselves to reveal both of their semi hard members. Naruto pushed Kiba back onto the bed and trailed kisses down his chest till he arrived at his cock. Naruto wasted no time and engulfed Kiba's entire length. "Fuck!" Kiba grunted. Naruto bobbed his head up and down on Kiba's member sucking and licking in all the right places. Every time he got to the top his tongue would dip into Kiba's slit making Kiba jump.

After a few minutes of torture Kiba finally took control of the situation. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him off and flipped them over. "Don't wanna cum before the finally," Kiba winked to Naruto's protests. Kiba trailed a nail down Naruto's abs and sucked on his neck leaving a nice deep hickey. "You're always so possessive," Naruto said. "You're mine what do ya expect," Kiba laughed flashing a toothy grin.

Kiba looked at Naruto's naked body lustily. "You gonna stare all day or do something," Naruto challenged. Kiba took it to heart and went crazy preparing Naruto. After a few minutes of that Kiba lined up with Naruto's entrance and looked at him once more before pushing all the way in as fast as possible. "Ah shit Kiba! Damn so good!" Naruto moaned.

He always loved the familiar feeling of Kiba being with him. They launched into an unforgiving rhythm of wild and precise thrusts in and out. "F-fuck Kiba!" Naruto moaned openly. Kiba pounded in many more times with deadly accurate strikes to Naruto's prostate. Before he knew it Naruto was screaming Kiba's name and releasing his first load all over his and Kiba's chest.

Kiba pulled out and flipped so that Naruto was now face down with him kneeling at his entrance. He continued on with more thrusts inside and out of Naruto. Kiba leaned over him to get a better angle and go deeper to get more feeling. As he did this he also reached under Naruto and grasped his still rock hard dick. He started stroking him in time with the thrusts and soon they were moaning in sync as well. After a few more minutes of this they both came with a loud shout of the others name. Once they were done they laid there for a minute to bask in the afterglow of sex. They got dressed because they still needed to deliver the report to Tsunade.

They left for her office soon after. When they got there Tsunade was surprised to see them. "I thought you guys left yesterday," Tsunade said. "Yeah and we're back because the mission was a success," Naruto said. "Oh that was fast," Tsunade said. "Yeah didn't Ibiki tell you? We captured one of the Akatsuki members and sent them ahead," Kiba said. "No he didn't. He must be interrogating the prisoners now," Tsunade said.

"Anyway I'm glad you're back. I need to ask you two something," Tsunade said. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "How would you two like to become senseis of the new team 7?" Tsunade proposed. "Seriously? That would be awesome! But shouldn't you have someone whose been a jonin longer?" Naruto asked. "Yeah well no one else wants them. It contains your younger cousin Juhi. The prime prankster himself," Tsunade said. "Oh. Okay yeah we'll do it. Who're the other two?" Kiba asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Tsunade said. "Okay is that all?" Naruto asked. "Yes you are free to leave," Tsunade said. The boys left to grab some ramen from Ichirakus. "So how do you think they will do?" Kiba asked. "I think they will be ok. We already know how good Juhi is with Kuro and Shiro. The only unknown factor is the other two," Naruto said. "I hope they are good. They will be easier to teach that way," Kiba said.

"Agreed," Naruto said. They ate their ramen and walked back to the house together. They hung around for a while conversing with the various clan members. Soon it was time for dinner and Tsume was cooking. They had a big feast for the four of them. After dinner they went to their room and got ready for bed.

The next morning, they woke up earlier than usual. They were excited to meet their students today but also loathing having to do D-ranked missions again. Once they were ready they decided to head over to the academy to pick up their team. When they got there they heard a lot of chattering from behind the door. "Remember just a few years ago we were in there getting assigned to Kakashi. Now we're out here getting people assigned to us," Naruto chuckled.

"Time flies ya know," Kiba said. While they were waiting they head some but not all of what was being said. When they heard Iruka say team 7 they prepared themselves by closing their ears. Even with the precautions they still heard, "I GET NARUTO AND KIBA AS MY SENSEIS!" Their cousin had gotten really excited and happy. Once Iruka was finished he came out and saw them standing there.

"Good luck with him," Iruka said. "Believe us we know," they said. They let all of the other senseis get their students first then made them wait a few more minutes. They finally decided to go in and the second they entered Naruto caught tow kunai in each hand and from the trap Juhi had set. He side stepped two more to let them hit the wall behind him. "Nope you'll never get me that way. I'm a jonin after all," Naruto said.

"Damn it," their cousin whined from behind Iruka's desk. "What the hell?" the other two kids in the room questioned. "Ever since I taught you pranks you've been trying to trap me but it'll never work. I'm the master after all," Naruto grinned. "I'll get you someday," Juhi vowed. "Maybe. Now meet us on the roof in 5 minutes and tell Kuro and Shiro they can stop hiding. They won't get me either," Naruto said. "Damn it," Juhi swore again. Two big dogs appeared next to Naruto. "Hey guys," Naruto said to them.

Naruto and Kiba body flickered to the roof to wait. A minute later they all made it in their own ways. "Alright first we'll do introductions. Me and my boyfriend will go first then our cousin then the girl and then the last guy. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. My likes foxes, my clan, and the love of my life here. My dislikes are assholes, arrogant bastards, and anyone that hurts someone I care about. My hobbies are training and other private things. My dream is to be hokage," Naruto said.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. Mine's pretty much the same as Naruto's except I like dogs instead of foxes and my dream is to marry Naruto," Kiba said pecking Naruto on the cheek. "My name is Juhi Inuzuka. My likes are my two awesome dogs, pranks, and a guy I met. My dislikes are the same as Naruto's. My hobby is pranking people. My dream is to be as great as Naruto and Kiba," Juhi said.

"My name is Trinity Yuhi. My likes are my uncle Blaine, my weapons, and ninjutsu. My dislikes are cheaters, enemies, and jerks. My hobbies are perfecting my techniques and hanging with friends. My dream is to be great," Trinity said.

"My name is Tsukiko. My likes are the night and the moon. My dislikes are the sun and light. I don't have any hobbies or a dream," Tsukiko said in a monotone voice. "Ok guys awesome. Now tomorrow we're going to put you through a test. It will be very rigorous and if you fail you might die. If you live you'll be our students and you'll become great, I promise. Look at me I was an orphan but now I have a great family and I will be the sixth Hokage. I can do that for you so give it your all tomorrow. Meet us at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 am. If you are late you fail and go back to the academy," Naruto threatened. "See ya tomorrow," Kiba said.

They left for their house with big grins. "I see why Kakashi did that now," Naruto laughed. "Yeah that was fun. We really did scare them," Kiba laughed. "Yeah did you see their faces? They were all bug eyed," Naruto laughed. "Tomorrow's gonna be a good day," Kiba agreed. 


	17. Chapter 17: A Team of Their Own

Chapter 17: A Team of Their Own

 **A/N: Hey what's up my party people!? You read it right finally got the next chapter of this one written out. Tbh I had this written out a while back but I've been a lazy sob and haven't typed it out yet. As always this chapter is dedicated to my amazingly awesome boyfriend Kiba. If ya write Kibanaru you might just find him reviewing your stories lol. Hehe got some big things going down this chapter and I hope you enjoy them. What's that I hear? Wedding bells? Hehe you'll just have to read and see. Glad to be back writing this for ya guys. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning they both woke up early in the morning. While Naruto went to the bathroom, Kiba got dressed and slipped a little box into his pocket. Naruto came back and got dressed as well. They went downstairs and out the door a few minutes after.

It was still dark out and they ran towards the old training field of team 7. When they got there the genin hopefuls were already the3re. "Good morning children," Naruto said smiling. "Naruto-nii!" Juhi shouted. He tried to tackle Naruto who stepped out of the way at the last moment.

Juhi popped up from the dirt and spun still smiling. "So what's the test?" Juhi asked sitting next to his dogs obviously excited. Naruto held up two identical bells in response to his question. "Simple. Get a bell and you pass. You have till noon to get one from me or Kiba," Naruto smirked handing one to Kiba. "But there's three of us but only two bells. Also how are we supposed to fight Naruto-sensei or Kiba-sensei?" Trinity questioned. "Yes there is only two bells good point. Get a bell or fail," Kiba smirked. "As to how you fight one of us. Figure it out," Naruto smiled.

Juhi walked over to the other two kids with a straight face for once. "Guys we have to work together. Both of our senseis are two of strongest people in the leaf. Naruto-sensei is especially strong. We need each other. If it works you two take the bells," Juhi whispered. "Are you sure?" Trinity asked. "He's right. None of us are anywhere near powerful to take those two on. They became jonins at 15 and Naruto is next in line for Hokage. We need each other and we are a team," Tsukiko said.

After they finished whispering to each other, devising a strategy, they turned towards Naruto and Kiba. Juhi's dogs, Kuro and Shiro, appeared next to them tensed for battle. "Interesting. Seems they are working together here. Call Akamaru and I'll call Zorro," Naruto advised. Kiba did a sharp whistle and Akamaru, who had been hiding near by to fool them, jumped out and landed next to Kiba. Naruto bit his thumb and did the hand seals summoning Zorro, who had agreed beforehand to go easy on the pups, to his side.

"It seems you are working as a team. If you think you can win well. Bring it!" Kiba challenge with a toothy canine smile patting Akamaru. Kuro and Shiro were the first of them to make a move. The four animals launched at each other and diverted their path to the side Zorro and Akamaru keeping them busy. An Inuzuka without their partners are less effective after all. "Who among you is first?" Naruto asked. "All three!" Juhi shouted confidently.

All three of them jumped at the boys. A shell of darkness surrounded them made by Tsukiko who thrived in the dark and served to deprive them of sight. Juhi slashed at their legs with his claws while Trinity slashed at their torsos with a sword. The sword went clattering away, knocked out of her hand by Naruto's own sword Shi no Kitsune. Juhi's claw slash met only air due to them doing a backflip out of the way.

Naruto felt for the bell but found nothing there. He looked at Kiba they both shrugged. "Looking for these?" Tsukiko smiled proudly holding up the bells. The other two cheered and hugged him. Naruto started clapping jumping out of his hiding place with Kiba letting the clones dispel. The bells in Tsukiko's hand also vanished in smoke. "Bravo you all pass. I believe you are the second genin squad to ever figure it out right off the bat that you needed team work to get the bells," Naruto smiled.

"Who was the first squad to do it?" Trinity asked. "Mine and Naruto's squad of course," Kiba chuckled. Trinity looked at them in awe for a moment. "But wasn't your sensei Kakashi Hatake? Kakashi of the sharingan?" Tsukiko questioned. "Yes but teamwork is what did. You can accomplish anything as long as you work together," Naruto said sagely. "I could've told ya it was them though. My cousins are so cool!" Juhi laughed. "Yeah they are," Trinity agreed. "Stick with us. We will make you as great as you possibly can be," Naruto winked. "So how does a mission sound?" Kiba asked. "Great!" Juhi yelled.

"Calm down pup," Naruto said using the nickname he hates. "I hate it when you call me that!" Juhi huffed. "Exactly why we do it," Kiba laughed. Juhi huffed in aggravation again. "Anyways lets head to Tsunade and get a mission," Kiba suggested. "Yes!" all three exclaimed.

Within a few minutes, they were standing in front of Tsunade. "Naruto and Kiba since you have the best genin the academy had; you will be started off with a C-rank mission," Tsunade said. "Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked concerned. The next thing anything of them knew there was a sonic boom outside the village and an explosion racked the entire village. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

They all rushed to the window and saw smoke rising all over the village. They were horrified to see that this was obviously an attack but by who? "No time for a mission! Kiba and Naruto Inuzuka as jonin of the leaf I order you to defend the village. Naruto send clones to sound the alarm and rouse everyone to battle!" Tsunade yelled going into battle mode. "Hai Hokage-sama!" they both shouted in unison. "Naruto as my chosen successor you have command of anyone you see. I need to be at the hospital taking care of wounded. Protect the Leaf at all costs," Tsunade ordered. "Hai!" he shouted. They ran out through the window and ordered their team to go and start evacuating people.

There were explosions all over so Naruto created shadow clones and sent them across the village to order everyone to protect the Leaf and sound the alarm. The alarms rang out a few minutes later and shinobi started to run around and get battle ready getting all civilians to safety. A minute later an Anbu jumped down next to him. "Reporting in Naruto-sama. There are 7 recorded enemies in the village all wear black cloaks with red clouds," the Anbu wearing a boar mask stated. "So the Akatsuki have come for me. Thank you Boar this is very helpful," Naruto said. The Anbu bowed and left.

"Kiba go make sure mom and sis and everyone else is ok. I don't want them getting hurt. Make sure they don't come and try to protect me I can handle the Akatsuki. Protect our family," Naruto said hugging him. "Ok I will. But if I find out you got hurt I will kill you," Kiba said hugging him back. "I won't I promise. Even though I don't think the Akatsuki is holding back anymore they still won't win because I'm not fighting to protect myself I'm fighting to protect you, our family, our friends, and this village. They can't touch me and they will pay for this. Besides I won't be alone I've got some I've got some trump cards remember," Naruto winked.

Kiba kissed him quickly and ran off towards the Inuzuka compound. Naruto turned back towards the fighting and surveyed the battle so far. There were giant summons flying all over wrecking things Naruto had just the thing for this. Naruto bit his thumb again and ran through the hand seals for the summoning. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and slammed his hand on the ground.

When the smoke cleared before him stood every battle ready fox in the whole fox village. There were familiar faces like Kurama, Inola, Akata, Zorro etc. they were all dressed in light battle armor. "We expected your summons. Kurama sent word and we are all ready to help you defend your village," Inola said stepping forward. "Good. I need you to focus on the summons running around. Except you Zorro. You're my partner and I'll need you by my side," Naruto said. "Of course Naruto," Zorro said.

"Now we can win this. Though there are two more friends I need," Naruto said. "Who else is there to call?" Giko, a battle hardened scarred fox, asked. "You'll see," Zorro and Kurama, said. Naruto took out his two friend seals and fed chakra into them. After a blinding flash of white tow Naruto's stood in front of him. "Lord Fifth. Lord Seventh. Glad you could both make it. Lord Seventh with your knowledge of possible future do you have any clue who in the Akatsuki is attacking us right now? There is 7 reported inside," Naruto asked turning to one of them that looked younger.

"Yes I know exactly what is happening. This is the invasion of Pain. He is the leader of the Akatsuki and a very formidable opponent. There are 6 Pains in total and all of them have different abilities but all share the same eyesight. What one sees they all see," Seventh informed. "So you have to fight them one on one then I see," Fifth theorized. "Exactly," Seventh agreed.

"Though there is a seventh Pain hiding nearby and he is the one controlling them all. His name is Nagato and he is a former student of Jiraiya-sensei's. There is one other person here her name is Konan and she can transform into paper at will. She is just as deadly as Pain and a former student of Jiraiya as well. There is one of the Pains that is responsible for resurrecting the other Pains he needs taken down immediately," Seventh strategized.

"Well if you know their abilities then we will want a form of communication in case we need to know more," Naruto said. Naruto had messenger foxes set up a link for them and they each went to find Pains to deal with. All three of them hid clones all over gathering Nature chakra for sage mode.

 **With Kiba**

Kiba ran hard making it to the Inuzuka compound with Akamaru at his side. He arrived to find Tsume and Hana hard at battle. There was a blue haired woman with an Akatsuki cloak sending paper shuriken and kunai that cut like razors at them. The paper seemed to come off her own body to attack.

"Ma I'm here to help!" Kiba shouted. "Let's go Akamaru! Man Beast Clone! Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted. They formed their signature team jutsu and launched at the woman the paper scattered though Kiba could feel he made a few cuts on her. "KIBA! THE BOMBS!" Tsume shouted too late. _Damn it!_ Kiba thought. They went off and he barely skidded out to a distance where all he got was minor burn.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" Kiba shouted coming to a stop. "I am Konan of the Akatsuki. I am here for the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. This is the Inuzuka compound now where is he. Give him up and you might live," Konan said. "You won't get anywhere near my boyfriend!" Kiba shouted getting angry. "You won't touch my son!" Tsume echoed.

Konan launched more attacks at them landing a few scratches on them the others biting and scratching at her. They launched various jutsu at her but she showed little of the damage done. She subtley slipped a bigger paper bomb at Kiba and when it went off he was badly hurt. He felt something stir in him though and heard a voice. **"I will help you win this. Mate of my kit,"** Kurama said. Kiba felt a surge of power go through his body and felt all of his chakra refill. He could feel the power of Kurama charge every cell in his body and could feel the strength it offered.

Kiba put the whole entire supply of this new strength into one fire jutsu and the result blast rocked the street they had moved to and left a lot in ashes. "Damn! That's my boy!" Tsume laughed. Charred paper floated down to the street still flaming and burning out. Ashes were all over the place. They had clearly won this fight and Kiba went to his knees for a sec from such a huge release of power. "So this is the power Naruto holds. Damn," Kiba breathed out.

He had got there before any serious harm had been done and even though the fight was long they were almost unscathed. Kiba noticed a few burns still lingering and a cut or two but they were a small price. He was just happy this was one less person after his boyfriend. He alerted the family on what was going on and they all ran off around the village helping where they could. Kiba, Tsume, Hana and ran towards where Naruto was. They stopped part way though because they saw one of the Akatsuki members floating above the village with his arms held out. They waited to see what would happen.

 **With Naruto just after he ran to fight**

As Naruto ran he saw one of the Pains fall and the revival Pain come to save him. Naruto set his sights on him ran towards him. He found him later atop a tower surveying Konoha watching the Pains. The Pain spotted him and narrowed in on him. "You are the nine-tails. You will come with us and know pain," it said. Naruto popped a clone and entered six paths sage mode. His body turned golden and the typical black markings appeared all over him. He also drew in Kurama's chakra to enter into tailed beast mode making his power skyrocket.

"You cannot match me. Stop this attack or I will be forced to kill you. I am the sixth Hokage and I will protect Konoha," Naruto said. "You are a mortal and thus cannot match the power of a god!" the revival pain shouted. "You are no god! Only a puppet being used. Stop this foolish attack. It will only lead to your destruction," Naruto warned. "A god has nothing to fear from you!" it shouted once more. Naruto was already extremely fast but with this his current state he was on a level even greater than the speed of his father and Might Guy using the 8 inner gates. He blinked behind the Pain and destroyed it on a molecular level with a rasenshuriken.

"One down five to go," Naruto said. Naruto sent word to the others of what happened. He then ran off to find more to take down.

 **With Lord Seventh**

Seventh came across the summoning Pain that was responsible for all the animals running around. He summoned all of his toads and had them go off and assist the foxes. Bunta was reluctant to help Kurama but in the end agreed to do it. Seventh quickly got the drop on his Pain and sliced him to pieces with a wind blade jutsu. He sent word of another Pain defeated.

Next he ran into the one that absorbs any jutsu thrown. There were no other Pains around so he was easy to beat with a simple form of the frog kata. After beating him he sent another word to let the others know that now 3 pains were down. He went towards where he knew things were going to go badly with the Yahiko pain.

 **With Lord Fifth**

Fifth took out two Pains as well and they all met up together in the village square. A shinobi ran up to all three of them and was frantic. "Naruto-sama! Lady Fifth just engaged the enemy in battle. She was badly hurt protecting the village by one that seemed to use a form of pushing and pulling. She is in a coma and Lady Shizune is taking care of her," the shinobi informed them. "Damn it. Thank you for this info they are going down," Naruto promised.

The shinobi looked up and paled. The last Pain was hovering above the village with his arm out stretched. "Sixth you have to stop him! That jutsu will annihilate the village. Everything here will be rubble!" Seventh cried. "What!? How!?" Naruto exclaimed. "No time just do it!" Seventh yelled. "Give me a boost!" Naruto said.

The two other Narutos picked him up and threw him. He launched into the air and tackled the Pain around the waist. They both fell to earth wrestling for who would hit the ground. Naruto threw punches hitting him all over, at the last second threw him into the ground, and used him as a springboard to backflip and roll to safety letting Pain take all the damage.

Pain hit hard and bounced a few times tumbling to a stop a bit away from them. He coughed out a bit of blood and gasped from the insane impact. "You are not a god," Naruto said standing. The last Pain stood as well and they faced each other. Naruto popped another clone to extend his sage mode more.

"I am god. You will bow to me and know pain," Pain said. "I will show you powers greater than yours. Zorro fire jutsu now!" Naruto called. Out of nowhere, Zorro jumped in and shot a flaming bullet at Pain at the same time Naruto threw two rasenshuriken at him. They met and formed a blazing inferno lighting up the village. "Combined attack! Wind and fire style: burning rasenshurkien!" Naruto exclaimed. The jutsu incinerated every singular part of the chakra running through his body blasting the rods to pieces as well. The body was now ashes.

Naruto turned towards the others and released tailed beast sage mode. "Well that's that," he smiled. "Oh thank god. My try at this I got back after he destroyed the village and it was too late. No one died though thanks to the last pain the real one Nagato. He used the rinnegan to revive everyone who died in the battle," Seventh said. "Wow so in the end he was a good man," Fifth said. "Yes he was. The only threat after that was Danzo Shimura, Sasuke, and Madara Uchiha aka Obito Uchiha," Seventh said.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Yeah he went rogue when we were thirteen. Orochimaru had drawn him in," Seventh said gravely. "Well Orochimaru is dead here and Sasuke is a jonin. He wouldn't betray us. The other man, Obito, who is that?" Naruto asked. "Ask Kakashi about Obito. If you see a masked Akatsuki member that's him though. He goes by Tobi in that disguise. Don't let him fool you he is very powerful," Seventh said. "Thank you for the information Lord Seventh," Naruto said.

"My pleasure. This may not be my world but it is still the Leaf village. Please call again if needed Lord Sixth," Seventh said. He disappeared just as he came after that. "Thank you for your help as well Lord Fifth," Naruto said. "Of course. Anything for a friend ya know. How's Kiba?" Fifth asked a little worried. "He came out just fine from it. Even got a power boost," Naruto smiled. "I fear that Pain may attack in my world. I will call ya if it does," Fifth said. "I'll be ready. I'm officially gonna be the Sixth now," Naruto whistled. "Congrats. I beat ya to it though," Fifth teased.

"Shush you," Naruto stuck his tongue out. They both laughed and said good bye. Fifth left and Kiba arrived right after. "Is the family ok?" Naruto asked. "Yeah they're fine. Naruto I have something I wanna ask," Kiba said sounding a little nervous. "What is it Kiba?" Naruto asked.

This may not be the right time but I need to ask," Kiba said. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a little black box, and kneeled down opening it to reveal a silver diamond encrusted ring. "Will you marry me?" Kiba asked hopefully. Naruto teared up and nodded quickly. "Yes! Of course I will!" Naruto exclaimed happily. They kissed and Kiba slipped the ring on his finger. "Now we have to address the people. Inform them of what happened. Let's go," Naruto said. They walked off towards the square to give a big speech.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well wasn't that a long time coming. Sorry to all of you about the very long wait on this chapter. I know I should've updated much sooner but I've been busy. But I got this one done and out for ya. Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what ya liked about this chapter or something that could've gone better. Oh and those that may not get it Lord Seventh is Naruto from my time travel story I'll Give Anything for You since he was the seventh Hokage, Lord Fifth is Naruto from my Anbu story, and Lord Sixth is obviously this stories Naruto. Thought it was a nice nod to the fact that they all became different number Hokage. Finally as always fave, follow, and review. Love ya all. Until next time. Cya!**


	18. Apologies!

Hey yall its the author here. Now before all of u grab your pitchforks and start trying to murder me let me explain. Sorry that i havent updated in forever I have been very preoccupied. It was close to the end of school and i really needed to pass since it was my junior year so i put down writing for a little while to focus on that. Well good news i passed all of my classes but bad news the good laptop i was using to type out all of my stories was the schools so i had to give that back. So any updates that come out over the summer i would like to apologize now for all of the mistakes. My personal laptop's keys are tiny and shitty so it is a lot harder to type correctly. But i promise u i Will get back to writing asapasap. Through popular demand next update will be saviors. Hope u all enjoy when i get that done for yall. I love u all as always and i wish u a good day. i typed this on my phone btw so probably not great either. Until next time. Cya!


	19. Chapter 18: God of Wolves

Chapter 18: God of Wolves

 **A/N: Hey what's up my lovely readers yes you read correctly I am in fact back at it with another chapter for yall! I know I promised it a little sooner but I was outta state this past weekend cause I was visiting my fiance Kiba and being with him but now I am back and I had a fantastic time! This kinda hit me late at night wasn't expecting it but I was trying to sleep and bam this chapter worked out its plot to me. There will more than likely be a lot more mistakes than usual because again I am back on my shit small ass lap top but it will have to do because I refuse to use my phone like Kiba begged me to. So enough about me enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they walked off they made their way to the center of the village and there was already a large crowd gather. They still hand as they pushed their way through wearing their rings proudly. When they caught on who was trying to push through they all started parting and cheering.

Naruto blushed deeply at all the praise, still not used to anyone other than his clan doing it, and Kiba beamed at it all squeezing his hand tighter. He led him his blushing fiance through the crowd to the front where there was a bit of rubble but nothing too bad and pushed him on top so that he could address the crowd.

Seeing him there everyone started to calm and quiet and Naruto looked up and saw all their expectant faces eagerly waiting for their leader to speak. As he was about to start he saw Tsunade walk to the back of the crowd he smiled and was about to step down and make room for her but she shook her head with a supportive smile. Naruto gulped then steeled himself to speak to the village with a big deal of determination, he could do anything with Kiba at his side which he was.

"Hello people of Konoha! This day has been a hard fought battle but as we always do we prevailed! The Akatsuki thought they could walk in here and assault our village, our home! Well we showed them that Konoha is not to be trifled with! No matter what is thrown at us we, will, win! I stand before you all now and pledge my allegiance to each and everyone of you as the next Hokage and as your protector! You all have my word that I will do everything possible to protect you no matter what! On this day the Akatsuki fall! Now if you excuse me I must deal with their leader," Naruto proclaimed.

At the end of his speech Naruto jumped down and ran off to where he had sensed the last Pain to be. It wasn't far from there considering the chakra rods were so short ranged so it only took him 5 minutes to get there.

What he came upon was a bunch of paper that had falling indicating that the blue haired kunoichi mom and Kiba took down was masking their hideout. He walked in and the first that hit his senses was the unmistakable feel of an insane amount of power. What he felt was something almost equal to his own base power which was shocking to say the least him being an Uzumaki.

Naruto walked up to the large looming shadow ahead and was not at all surprised to find a man sitting in a large contraption with 6 large black rods out of his back. The man was clearly not well being extremely emaciated to the point his ribs were showing. He had fiery red hair the same shade as his mother in fact. Naruto decided to make his presence known.

"Ahem you must be the seventh Pain am I correct?" Naruto said staring at the man. "Yes I am and you are the man who killed all of instruments and someone else you care about killed my only friend left in the world," the man spat the last part. "Hm well I wish I could feel sorry but you attacked my home, my people, and we fought back and won. You made the choice to try to capture me. Did you really think it would be easy?" Naruto admonished.

"How could you a mortal compare to me a god it was so simple. You shouldn't have won," the man growled. "You are not a god. May I ask your name?" Naruto said calmly. "Nagato. My name is Nagato," Nagato said. "I'm Naruto. I'm sorry to say but there is only one way this can end you know. You're an enemy and threat to the leaf," Naruto said solemnly. "Then do it," Nagato spat in spite.

At the entrance to the hideout there was a bright flash and a moment later Naruto walked out and dusted off. **"Kit I was strolling through your mate's mindscape via the new link and found something interesting,"** Kurama said mentally. _"What was it Kurama?"_ Naruto answered back. Naruto's vision changed so that he was no looking through Kurama's eyes. He was strolling through a thick forest.

He walked for a while just looking around until he came upon a clearing. He wasn't alone however, there in the middle was a giant snow white wolf snoring away. "Who are you? You shouldn't be here," Kurama said with a warning growl. The wolf opened one giant eye the same size as Kurama and peered at him. "I have been here since the pup was born this is my home per agreement with the Inuzuka clan. It is you who should not be here fox," the wolf huffed. "Wait a minute. Lupa is that you? So this is where you've been for so long. Patron god of the wolves traveling in a mere mortal," Kurama laughed.

"The pup is no mere mortal. I am only bestowed on the strongest of each Inuzuka generation. My last container was his mother and I can sense that he has the potential to be far stronger than she ever was. Especially if he continues down the road with your kit. The two of them are destined to do great things," Lupa said.

"Like what?" Kurama asked confused. "You have heard the tale of the great prophecy that your kit is part of to save the world. Well everyone has it wrong. The old toad didn't speak the whole thing. The prophecy is of two brothers who are not brothers. They will grow in power to be unrivaled and together they will be the saviors of this world and others. There is a price though. Without one the other would go insane so that is why I waited here to give the pup my power. Seeing the kit though it must happen," Lupa explained.

"I need to inform Naruto of this. Excuse me Lupa it was nice seeing you again," Kurama said. They bowed to each other in respect and he went back to Naruto.

The vision ended and when it did Naruto cracked a huge grin. "So Kiba is supposed to be even stronger than me eh? Well good need a strong alpha," Naruto smiled to himself.

He ran off and found Kiba with Aka helping some citizens clean up their stuff. Naruto walked up and hugged his waist resting his chin on Kiba's shoulder. "How's my big strong alpha?" Naruto teased. "Horny as all hell is how I am," Kiba said back. "Oh well we should fix that," Naruto purred. Naruto created clones of them then hiraishined them back to their room.

Kiba was already latched onto Naruto's neck biting and sucking from the base of his neck to the ear leaving hickeys all over. Naruto was already moaning from the sensation and rubbing Kiba's crotch through his pants. Kiba's breath hitched on his neck at particularly sensual rub and couldn't take it anymore.

He picked Naruto up and tossed him back on the bed and quickly stripped to nothing and stood there staring at the now also naked Naruto. The look in his eyes were primal and hungry in nature and so sexy that it sent a deep shiver racing down Naruto's spine.

Kiba wasted no time at all and jumped on top of Naruto and pinned his arms above his head. He attacked every inch of skin he could reach nipping and sucking and biting leaving love marks all over. He even left purposeful hickeys that spelled out mine over Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was a moaning mess and they were both rock hard at this point. In his ministrations Kiba found a particularly sensitive spot on Naruto right above his seal that made Naruto cry out Kiba's name. Hearing this drove him even further into his wild side.

Kiba quickly had his head pressed against Naruto's entrance who was too absorbed in pleasure to notice it at all. He pushed it in hard and instantly hit his sweet spot causing another cry of his name.

He went relentlessly on Naruto thrusting in and out hard and fast causing every muscle in Naruto's body to ripple in pleasure. Naruto had lost any control over his own actions and was now gripping onto Kiba for dear life moaning and yelling his head off. His first orgasm was ripped out of him without either of them paying much attention to it.

The smell of fresh release did however, cause Kiba to pound even harder not giving his body even a second to recover from it and sent him cascading right on into the next one and the next one. Naruto had in total 4 before he was drained of cum and was now just dry convulsions of extreme pleasure.

After an hour of this insane intense carnal sex Kiba was finally at his limit and shoved all the way in hard. Naruto could feel Kiba's dick pulse with every mighty shot of cum filling him to the brim inside. Having had an hour this caused one final orgasm from Naruto cum flying out of his own dick.

As they both came down from the intense pleasure of sex they lay there panting Kiba holding Naruto tight. His dick now limp inside of Naruto they shared a loving kiss. Naruto broke it to stare into Kiba's eyes. "I love you Kiba" he said breathless. "I love you too Naru," Kiba replied with a smile.

After catching his breath Naruto then explained all that he had learned. When he was finished Kiba laid there processing all he had heard. When he was ready to speak Naruto wasn't even surprised by what he said. "Good that means I can protect my mate even better now. I can protect you no matter what. I will never let anything happen to you," Kiba said with steeled determination.

They held each other as close as possible and fell asleep. They both dreamed of what the future could now mean for them. And Naruto dreamed of their wedding and what it would be even though he was now Hokage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So after the long wait there it is. I hope that wasn't too disappointing for you all. I'm sorry I know it was short but it is kinda like a filler chapter setting up a big event coming soon that I feel evil for doing but I still will do. I hope you guys are ready for what comes next cause there is still more to come. Next to update will be finding love because my fiancé, yes Kiba I'm looking at you, is begging me for it. So hope it wasn't too bad and as always fave, follow, and review. Love all of you. Cya!**


	20. Chapter 19: Kage Summit

Chapter 19: Kage Summit

 **A/N: Well hey guys guess who's back! Ya know even though I use that saying I've always kinda hated lol. I really need to come up with a new one. So… yeah… Sorry for taking so long life kinda got hectic ya know with work and school. Trying to graduate on time and everything. But I finally got the time to write this out for ya'll and ya'll have waited so long that I'll shut up now and let ya get to it (if anyone actually reads these). Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade summoned Naruto to her office the next day after the attack for an important meeting. "What is it baa-chan?" Naruto asked with his usual familiarity that he had with her. "Naruto I wanted to tell you that I am stepping down as Hokage. The people want you and I never wanted this job. I've seen who you are as a person and I know that with all my heart that it is your time to take over," Tsunade said with a warm smile.

"Really? But I thought that you really liked this job?" Naruto said confused. "I do but not as much as you would. I think I would do better as an advisory role and take a more permanent charge of the hospital. So tomorrow you will be sworn in as the 6th Hokage," Tsunade said standing up to embrace him. "Thank you Tsunade-hime. That means a lot to me truly," Naruto said being formal to show her just how much he was grateful.

 **Timeskip 1 week**

Naruto was officially coronated as the 6th Hokage the next day and assumed all of the duties as the leader. Kiba has been running around gearing up to officially take over as Alpha of the Inuzukas. His mother had gotten badly hurt in the fighting taking a paper bomb to the back when she was protecting kids. She would live but she decided to step down and let her son assume his birth right.

He had been doing so much busy work, Naruto as well, that they had almost no time to spend together. They went to bed together but almost always woke up alone. Naruto used shadow clones to keep up until today when he received a message from the other Kages.

 _Dear Lord Hokage,_

 _The summit has been set to convene next week. The summit will have all 5 Kages in attendance. It isn't often that this happens but it necessary with the events transpiring now. We shall meet in a neutral land; the land of Irons home of the samurai. You will be permitted two guards for just in case but no more. Fighting is forbidden. This is a peaceful thing and we look forward to what may come._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _General Mifune of The Land of Iron._

When Naruto finished his reading of it he calmly set it down and summoned members of Anbu. They appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke. "Yes lord Hokage?" they all said in a deep bow. "Boar would you kindly fetch my fiancé? And would you fetch Sasuke Cat? The rest of you I want to go and find Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Tell them I need them," Naruto commanded. "Yessir!" They yelled then vanished.

Naruto stood up and walked over to his window to ponder about what to do. He had moved fully into the office that his father had used as the 4th Hokage preferring it over the traditional office. He had donned a cloak similar to his dad's as well with orange flames licking the bottom of it and 6th hokage inscribed in orange on the back. It was pearlescent white and high collared and he also had the Hokage hat on top of his head. On the inside of his cloak was a bunch of seals of protection and storage and even a gravity increaser to help train in it.

He stood there a few minutes then there was a sharp knock at his door. "It's open," he said to no one. His door swung open and in walked all of the people that he had asked for. Kiba was first and went right up to him hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. Sasuke was close behind him with signs that he had been with Haku. Following close was the other three he had summoned.

"Thank you all for coming," Naruto said smiling at them all. "What's this about babe?" Kiba asked curiously. "This," Naruto said picking up the letter and handing it over for them all to read in turn. "Ah I wondered if this may happen," Jiraiya and Tsunade said at the same time. "Indeed and since it has I must leave immediately a week is barely enough time to get there," Naruto said.

"So what do you need all of us for? It says 2 guards only," Sasuke asked. "Because I am cautious and want more people in the area just in case of trickery from anyone else. The Tsuchikage abhors my father and by extension me and I want to be prepared for every eventuality. So my active guards will be Kiba and Sasuke. I want Kakashi and Jiraiya in the area in disguise just in case. If something happens they will be our back up. Tsunade I want you to watch over the village for me while I'm gone," Naruto finished

"It sounds risky Hokage-sama. But I agree caution is always best when dealing with unknown factors. When do we leave?" Kakashi said. "You and Jiraiya leave right this second and make sure once you get close to don disguises. The rest of us will leave shortly after," Naruto ordered. "Hai!" they both left after and headed to the gate.

"I know it is a lot to ask of you Kiba to go when you're so busy but I don't know who else I would rather have with to protect me than you and Sasuke of course," Naruto said squeezing his hand. "Of course babe but I don't know why you're being so cautious. You're so damn powerful I doubt they could touch you and if you can't handle it how could I" Kiba said a little down. "Because remember what the wolf said. I want you there and that's final," Naruto said. "Thanks babe," Kiba said with a small smile.

 **Timeskip 1 week**

They left as soon as possible and arrived just in time to the meeting place. They had been given a nice room at the palace to stay in though they had only the time to put their stuff there before the meeting started in a conference room.

What they found when they walked in was five tables in a circle each marked with the village and countries sigils. Naruto sat behind the one for Konoha and surveyed the room thoughtfully.

Behind the table for Kiri was a very beautiful women with fiery red hair. She was tall but not overly and slim. Her eyes, a rich sea foam green, conveyed power and cunning.

Naruto turned and looked at Gaara behind the Suna table and nodded at him smiling. Gaara nodded back with his usual face though Naruto could tell that Gaara definitely had changed since they fought in the chunnin exams.

Behind the Kumo table sat a dark skinned hulking figure of a man. Naruto had heard much about this Kage. His name was A and it was rumored that he is the only man to have rivaled Minato for the fastest man alive. His arms looked like canons and he could tell that one hit from him would be like having a Hokage head dropped on you.

Sitting not really behind but above the Iwa table was a very old looking man. He was as old as Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was glowering at Naruto like he wanted to burn a whole right through his head. This was of course because Naruto's dad had slaughtered hundreds of Iwa's soldiers during the 3rd great war.

Behind each table were the two guards permitted to everyone. Each person's guards looked mean and powerful enough to go ten rounds with anyone except those at the tables.

In the center there was a podium and standing at it in full samurai armor with a sword at his hip was the general of this country. Mifune looked old but not nearly as old as Iwa's kage.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin. First off I would like to thank each of you for coming and for sticking to the guidelines that we set out. As we all know we are here to discuss the matter that threatens all life in the world. The Akatsuki and their leader. I believe Lord Hokage has the most information on this organization?" Mifune began.

Naruto nodded at him. "I do indeed. For one the leader's name is Obito Uchiha. He was genin of the leaf village and trained by my father Minato Namikaze. He fought in the 3rd war alongside his squad and was thought to be KIA. We now know however that he survived the war and unfortunately witnessed the real death of the woman he loved who was apart of his squad Rin Nohara at the hands of his other teammate Kakashi Hatake. Though he is mistaken about this because, as I have heard from Kakashi and read the report, Rin chose to die and jumped in front of his jutsu to save Konoha from destruction," Naruto explained at length.

"So this is Konoha's fault then!" yelled the Tsuchikage. "Onoki we cannot let the blame solely lay on Konoha. The girl would not have had to that if it wasn't, shamefully, for Kiri having put them in that position. If the girl hadn't had the three tails sealed in her and set to rage on Konoha then this Obito boy wouldn't have seen her die and gone to the side of evil," the Mizukage admonished.

"Mei has a valid point," A boomed. "We all did terrible things in the war. We must forgive them and come together in these times. None of our villages can fight this threat alone," the man behind A spoke up. "Thank you Bee well said," Mei nodded.

"I agree. We all need each other and I believe what happened in our pasts as villages should not effect our future. If we want to survive we must band together as ninja," Gaara said speaking for the first time.

"The young lad has a point," Onoki admitted grudgingly. "Yes he does," A and Mei agreed. "I agree as well. Even though I am the youngest here, being a little younger than Gaara, I feel that unity is the only. An alliance of shinobi is needed to face what may be one of our darkest foes in known history," Naruto said smartly.

"If we were to form an alliance who would lead it? I can't imagine that any one of you would say that another should lead it," Onoki said skeptically. "I think Naruto should lead it," Gaara said at once. "What me? Why me? I'm still pretty young," Naruto said surprised. "Young yes but experienced and highly trained. You far surpassed many of the greatest of our history and I trust you wholeheartedly," Gaara said.

"I would not follow someone so young," Onoki said at once. "I would like to lead it," A said throwing his name in. "I think either Naruto or A should. I have enough on my plate without leading all 5 villages too," Mei said winking. "I-" Onoki started but before he could start there was an explosion outside the room.

The shinobi in the room reacted quickly with the guards jumping into protective stances around their Kage. The door flew off the hinges next and gray smoke billowed into the conference room. Two figures were silhouetted against the fog. Naruto sent word via Zorro to Kakashi and Jiraiya that there was an attack.

He drew his ornate sword and summoned several clones that he sent to the fox village via reverse summons to gather nature energy for him. Kurama started feeding him chakra readying for the fight and he could sense the same being said for Kiba and his new found tenant.

Naruto's eyes turned reddish gold with feral slits all ready for battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! I know I'm evil very very evil. But hey cliffhangers keep the interest up for me and hopefully others. I'm not sure how long it will take to make another chapter of this one sorry about it but still. I will however say that I plan on updating another story soon. I'm gonna put a poll up on my page for it to see which story should be next, excluding this one of course. You can vote there or by review on this chapter or pm me. So until next time. Cya!**


End file.
